Charmed: Throughout The Years
by BlueFlamedFire
Summary: Four sisters will be reunited under a magical and ancient craft and they will be known as The Charmed Ones. Their job? To fight the evil, but there are the pros and cons: Joy, loss, pain, suffering...Is it all worth it in the end? Read on... UPDATED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

So, here's the situation: Piper and Phoebe are the only original Halliwell's at the moment. Prue and Paige were given up for adoption. Paige went to the Matthews and Prue went to this family called the Hennessey's at age six (She was an orphan all her life).

Prue is 29

Paige is 22

Piper is 26

Phoebe is 24

This is in the year 2000. Grams is still alive Leo and Piper are engaged. Plus, Prue has a daughter (Don't kill me!). By the way, I'm new to this so give me some time.

----------

The sound of tittering birds could be heard outside as the sun shone brightly through the window. Somewhere in the room, an alarm clock rang.

Prue, still feeling sleepy, looked up. It was just eight in the morning. "Two more minutes." She muttered to herself as she hit the button and snuggled back into her blanket. "Two minutes…"

Her bedroom door suddenly flew open and in came bouncing a fifteen year old girl, dressed in denim jeans and a tight black top. "Get up! Get up!" She said in a sing-song voice, jumping on the bed and shaking Prue awake. She pulled the covers away.

"Hey!" Prue said, sitting up. She looked at her daughter, Danica, with bleary eyes. "Your mother's trying to get some sleep here."

The girl grinned. "I know. I find it unfair that on school days, I have to wake up this early but now, since it's the weekends, I decided to turn the tables. Now up we get!" She pushed Prue out of the bed.

"As much as I love you, I hate you too much right now to love you." Prue said moodily as Danica ushered her towards the bathroom.

"And I love you too." Danica replied. "Plus, you promised me yesterday that you'd take me on a major shopping spree today."

Prue leaned on the door, fully awake now at the mention of shopping. "Did I?"

Danica nodded.

"Well, I was drunk then when I promised." Prue said innocently.

"Mom!" Danica whined. "You promised! And remember the last time we went shopping? I didn't even get to buy anything! That was so unfair!"

Prue threw a hand up. "Ok, ok, I'll take you shopping just don't whine."

Danica grinned and hugged her mother. "You're the best!"

"Do you have to rub it in?" Prue asked.

"Funny." Danica pulled away. "I'll be in my room. Call me when you're ready."

Prue nodded. She watched her daughter bounce out of her room. She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Kids. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em."

----------

"There isn't any worthy guy in San Francisco anymore!" Phoebe shouted out as she came into the kitchen.

"And good morning to you too." Her sister, Piper, said, looking up from her newspaper. Her sister had been ranting all week.

"I mean," Phoebe continued as she made herself a cup of coffee. "College guys are cute but they're total jerks! I'm sick of them! I just want a man! Like you Pipe. You have Leo. Why can't I have a guy like Leo!"

Piper sighed and put the newspaper down on the counter. "Because Leo's mine and we're engaged."

"You know what I mean!"

Piper walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry Pheebs, your man will come."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but when?"

"Ah! That, I don't know."

Phoebe backed away. "I guess I'll just have to wait. Anyway, changing topic, where's Grams? I didn't see her in her room." She said, sipping her coffee.

Piper returned to her newspaper. "She left early. She said that she won't be back until late tonight."

Phoebe frowned. "That woman has a lot of secrets."

"Who has a lot of secrets?" Leo asked as he entered the room. "Morning." He added as he pecked his wife on the lips.

"Grams." Phoebe said. "She's always away, well, nearly always."

"Phoebe, she's Grams." Piper stated. "We just gotta let her be."

Leo nodded. "It's not like we don't have secrets ourselves."

Piper turned to him, brows raised. "Secrets? You have a secret I don't know about?"

Leo gulped. It was true; he did have a big secret that he could not tell Piper or Phoebe. Leo was a magical creature, a whitelighter. A guardian angel was an easier explanation but he couldn't tell Piper just yet. Not until he found her other two sisters, not until the Charmed Ones were reconstituted.

It wasn't that he didn't love Piper; he loved her and fought for her with the Elders to continue their relationship and now they were engaged but he also had a job of finding her sisters.

"Leo?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts. "Uhh…no, I don't have any secrets. I have to go, bye honey." He quickly pecked her on the lips again. "Bye Phoebe." He added as he rushed out.

"He's got a secret." Phoebe said.

"Oh I know he does." Piper replied, crossing her arms.

Outside of the Manor, Leo looked around the empty streets and looked back at the house to make sure no one was watching. Cautiously, he orbed out in a cloud of blue lights.

----------

"South Bay, Paige Matthews speaking." Paige said tiredly into the phone. "No _sir_, I wouldn't be interested in buying a vacuum cleaner or a washing machine or even a blender which I do not have. Goodbye." She put the phone down. "Idiot." She muttered.

"Paige!" her boss barked. Paige winced. She knew that tone.

She turns around and puts a fake smile on her face. "Yes sir?"

"Why aren't those papers on my desk yet? Weren't they due today?"

"Well…You see…" Paige began but was cut off.

"I want those papers on my desk by tomorrow!" And with that, her boss (A/N: Don't know his name) walked away.

"Great," Paige mumbled. "I'm just about to be kicked out of my place for not paying the rent yet, I haven't finished those papers that I'm supposed to have finished which means I'm going to be working all day!" She put her head down. "Could this get any worse?"

The phone suddenly rang. Paige looked up and without hesitation, grabbed it. "I told you! I don't want a vacuum cleaner! Take a hint!" She said haughtily.

"Ms. Matthews?" Said a girl on the other line.

Paige groaned. "Danica, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those sales people. I'm sorry."

"Bad day?" Danica asked sympathetically.

"Tell me about it." Paige complained. "So, what are you doing calling me?"

Danica hesitated. "Well Ms. Matthews, I just wanted someone to talk to really."

"Dani, you can call me Paige. Haven't I told you that before? And how about your mom? Can't you talk to her." Paige suddenly realized that her last statement sounded rude and hurriedly added to it. "I mean, you two are closer than you and me."

Paige and Danica had met three weeks ago and they had been talking to each other ever since. When Danica had introduced Prue to her, they got along fairly well even though Prue was seven years older than Paige.

"She's in the shower plus, I live and talk to her everyday." Danica said casually. "If I keep talking to her, we'll have nothing to talk about."

Paige's boss poked his head out of his office. "Paige! Get back to work!"

Paige sighed. "I'm sorry Danica but I have to go, my boss is gonna have a fit."

"Ok, well, sorry to disturb you. Bye."

"Bye." Paige put the phone down and reluctantly returned to work.

---------

A/N: Ok, so the first chapter. Really boring. I know and I'm not good with introductions but bare with me people!

As for Danica, I just thought it would be nice to have a teen around them.

And yes, if Danica's 15 and Prue's 29, Prue had her at 14 which isn't totally impossible.

Review guys!


	2. Meeting With A Demon

**Meeting with a Demon**

A/N: It's amazing how a few reviews can motivate a writer. Thank you to all who kindly reviewed.

Well, here it is the second piece! Quite short but oh well.Enjoy!

----------

Leo sat at the table calmly, a cup of coffee in front of him. He was at his favorite diner drinking coffee but he wasn't there just to drink coffee, he was also there to meet someone.

"Hey Leo!" A familiar voice called out. He was snapped out of his thoughts. He recognized that voice.

Leo turned around, grinning as a tall man wearing a tie and suit walked up to him. Leo got up. "Cole!" He gave Cole a brotherly hugged who returned it. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" Leo continued as he sat down, Cole taking the seat opposite of him.

"Been busy with these lawyer works."

Leo scoffed. "I never thought I'd ever hear a demon say that." Leo and Cole were good friends since Leo had helped Cole suppress his demon side.

Cole raised a finger. "Used to be a demon." Cole had been living as a mortal for nearly six years. "And I never thought a whitelighter would break the rules and enjoy a demon's company." Cole teased.

"I thought you weren't a demon?"

"I'm not."

"Not breaking any rules then." Leo replied, sipping his coffee.

"So, why the sudden meeting?"

"Well, actually, it's about the Charmed Ones." Leo said, leaning in. "I'm worried."

"About the Charmed Ones? Have they been reconstituted?" Cole asked, surprised. There had been no news in the magical world or none that he knew of.

Leo sighed. "No and that's why I'm worried. It's been too long. They should be with Piper and Phoebe by now."

"You can't sense them?"

Leo shook his head. "I can't sense them until they've tapped into their powers which they haven't since they haven't received it yet and to receive it, they have to be together and pointing it out, they haven't!"

Cole leaned back. "Leo, you're rambling. Look, it will happen. I'm sure."

"But when? I fear time might be running out."

"Leo, don't worry too much. For now, you should enjoy Piper being a mortal because when she becomes a witch, she'll be too busy fighting demons." He added glumly.

Leo reflected Cole's words then raised his cup. "Well said." He took a long draught then looked at Cole, putting the cup down. "Is it just me or do I hint that you want a little romance in your life?" Leo asked, grinning.

Cole laughed. "No…Ok, maybe. I mean, you're engaged to this wonderful lady who I have yet to meet," Cole added. "And I think I'm going to be destined to live my whole life alone."

"Well, you shouldn't have broken that engagement off with your fiancée three years ago." Leo regretted his words when he saw Cole slump. "I'm sorry… I forgot she broke it off."

Cole sighed and waved it off. "It's fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Leo asked the question that Cole knew was coming. "Did you think she was the one?"

"She was perfect." Cole answered. "She was sweet and caring and at the same time, dictatorial and responsible. She had everything, all the personalities."

"I'm sorry." Leo said and he truly was. Cole deserved it. "But there are other people."

"Yeah, I know but being with her for two whole years and then suddenly not being with her, I don't know if I'll ever get over it."

Leo didn't say anything. What was there to say? He had never experienced anything like that, even in his past life. Suddenly, he felt a jingle in his head.

Leo closed his eyes and upon opening them, he saw Cole smiling sadly at him. "They're calling?" Cole asked.

Leo nodded grimly, getting up. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm gonna be meeting a few old friends." Cole said. "You'd better go; I heard Elders aren't that patient."

Leo smiled and looked around. The diner was empty and the waitress had gone to the kitchen. Sure that the coast was clear, he orbed out.

Cole watched until the last of the blue lights disappeared before he too got up and left.

----------

A/N: Ahhh…The big question, who was Cole engaged to? (Wink) I won't be revealing that until later on. I'm keeping you hanging, that's my job.

Clearing things up, Leo and Cole know each other from before and somehow have become good friends. Don't we all love it when we all get along!

Review guys and come back for more later on.


	3. The Night Is Young

**The Night Is Young**

A/N: Third part of the story. Excuse the mistakes and all. Enjoy!

----------

That evening…

Paige slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. The elevator was broken down and had been for nearly four weeks. The stairs was the only way up as much as she disliked taking the stairs.

Bob Cowan, her boss, had kept her at South Bay all day until she had finished all her paper work only dismissing her after checking for glitches which took nearly two hours of her time.

She was glad to be going home.

Finally reaching her landing, Paige let out a tired sigh. She walked up to her apartment door when she noticed a piece of paper taped to it. "Oh no…"

Fearfully, she took it off.

_Ms. Matthews,_

_Due to the fact that you have not paid the monthly rent, it is my sad duty to tell you that you have until tomorrow afternoon at three to…_

Paige did not finish reading it. She knew what was happening. She was being kicked out of her home.

She scoffed. "Nope, not my home anymore." She said sarcastically. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the door, crumpling the paper in her hand.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

_Get trashed. _

"Yeah, great idea Paige. Get drunk and find myself on the streets." She bit back.

_Hey, might as well drink. You've had a crappy day already, why not end it with a shot of whiskey?_

Paige tried to ignore the voices in her head. She had not had a drink since her adoptive parents had died in the car crash. On special occasions, yes but never at random. She didn't want to spiral back down. Paige stared out into space.

_C'mon Paige, isn't this a special occasion? Don't say you weren't expecting this! Just one night and never again…One night, one night…_

The words repeated over and over again like a broken record. "One night…" Paige muttered. She got up, her expression in a trance like state. "One night…"

----------

Prue stood in front of the mirror in her room, staring at herself cautiously. She put a hand to her chest, fiddling with her necklace that had a pendant with her name on it. Her adoptive parents, Bill and Lynda, had given it to her when they had adopted her.

Danica came into the room holding a magazine in her hand and gasped when she saw her mother. Prue had changed out of the clothes she had worn earlier when they had gone shopping and into a simple but elegant black dress that showed of her delicately fine legs and bared her whole back.

"Wow." She muttered. Prue turned around and caught her daughter's eyes. She smiled.

"Do I look alright?" Prue asked her daughter, twirling around.

Danica nodded, still looking at her mother. Prue's hair had been curled giving it a slight wave, different from the normal 'hair down' she wore.

"Why the looks?"

Prue blushed. "Nothing, I just thought I'd…you know…dress up."

Danica did not reply but smirked. Prue turned an even deeper shade of red. "Hennessey's never blush!" Danica teased. "Since when do you blush?"

Prue turned away and ignored the remark. "I'll be back late so don't wait up for me. Ok?" She went over to her daughter, giving her a brief hug.

Danica held her smirk "Take your time, you don't have to come back… _early, _go and find _a guy_ and _have fun_..."

Prue pinched Danica who jumped and let out a shout. "Hey! That hurt!" She backed away, rubbing her arm, pretending to look hurt.

"You deserved it." Prue said over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse. "Bye!" She called out as she shut the door.

"Have fun!" Danica replied. No one answered. She shrugged and returned to her room, now flipping idly through its contents.

-----------

A/N: Crappy crappy chapter, crappy title. Wrote it early in the morning and I mean early, so blame the sleepiness. I promise, this will get better, I hope.

On another note, this story won't be ending that soon. It's going to be a long one, and I mean a long one. I'm doing part 9 at the mo' so I'll be posting part 4 sometime later.

Reviews much appreciated. Oh yes, thank you for reading through all this.


	4. Old Friends Meet New Ones

**Old Friends Meet New Ones**

A/N: Fourth part! Yay! Bon Appetite!

----------

The music blared loudly at P3. It was full tonight and it was just the beginning. The club manager sat in a secluded area where she could watch everyone dance, laugh and enjoy themselves. Piper smiled; she would have never thought in her wildest imagination that she would be owning a club, a successful one at the last.

She spotted her sister weaving through the crowd, two glasses in her hand.

"Here you go! Water for you and a martini for me!" Phoebe said, handing Piper her drink and flopping next to her.

Piper thanked Phoebe. "That really isn't a martini right?" Piper asked, pointing to the drink in Phoebe's hand.

"No."

"Thought so." Piper looked around. "Have you seen Leo?"

Shaking her head, Phoebe answered. "Not since this morning which was a long time ago, no."

"Sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something from me." Piper said, looking around for her husband.

Phoebe set her glass down. "Oh come on Piper, are you still on that?"

Piper looked sheepish. "Well, yeah! He's been gone all day! I'm entitled to worry!"

"I'm sorry about that." Said a voice in her ear. Piper whipped around and saw her fiancé standing behind her, beaming.

"Where have you been?" Piper scolded as Leo took a seat next to her.

Leo shrugged. "I went to meet up with some old friends."

Phoebe gagged. "You have friends!"

Leo stared at her, slightly hurt. "Yeah! I've got friends!"

Phoebe laughed but stopped when Piper gave her a look.

"Ok, but next time honey, you tell me where you're going." Piper said calmly. She didn't have a problem with Leo meeting with old friends. "When do I get to meet them?"

"Actually, he's been wanting to meet you all this time since I told him you and I were engaged."

Phoebe looked hopeful. "Is he single?"

"Phoebe!" Piper reprimanded.

"What! I was just asking!"

Leo cleared his throat. "He is single but he's having problems right now."

"Ohhhh…" Phoebe looked crestfallen. "He's just found out he's gay huh?"

It was Leo's turn to choke. "No!" He uttered. "Cole's not gay!"

"Name doesn't sound gay." Piper piped.

"Because he's not." Leo said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"So what's this problem he's going through then?" Phoebe questioned.

"Cole's just-" But before Leo could finish he's sentence, he heard a familiar voice call his name. _Again?_ He thought.

He looked to his left and it confirmed his thoughts. Cole stood at the foot of the stairs, waving at him. Accompanying him was a man who looked around the club.

"Cole!" Leo called out, waving an arm and beckoning him to come over.

"Oh wow!" Phoebe muttered to Piper. "He's hot!"

"Cole! Twice today? Coincidence or what?" Leo said happily, shaking Cole's hand.

"I guess! Out of all the places Leo, a club!" Cole shook his head.

"My 'wife to be' owns it." Leo hinted, inclining his head towards Piper.

Cole's eyes widened. "Ah! So you must be the famous Piper. Leo gushes about you."

Leo reddened as Piper smiled at him. "Really?"

Cole nodded then turned his attention to the lady sitting next to Piper. "And you must be Phoebe Halliwell, sister of Piper, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, Phoebe."

Cole smiled and Phoebe felt her heart melt. Cole then gestured to the man next to him. "Everyone, this is Darryl, Darryl Morris. Good friend of mine."

Darryl smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"So, what brings you guys here?" Leo asked as Cole and Darryl took a seat.

"We were just going to meet up with someone." Darryl replied.

"Someone?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded and looked at his watch. "But she seems to be running late."

"She?" Phoebe said casually "Uhh…Girlfriend?"

"Nah, just friends." Cole answered.

"Oh really?" Leo quppied.

"Yes." Cole replied.

Cole gave Phoebe another look. Phoebe's heart once again did a small jump.

"Speaking of which," Darryl got up and motioned to the stairs. "Here she comes."

They all turned their heads to the entrance. A woman who wore a sexy black dress and had brown wavy hair descended the set of steps.

"Oh my." Phoebe commented.

The lady caught sight of Darryl and Cole and came over.

"Darryl." She said, giving Darryl a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"And you too."

She let go and turned her attention to Cole who stood still. She smiled a lop-sided smile. Cole cracked a grin. "Prue!" He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Prue returned one.

"Cole." She said formally. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, yeah…" He couldn't help staring at Prue. The dressed fit her so perfectly it was as if it were hugging her.

Leo coughed and Prue turned around, only realizing then that there were more people. She turned back to Cole. "Care to introduce me?"

Cole returned to his senses. "Uhh... yeah, sure." He loosened his tie. "Uh, Prue, this is Leo Wyatt," Prue shook his hand. Leo suddenly felt a tingle surge through him. He stared at Prue curiously.

"Nice to meet you." Prue said politely.

Cole pointed to Phoebe who looked sulky. "Phoebe Halliwell." Prue shook her hand.

"And Piper Halliwell, Leo's fiancée."

Piper smiled at Prue as they shook each others hands. "Congrats on the engagement then." Prue said.

"Thanks." Piper replied.

Cole gesticulated to Prue. "Guys, this is Prue Hennessey."

Prue and Cole sat down.

"Prue huh?" Phoebe said rather rudely. Prue was taken aback but nodded. "Kinnda weird name."

"Phoebe." Piper whispered to Phoebe. She knew that Phoebe was jealous at the moment but Piper was starting to develop a liking to the stranger.

"Yes, kinnda weird." Prue replied back.

Phoebe leaned back and crossed her arms.

Leo decided to change the subject. "So how did you three meet?"

Darryl looked at Prue, unsure whether to answer or not.

"I met them five years ago." Prue replied, taking her eyes away from Phoebe. "They helped me out of a tough situation."

"I'm cop." Darryl answered. "You could say I was protecting Prue."

"And I was her lawyer." Cole answered as well.

"Divorcing a crazy abusive ex-husband then?" Phoebe asked indifferently.

Prue frowned. She didn't understand why Phoebe wasn't liking her. "No, I was just in a really tight situation." Prue did not elaborate.

Piper nodded in sympathy. "I never liked lawyers, no offence Cole." She added. Cole dismissed it with a wave of the hand. "I just think they're demons."

"Oh, they are but not Cole here, he's a miracle worker." Prue commented, smiling at Cole. Cole smiled back uneasily and stole a glance at Leo who had a raised eyebrow, clearly amused.

"So you say that you two are engaged?" Darryl pointed to Leo and Piper. "Elaborate?"

"Well," Piper stared at Leo. "I meet him last October. He was our handyman. I liked him and tried hinting heavily. It took him ten repairs to finally ask me out."

"Ten repairs huh? Men, clueless." Prue said.

"Ditto." Phoebe added, she might as well try to like Prue.

"So, then, just last month, he takes me out to a fancy restaurant and a violinist comes along and starts playing and he gets down on one knee and proposes." Piper concluded. "It was perfect."

"Awww…"

"Took me ages to plan." Leo said as he looked at Piper lovingly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not that kind of person to take up all the 'cuteness'." Cole interjected.

Darryl laughed. "You never were the cute kind of person Cole."

They all laughed. Cole blushed.

And so they sat there for nearly an hour, talking and chatting, mainly enjoying themselves. Even Phoebe was starting to warm up to Prue.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo all learned that Prue worked as professional photographer for nearly eight years and cashed in lots of money while Prue learned that Phoebe was in college, Leo working as a part time handyman and Piper owned the club they were at.

Suddenly, Darryl's pager went off making him jumped. He cast a glance at it and then returned to everyone. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He waved his pager around. "Duty calls."

"Oh Darryl, I probably won't be seeing you in three weeks!" Prue whined. "But since duty calls…" She got up and hugged Darryl.

"Bye Prue." He said hurriedly. "Bye everyone."

They all watched him hurry off. Prue sat back down next to Cole.

Leo opened his mouth to ask something but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Do-do-don't touch me!" Said a female voice near the bar. "You're a filthy bastard!"

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said, getting up. "Piper, there look likes there's going to be a brawl." She pointed.

A girl with dark brown hair was backing away from a guy who was trying to touch her.

Prue squinted her eyes upon realizing who the girl was. "Paige!"

She jumped up and hurried forward.

"I'll call security." Leo said, heading for the entrance. Piper nodded and followed Prue, Cole and Phoebe behind her.

"Come on baby." Said the first drunk guy. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"We just wanna play!" Said the second, inching forward.

Prue rushed to Paige's side, and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "Paige?"

Paige looked up. "P-Pure?" She asked. It was clear that she was heavily intoxicated. "Peru?"

"Paige, honey, you're drunk."

"Those two are…They wanted to lay me." Paige put a hand to her head. "Ouuwww! My head hurts and your face looks all messsssy and scrowed up Pure!"

"Well, it looksa alike we got ourselves two pretty girls!" Howled one of the drunks, advancing. "I'm gonna have fun!"

Now everyone had stopped dancing and were now watching, even the music had ceased.

Cole stepped in, blocking Prue and Paige from view. "Clear off."

The two drunken guys sneered. "You think your all man huh? Huh!"

Leo suddenly appeared with two muscular guards at his side. He point to the two drunks and the guards leaped into action, grabbing them and dragging them out.

"This won't be the end!" One of them wailed. "I'll be back!"

"Oi! Shut up asshole before I press charges on you for harassing a customer of mine!" Piper shouted out. "Kick them out." She told the guards who nodded.

"Thh…Thank you pretty lady!" Paige said, pointing at Piper.

"Oh she's drunk alright." Phoebe commented.

"Let's cele-cele-celebratee in the honor of Florida!" Paige exclaimed. "I liked Florida but I've never been to Floordida!"

Prue wrapped her arms tighter around Paige. She looked up at Piper. "We have to get her out of here. She's really drunk."

"We should take her to her home." Leo said as everyone returned into their party moods. The music was once again blaring loudly.

Prue nodded. "Paige, where do you live?"

Paige giggled like a child. "I don't have a home anymore." She laughed. "I got kicked out! Haha!"

Prue looked worried. "I think she doesn't remember where she lives."

"In that case," Piper sighed. "We'll take her back to our place." She pointed to Phoebe, Leo and herself.

"Ok." Prue began to start for the entrance, a giggling Paige in her arms.

"Wait! I'm coming with you Prue!" Cole said.

Prue shook her head. "Cole, I'm not going to trouble you. I can handle Paige. I'm sorry the night had to end this way." She added bitterly. "I'll call you." And with that, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige left the club leaving Cole standing there.

----------

A/N: So, what do you think? Not my best. And of course, thank you for reading and please, feel free to review and criticize.


	5. Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Mony19:** That's how I planned them to meet one another, through mutual friends. I thought it would be better than just making them run into each other accidentally and all.

**Charmedchick34: **You'd be surprised on how Cole, Prue and Darryl met. I won't let anything slip cuz it's kind of a key part later on.

**Danielle503:** Don't worry hon, I'm going to try an update daily! Glad you're liking the story.

**Afw: **Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate it.

Anyway, Here's the fifth part, I just had to post it. Hope you'll like it.

----------

"I think she fell asleep." Prue said out loud as Piper's car stopped outside of a beautiful Victorian home.

"Thank god. I was going to punch her if she started singing 'Ninety-nine bottles of ale on the wall' or in her words, 'Nine-ninety ale bottles on the wall'." Phoebe said, getting out.

Prue slowly pushed Paige out of the car, Phoebe catching her as Prue got out. "Leo, a little help here."

Leo carefully scooped Paige up and carried her to the Manor.

"Come on." Piper said to Prue as she climbed up the stairs with Phoebe.

Prue looked up and gaped at the house in front of her. There was no way to describe it; all she could say was that it was beautiful.

Piper opened the front door and beckoned Prue in. As Prue set her first steps inside the house, she felt a warm wind blow by her, strangely enough, making her shiver. She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. _I've been here before,_ she thought, _I've been here_.

"Prue? Are you ok?" Piper's voice asked worriedly.

Prue snapped her eyes open and smiled weakly at Piper. "Déjà vu. I feel like I've been here before...I don't know how, but I know this place."

"Déjà vu?"

Prue nodded and closed her eyes again. She knew the place, she had been there before but yet, she couldn't remember when and how. She opened her eyes.

Piper curiously looked at Prue but did notpush further instead, shetook Prue's arm and led her to the living room where Leo and Phoebe had set Paige on the couch.

"Oh Paige." Prue said quietly, kneeling down and thumbing Paige's cheeks. "You told me you stopped drinking. Why?"

Paige did not reply but instead murmured inaudible. Prue sighed and wiped away a strand of hair on Paige's face.

"How did you two meet? Did she help you out of that…uh… tough situation?" Phoebe asked, slowly regretting how she had treated Prue earlier as she watched Prue care for the girl as if she were her mother.

Prue looked up and shook her head. "No. Paige and I, we just met three weeks ago yet I feel like I've known her my whole life." Prue smiled. She put two fingers on Paige's neck and started slapping it against her skin.

Paige shifted but did not wake up.

"Looks like she's going to be out all night." Leo said, crossing his arm.

"Yeah, looks like." Prue voiced as she got up.

Piper shrugged. "She can stay here. I mean, we don't really mind right?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No."

"Thank you." Prue thanked.

"I think it would be a good idea also if you stayed her too, for the night. It's not a good idea if she," Phoebe gestured to Paige. "woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people."

Prue was once again taken by surprise. A few hours ago, Phoebe had been moody with her and now she was being all nice. "Uhh…Well, if that's ok."

Piper scoffed. "It's fine. The more the merrier. Anyway, we have an extra room upstairs you could stay there-"

Prue cut her off. "I don't want to be a problem. I'll just sleep here."

"We don't have a couch left. Paige took it up. How are you going to sleep?" Leo asked.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the chairs. I can sleep sitting." Prue said. "Uh, may I use your phone? I have to make a call."

"Sure, sure." Piper reached for the cordless phone that was on a table behind her. "Here." She handed Prue the phone.

She dialed the number. They all watched her.

"Hello?" Prue straightened. "Dani? It's me. Yeah. Look, I won't be able to get home tonight. I found Paige drunk at a club. Thing is, I'm at a house of a friend," Piper beamed at the mention of 'friend'. "And so is Paige. She's really drunk and it's best if she stays the night here. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't be worried about Paige, she'll be fine. Ok. Love you too. Bye." She hung up and handed Piper back the phone.

"Dani? A boyfriend?" Phoebe asked, smiling slightly.

Prue hesitated. She didn't know if it were right to tell Phoebe, Piper and Leo that she had a fifteen year old daughter. "Uh, well, you could say someone special to me." She sat down on one of the seats. It was then when she realized how sleepy she was. She yawned.

Piper, noticing the tiredness in Prue's eyes, said, "Well, we'd better leave you to rest. You look tired."

Prue rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

Phoebe nodded. She was tired herself. "I think I'll retire for the night too." She waved at them all. "Night." She called out as she headed for the stairs.

"I think we should go too." Leo whispered to Piper.

"Ok, but go on ahead. I have to do something in the kitchen first." Piper whispered back. She kissed Leo lightly on the lips, parting as he headed for the stair.

Prue smiled as she watched. "You two must be really in love."

Piper looked at Prue. "Well, yeah. We plan to get married soon but not just yet."

_Soon_.

The word echoed in Piper's head.

"You're scared." Prue contemplated as Piper sat opposite of her.

Piper looked surprised. _How can she be reading me so well?_, Piper thought.

Prue fiddled with her fingers. "Don't be."

Piper couldn't help asking. "But how do I know if he's the right one?"

"The million dollar question." Prue gazed at Piper, turning serious. "Answer these questions without hesitation. Do you love Leo?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him and have his children?"

"Yes." Piper looked surprised. She hadn't even thought of it.

Prue smiled, leaning back. "That answers your question."

Piper looked at Prue with a new found respect. "You seem like an expert on this."

"Well, you can say I had experience."

"Married once?"

"No, but I was in a serious relationship. It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Some people aren't just meant to be." Prue gazed into space.

Piper took this as a cue that their conversation was over. Slowly, she got up and made her way to the kitchen but not before casting one last glance at Prue. A single tear fell from Prue's eye but she wiped it away quickly but not quick enough for Piper not to notice.

----------

Penny Halliwell slowly made her way to the front door of the Manor. She inserted her keys and opened the door carefully, not wanting to make noise.

She had been gone all day and she knew her granddaughters would want to ask her question. It was pretty late, nearly one in the morning.

Closing it behind her, she walked towards the stair but stopped when she saw two figures in the living room, motionless. It was too dark to see who they were so she crept in, taking a peak.

She was shocked to see it wasn't Piper or Phoebe. Two strangers, both female, slept in the room. One on the couch and the other sleeping on the recliner, her head on her shoulder. Clearly her granddaughters knew who they were.

Penny saw a flicker of light in the kitchen and knew who was still up. Quietly, she strolled towards the kitchen and opened the door to find Piper bustling around in her night robe.

Piper twirled around and saw her Grams staring at her. "Grams!" She said, putting a hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Piper?" Why are there two strangers sleeping in our living room?" Grams questioned as she shut the door.

"Well, the one sleeping on the couch got drunk and the other one wouldn't leave her alone and so we decided to let her stay. Don't worry! We know them or at least the one sleeping while sitting." Piper added. She knew how her Grams hated letting strangers into the house.

Penny sighed. "Ok, if you know them…I'm going to bed." She said tiredly.

"Wait!"

Penny stopped and turned around.

"Where have you been all day Grams?" Piper said in a stern voice.

Penny smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was just…I was just…" She thought hard. "I was at a law firm! I was getting my will up to date."

Piper frowned, not totally convinced by the story.

"I thought I'd leave the house to my granddaughters and I wanted to add a few more things to it." Penny added. Now she needed to update her will for real.

Piper shrugged. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll go up with you." Piper walked over to her Grams and together they walked silently to the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Piper, what are the names of those two young ladies?" She asked.

"Prue and Paige." Piper replied as they reached the second landing.

Penny gasped and stopped in her tracks, looking shocked and astonished at the same time.

"Grams?" Piper looked at her grandmother who stood stock-still. "Is something wrong?"

Penny's senses returned_. Prue and Paige. _"Yes, I mean no, I'm fine." She replied in a steady voice.

"Okk." Piper squinted in the dark.

Penny smiled. "I am. You'd better go to bed Piper. Leo will wonder where you've gone too." _Prue and Paige._

Penny hurriedly kissed Piper on her forehead, steered her to her room and quickly walked over to hers, closing the door. She waited for five whole minutes before going out. She looked the hall up and down and saw no one. Quickly, she hurried to the attic.

----------

A/N: Thank you for reading this. It was done in a hurry so I wasn't able to make it flow the way I want it to but it's doing fine. From here on out, it's about to get very interesting.

Thank you for reading and please, review if you must. I'm not going to force you since you have already taken time to read my story. Tune in for the next part! It'll be coming soon!


	6. Conversations With The Dead

**Conversations With TheDead**

A/N: Yet again, huge thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed as well. I would just like to reply to a few reviews:

**D: **Cole didn't say he was married, only engaged. As for Paige having a passive power...I'll think about it. I'll consider

**charmed lover12345: **I know its boring at the mo'. Even I know. Lol. Just bare with it for a little bit more.

Big thanks to the others! Read on! Also, I've shortened the title to **'Charmed: Throughout The Years'.**

----------

Penny bustled around the attic as she set white candles in a circle. She looked around for a lighter and saw one on a table and quickly grabbed it. She hurried around the candles, lighting them one by one.

When they had all been lighted. She took out a heavy black book from a trunk. Opening it to the right page, she read a paragraph, or what seemed more to be an incantation, out loud.

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide._

When she was down, she set the book back in its place and glanced at the center of the white lighted circled candles in the attic.

A flurry of bright white lights appeared and a ghostly form of a woman stood in front of her, looking slightly baffled.

"Mother?" The new arrival asked.

"Patty!" Penny cried, ambling to the edge of the circle. "Patty, oh dear!"

"Mother? What's wrong?" Patty asked as she looked suddenly worried.

"Your daughters."

Patty's eyes widened. "Has something happened to Piper and Phoebe?"

Penny shook her head. "Your daughters," she choked. "Pa-Paige and P-P-Prue, they are here."

"What?" Patty asked, shocked. "P-Prue and Paige?"

"The youngest and the eldest. Oh Patty! They're here! Your children are her! My darling granddaughters are her." She whispered in an audible voice.

Patty's expression turned blank.

_Flashback_

_Patty and Victor walked up to the orphanage together, a baby swaddled in a blanket with the letter 'P' on it, in their arms. _

_Tears gleamed as they walked through. A lady solemnly stood their, waiting for them to come nearer. Victor stopped her before they reached the lady._

"_Patty, are you sure about this?" Victor asked, a hint of a plead in his voice. _

_Patty closed her eyes then opened them as tears came out. "We have to, for our daughters safety." She looked down at the sleeping child in her arm._

"_We don't, we don't have too. Patty…"_

"_Victor," she placed a hand on his arm. "We have too."_

_Victor nodded and he bowed his head as they continued walking._

_The lady cleared her throat once Victor and Patty stood in front of her._

"_Are you sure?" She asked._

_Patty nodded but Victor just looked at the baby._

_The lady sighed. "Very well." She tried to take the baby but Patty backed away. _

"_I'd like a few more minutes with her." She said through tears. The lady nodded sympathetically. It was always hard for the parents to part with their children._

_Patty smiled down at her daughter. "I will always love you. Remember that. I will always love you Prue." She whispered. Prue stirred slightly and smiled as if she had heard her mother._

_Victor leaned over and kissed Prue on her forehead. "My baby." He said, tears flowing. "Daddy loves you and someday, I know, you'll find your way back to us." He bit his lip. _

"_Goodbye for now." Patty added. She then looked at the lady. "Please, who ever adopts her, please tell them that I would appreciate it if they kept her name Pruedence and if they would give her this blanket when she grows older."_

_The lady nodded. The mother clearly loved her child very much, why give her up? She wondered._

_Patty handed the lady Prue and with one last glance turned away and walked out. Halfway to the car, Patty broke down and fell to the floor crying._

_Victor helped her up, hugging her. _

"_Prue. Prue!" She said out loud._

"_Patty. It's going to be ok." Victor said in a hushed voice. "Come on."_

_And with that, Victor helped Patty into the car and without glancing back, drove off._

_**Seven year later…**_

"_I don't want to give her up, Sam." Patty said quietly as she looked down at her daughter's face. "I've done it once with Prue…"_

_Sam sighed. "We have to. The Elders, you don't know what they could do to her…"_

"_Must we?"_

_Sam nodded and he took her hand in his and they both reappeared in a church, blue and white lights all around them._

_A young lady who was sitting in one of the pews witnessed Patty and Sam orbing and was frozen in fear._

_Patty made her way to her but Sam took her hand. "We've just been exposed!"_

_Patty did not listen but inched towards the terrified woman._

"_Excuse me my dear, what is your name?" Patty addressed her softly._

"_Si…Sister Agnes." The young lady spluttered. "What…what are you? An…Angel?"_

_Patty smiled and nodded but her smile disappeared to be overtaken by a look of grief. "Sister Agnes, I must ask you to do something for me…"_

_Sister Agnes stood up, bowing her head. "Please, anything…My service is for you to use…"_

_Patty gestured to the baby in her arms. "Please protect this child, keep her safe. Find her a family who will love her."_

_Sister Agnes now looked at what she had thought was a bundle of blankets in Patty's arm and realized that it was moving._

"_Please, find her a family who will take care of her…" Patty's voice cracked. She handed Sister Agnes the baby. Patty began to sob. Sam appeared by her side and he put an arm around her shoulder._

_Sister Agnes gently cradled the child in her arms. _

"_Tell…tell the family who take her to…to name the baby with a name beginning with the…the letter 'P'…" Patty said through her sobs._

_Sister Agnes felt her heart wrench. "I will."_

_Patty blew a kiss to the baby. "Blessed be." She said before she and Sam orbed out._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Patty." Penny called out. "Patty!"

Patty snapped out of her thoughts, gazing back at her mother. "My daughters are all here?" She whispered.

Penny smiled and nodded. "They've all found their way back Patty."

Patty smiled sadly. "I only wish I could be there to witness it."

Penny felt guitly Patty, her very own daughter, had died early. She always felt pity for her when Patty expressed her love for her children. She sometimes wondered why she got to live longer than her daughter.

"They wish you were here too, in their hearts even though they don't know it yet."

"You haven't told them that they're sisters?" Patty asked, changing the subject.

Her mother shook her head. "They have just found each other. I don't want to drop it on them."

"We should give them time." Patty added.

"How about them being witches?"

Patty sighed. "Tell them when the time is right mother, when the time is right." Patty unexpectedly felt a pull and she knew she was being taken back.

"Blessed be mother. I love you." Patty blew a kiss at her mother before she disappeared in a flurry of white lights. Penny was then left alone in the eerie lights of the candles.

Somewhere downstairs….

Prue suddenly sat up, wide awake. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar place.

_Where am I? _She thought. She looked around and saw Paige sleeping peacefully on the couch. Prue eased as she remembered she was at Piper's for the night.

Prue realized she had been dreaming a few minutes earlier.

A dream about a woman who held her and a man who loved her. She tried to recall their faces but her vision became blurry. She sighed.

"Better get back to sleep." She said to herself. Leaning back and relaxing, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.

---------

A/N: I had to add the girls mom. I'm not that mean to keep her out of the picture! Not really the greatest chapter but it will do. Note, I might be going on a hiatus of three days so this will probably be the last chapter you'll see in three days! I'll try and update this at where I'm going!

Thank you for reading and please, review.


	7. Breakfast At The Manor

**Breakfast At The Manor**

Hi, I'm back from my wonderful but brief three day hiatus. Lol. Like you care. Anyway, here it is, as promised. Part 6! Yay! There will be times when I won't be updating this story due to the fact that I'm working on it but when I do go away, I'll inform you on my lastest updates. Ok, back to th topic. Enjoy!

---------

Paige groaned as she gradually turned over to her side. Her throat felt weird and worst of all her head throbbed. Her brain was fuzzy and she couldn't remember what had happened.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ceiling. She sat up abruptly but regretted it when her head started spinning and her vision turned hazy.

"Oww." She put a hand to the back of her head. It was when she noticed a female sitting on a chair draped in a blanket, sleeping in the room that she started to blink and the haze started to clear.

"Prue?" She said in a guttural voice.

Prue smiled and opened her eyes, rubbing them. "Hey Paige."

"P-Prue. Where am I?"

Prue yawned. Paige looked closer and saw that Prue was wearing a black dress and her hair was fuzzy.

"Do you remember anything?" Prue asked, getting up and sitting next to Paige who scooted over to make space.

Paige shook her head and felt a dull throb. "Ooouuu. What happened?"

"Paige, you got drunk last night." Prue said in a serious tone, losing all drowsiness and turning stern.

Paige suddenly saw a flashback of her drinking shots and shots of whiskey at a club that she could not recall. "Oh."

"Why? You said you stopped drinking."

The reason zoomed into Paige's head. Her shoulders slumped. "I got kicked out of my house because I couldn't pay the rent." She muttered. "I got kind of upset and went on a drinking bout."

Prue put an arm around Paige's shoulder. She wanted Paige to be following the right direction.

They said nothing for a few minutes. Paige looked around. "Where am I?"

Prue looked around too.

"You're at the Halliwells." Said a voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Phoebe standing by the door.

Phoebe walked over and stretched her hand. "Phoebe Halliwell."

Paige took her hand and shook it, looking slightly befuddled. "Paige Mattgews, Matthews." She corrected. "What am I doing here?"

"You got drunk last night and you passed out." Prue explained.

"You were out and so we decided to let you stay here. Prue's also been here the whole night." Phoebe continued.

"Thanks." Paige muttered to Prue.

"Welcome."

Phoebe straightened. "Come on to the dining room. Piper prepared breakfast, rather a feast, for you." Phoebe went.

Prue got up and helped Paige to stand. "Piper?"

"She's Phoebe's sister. She's really nice." Prue put an arm around Paige's waist and helped her through the door and to the dining room where Phoebe was.

"Wow. This does look like a feast." Paige commented, looking at all the food on the table. There was bacon, fried eggs, omelets, pancakes, waffles, hotdogs, a basket of freshly baked rolls, orange juice, coffee, tea, milk, even a box of cereals and for an odd reason, fried chicken legs.

Piper came into the room, wearing a white apron, carrying a plate of toasts. She grinned when she saw Prue and Paige.

"Hey." She set the plate down and hurried over to Paige shaking her hand. "Piper Halliwell."

"Paige Matthews. Did you cook all this?" Paige said, amazed.

"Uhuh. I didn't know what you liked so I panicked and…well… kinnda cooked everything."

"That's Piper." Phoebe piped as she sat down.

"Piper, you didn't have to go through all this." Prue uttered.

"No, your guests." Then she added, "It was fun anyway."

"Piper used to be a chef. Now she only cooks for us which is great might I add. She gets hyped when she cooks for other people." Phoebe said as she grabbed a waffle and put it onto her plate.

"Wow!" Said a voice from behind. Prue and Paige turned around.

Leo walked into the room, his mouth clearly watering. He looked at Piper. "I love you!"

Piper smiled. "Leo, this is Paige Matthews." She gestured to Paige. "Paige, my fiancé, Leo Wyatt." Paige smiled in return.

Leo waved. "How ya feeling?" He asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Ok. Throbbing head but other than that, fine."

Leo nodded and sat down.

"Well, sit down guys. You might as well eat since you've already slept here." Piper beckoned. Paige heeded and sat next to Phoebe. Prue however stayed standing.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Piper said cheerfully, walking away.

"You know," Phoebe said through a mouthful of waffles and eggs. "I haven't seen Piper this cheerful."

Leo nodded as he grabbed a roll. "She doesn't have many friends."

Paige suddenly felt sorry for Piper. She knew how it felt like to be friendless, being one herself when she was a teen.

----------

Piper opened the door and found a girl standing in front of her. Her very light brown hair was cut in a layered fashion, her blue eyes mesmerizing and her tall, slim figure added with the way she held herself, daunting. She looked strangely familiar.

A carrier bag was slung around her shoulder. She was dressed in white Capri pants, tennis shoes and a pink sleeveless top. _Must be around eighteen_, Piper thought.

"Uhh, hi." The girl said uncertainly.

"Hi, may I help you?" Piper asked politely.

"Is Prue Hennessey here?"

"Yeah. She's here. Who are you?"

"I'm Danica." She quipped. "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, come in." Piper welcomed the girl in, guiding her to the dining room.

"Mom?" Danica called uncertainly at a brown haired woman who stood by the table surrounded by three people, her back facing Danica.

_Mom,_ Piper questioned in her head as she moved towards her husband, _Mom?_

She turned around and Danica caught a glint of blue in her eyes.

"Danica?" Prue asked.

Danica dropped her things on the floor and flung her arms around her mother who nearly fell back.

"Mom!" Danica hugged her tight. "You got me worried!"

Prue slowly disengaged herself from her daughter. Prue put a hand to Danica's cheek. "I'm fine sweetie. Are you ok?"

Danica nodded. "Don't ever do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't ever leave me." She muttered. "I thought you ran away fro me."

Prue sighed. "I'd never leave you."

"I know." She whispered. She then caught a glance of Paige.

"Paige!" She squealed, rushing over to hug her. She wrapped her arms around Paige's shoulders.

"Hey kiddo." Paige greeted, smiling. She suddenly yelped as Danica slapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't kiddo me! I thought you said you stopped drinking!" Danica said sternly.

Paige rubbed her shoulder. "Like mother like daughter!"

"Don't worry hon, I think this time she had a reason." Danica glanced at Prue but did not question. She realized that there were three other people in the room she did not know. She felt herself blush.

"Oh, um…You guys, this is my fifteen year old daughter, Danica." She pointed to Danica who smiled slightly. "Danica…Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Piper's fiancé."

"Uh hi."

"Danika?" Phoebe questioned.

"Da-nica." Danica corrected. "You can call me Dani though."

"Fifteen years old?" Piper asked, glancing at Prue. "So that means…"

"That means I had her when I was fourteen, yeah." Prue shuffled her feet. _This is it,_ she thought, _they never want to see me ever again._

When ever Prue mentioned that she had a daughter, people would always grimace as if she were filthy.

"Well then," Piper grinned. "Care to join us for breakfast Dani?"

Danica smiled. "Love too!" She sat down.

Prue smiled as well. "Prue?" Piper asked as she sat on the opposite end.

"Oh." Prue sat next to her daughter who was staring at the food hungrily. "Did you eat?"

Danica shook her head. "I was in a hurry."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Paige quizzed, waving a fork around.

"Well, I called Cole this morning," Phoebe looked up at the mention of Cole. "And he told me you were going to the Halliwells house last night. I looked in the directory and found the name Piper Halliwell and followed the address which led me here."

"You were heading for tennis practice?" Prue asked as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth, contemplating her outfit. Danica nodded.

"You play?" Leo asked, slightly amazed. He had never actually met a female tennis player. None of the Halliwells were into sports.

"Plays like Martina Hingis." Prue said proudly.

"I second that. Exactly like Hingis." Paige added.

Danica smiled. "I'm hoping I can join the WTA when I grow older."

Piper looked at Leo quizzically. "WTA?"

"Women's Tennis Association." Leo answered. "Like the ATP but for women."

"ATP?" Piper echoed.

It was Phoebe who answered this time. "Association of Tennis Professionals. That's for men." Piper stared at Phoebe. "What? I think some of the guys are hot."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know a thing about tennis?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." Phoebe said in an undertone.

"So you're going to let Danica play tennis? How about her education?" Piper had always believed education was a top priority.

"Well, Dani wants to do it and she's determined so I'll just have to trust her and let her." Prue replied, smiling at Danica who smiled back. "Plus, she's going to be continuing her education."

Piper opened her mouth to reply but at that moment, footsteps could be heard coming down from the stairs. They all turned their heads towards the source and in a few seconds, an elderly lady came down, fully dressed.

She stepped back when she saw everyone staring at her. She offered them a smile.

Piper got up. "Grams."

"Good morning everyone. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Penny added. She looked at the two strangers who she knew were her granddaughters. Her heart swelled with happiness. She then saw a girl sitting next to one of them.

Piper cleared her throat. "Ah, Grams, Paige Matthews," Paige waved cheerily. _Paige. _The name echoed in her head. "Prue Hennessey,"

Prue smiled. "Hi." Penny inclined her head. _Prue_.

"And Danica Hennessey, Prue's fifteen year old daughter." Piper gestured to Danica who smiled nervously.

_I have a great granddaughter,_ Penny thought, _of course, Danica._

"Penny Halliwell." Penny said, introducing herself. "A.K.A, Grams. I'm Phoebe's and Piper's grandmother." _And yours too my dears,_ She thought.

"Well, you have two really wonderful granddaughters Ms. Halliwell." Danica said. "They took good care of my mother and Paige." She looked at Piper and Phoebe fondly.

Prue laughed to herself. Danica was a charmer and she knew it. Prue glanced at Piper who was now grinning from ear to ear. She took her glass of orange juice and sipped.

Penny looked at Danica fondly. "You can call me Grams. No need for formalities in this house."

"Uhh…Sure." Danica said uneasily.

Penny looked down at her watch. "I have to go my dears."

"But you haven't even had breakfast Grams! And yesterday, you were out all day!" Phoebe pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but it's a business matter concerning the house. It must be taken care of. Before I go, Leo, I'd like to talk to you outside please." Leo pointed to himself. Penny nodded and headed for the front porch.

Leo looked longingly at his unfinished breakfast but got up all the same and followed Penny.

------------

"Is there something wrong?" Leo asked as he closed the door firmly behind him.

"Nothing is wrong, but there is something impressively right Leo." Penny looked at his granddaughter's husband to be. Penny knew that he was a whitelighter, yes she did.

The Elders had appointed him as the Charmed Ones whitelighter when they would be reconstituted and Penny had been helping him try and find the two long lost sisters for a long time now. She was all too happy when he had proposed to Piper. He was a good man.

"How did you do it?" Penny asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"How did you do it? How did you get them together?" Penny asked again.

"Penny, as much as I love you speaking in codes, I don't understand what you are talking about."

Penny frowned, and muttered to herself. "Then you didn't bring them together."

"What are you talking about? Bring who together?"

Penny blinked. "The Charmed Ones are together! Leo, they've finally found each other!"

Leo jumped. "When! Where! How!"

"Right here."

Leo looked bewildered. "Here?"

"Who is inside the Manor right now eating breakfast with Phoebe and Piper?"

"Prue and Pai…" He stopped and backed away slightly. "No…"

"It's them Leo. I never told you this but the eldest Halliwell was named Prue. Prue Halliwell."

"But what about Paige? Piper's mother never named her. How can you be sure that she's the last Charmed One?"

Penny sighed. "A few months after Paige was given up at the church when she was born, I went there myself, just to see if Paige had finally found a home. When I got there, she was gone. I asked a nun there about her and she told me that a family had taken her. I asked if they had named her. She said the blessed baby had been named Paige." She looked at Leo. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. The Charmed Ones."

Leo let out a whistle. "So, right now, the Halliwell sisters are all together?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Penny nodded.

Leo ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure what to do next. Should he go inside and tell them all they were sisters? Tell them that they were witches? Tell them that they were the most powerful witches of all time?

Penny had seemed to sense Leo's troubled mind and said, "No, we can't tell them just yet. They just found each other, if we tell them; they'll be gone right away."

"But when?"

"When the time is right. What you have to do now is make sure they'll see each other again." Penny looked at her watch. "I have to go."

"What about the Elders?" Leo called out as Penny descended.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to Leo. "Don't tell them anything. If they find out, they'll be sure to try and make the girls use their powers. They're not ready just yet." And with that, she continued on.

Leo watched Penny walk down the street until she disappeared around the corner. Without a backward glance, he went back into the Manor.

-----------

Vague. I konw. The Danica tennis thing, I just had to add, don't ask why. Maybe it'll play a key part next time, who knows. Update soon, I promise. Review if you must.


	8. Enter The New Housemate

**Enter The New Housemate**

A/N: I'm trying as hard as I possible can to speed things up here...You guys must be getting restless! In the mean time, here's part 8. Enjoy!

----------

Leo quietly slipped into the house, contemplating everything that Penny had just revealed. Prue and Paige were Charmed Ones. They were going to be legendary in the magical world along with Piper and Phoebe.

_They have yet to prove themselves_, Leo thought, _But put that aside, I have to make them stay together._

He stopped in the hallway as Paige answered the solutions to his problems unknowingly.

----------

"…so that's why I got kinnda drunk last night." Paige finished off. For the last two minutes, she had been explaining to the Halliwells and Danica why she had gone drinking.

Danica played around with her food. "Where are you going to live?"

"I honestly don't know." Paige replied truthfully. "I don't know."

"You could stay here." Leo suggested, sauntering into the room and sitting back into his place. Apparently no one had heard him come in. He had listened to Paige's whole explanation, giving him the answers to her problem and ironically, his.

"How long have you been standing there?" Piper asked.

"Long enough." Leo replied. "Why doesn't she stay here. Piper? Pheebs?"

"Oh no, I've been too much trouble already! I don't want to-"

"You know, that isn't a bad idea." Phoebe said, cutting off Paige. "I mean, we have a spare room upstairs that hasn't been used in a long time. Paige can stay there until she's found a place."

Piper chewed her toast thoughtfully. "Well…Why not? Spare room not in use could be put back to use. Oh, don't worry, you don't have to pay." Piper added when she saw Paige's face express anxiousness.

Paige opened her mouth several times but closed them because she had nothing to say. She never ever depended on other people, never but now, she felt that she had to comply for once if she wanted a place to live besides; she was starting to like the Halliwells even though they had only known one another in less than an hour.

Prue watched Paige shrewdly. She knew Paige hated to include other people in her problems; she was an independent person, just like Prue but Prue doubted she would decline the offer.

Paige sighed heavily. Leo tensed. _She has to accept, please accept, _Leo prayed in his head.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Paige muttered looking around.

Leo loosened slightly, relaxing while Phoebe beamed. "Cool! Now we have a new housemate! Welcome!"

"How about your stuff?" Danica enquired. "Your stuff at your place."

"I have to get them before three o'clock this afternoon." Said Paige as she recalled the letter.

"I can drive you there if you want." Phoebe offered, getting up. "Today's a free day for me."

Paige was yet again lost for words. Why were they being so nice? Did they pity her?

"Good! Let's go!" Phoebe said happily, taking Paige's blank expression as a 'yes'.

Danica jumped up as well. "I have to get to tennis practice!"

Prue stood up. "I'll come with you Dani, I have to go home and change." She gestured to her wrinkled black dress. "I'll come back her Paige. Piper, thank you for your generosity. Leo, Phoebe." She nodded at them and waved and followed after Danica who was waiting by the door.

"Bye!" Danica called out as she and Prue left.

Piper started clearing the table. "Better get going. It might take long to pack all your things." Piper told Paige before heading to the kitchen.

Paige nodded and got up. "See you Leo."

"Yeah, see you back here." Paige smiled weakly before being pulled towards the front door by an enthusiastic Phoebe.

The door closed yet again just as Piper came back in. Leo looked at her. She seemed happier than ever.

He cleared his throat. "What do you think of Prue and Paige?"

Piper stacked all the plates. "They seem nice. I like them and I think it was very kind of you to offer Paige to stay here." She added, grinning at Leo. "But I don't know about Grams."

"She'd be happy." Leo said. "I'm sure."

"How do you know mister?"

"Oh, your Grams seemed to like Prue and Paige." He said carefully making sure not to reveal anything. "I think she liked Danica the most. Point is, she was warm to all of them. She won't have a problem with Paige staying here."

Piper stared and Leo felt himself shrink slightly. _Can she read my thoughts?_

Piper broke into a smile and kissed Leo on the lips unexpectedly.

Leo kissed her back but clearly confused. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That's for being the most sweetest and most sensible guy, ever." Piper replied, returning back to clearing up the table. She went into the kitchen.

Leo smiled to himself. He might just get used to having Paige around.

----------

"I-Don't know…How you-survive by taking the-the stairs each day." Phoebe huffed as she put a hand to her side.

Paige continued on up. "I don't, I'm forced to everyday."

Phoebe hurried after her. "How many more steps?"

"Don't worry, were here." Paige stepped onto her landing. She walked briskly to her door and taking the key out, inserted it into its hole and opened the door.

"It's not much but its home." Paige waved her hand.

Phoebe gratefully stumbled inside. She looked around. It was a one room studio with a little kitchen to her right and a bed to her left and a couch and a coffee table at the edge of the room. Surprisingly, a few of the things Paige owned where boxed up. (A/N: I don't know how Paige's real flat looked like so I made this up!)

Paige noticed Phoebe's eyes linger on the boxes. She cleared her throat. "I never really got to unpack when I moved here last year."

"Then I guess that will speed up the packing." Phoebe said. "Should we start?"

"Uh, yeah, there are boxes in the store room outside. Let me go get those, stay here." Paige quickly went out.

Phoebe slowly walked around the room. She stopped when she saw a picture frame on the coffee table. Curiously, she picked it up and stared at the photo.

A man and a woman along with a girl around the age of seventeen all posed for the picture, the girl in between the two. They were all smiling happily, like a perfect family.

Phoebe looked closer and saw that the seventeen year old was Paige. She smiled.

Paige's hair was straight with fringes and her teeth sported braces.

The door opened and closed as Paige set down a couple of boxes. "Scavenged what I could." She looked at Phoebe and saw the picture frame in her hands.

"Paige, is this you?" Phoebe waved the frame around. Paige walked over and stared at the picture. She felt her eyes water.

"Ye-yes." She choked.

"Who are these two? Your parents?" Phoebe pointed to the man and woman.

Paige nodded.

"Where are they now?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige's parents in detail.

"They…They're dead." Paige managed to say. Phoebe looked up, horrified. She quickly put the picture down.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know."

Paige shook her head. "It's not your fault." She sighed. "They died in a car crash a few days after this was taken… They were the best parents ever. Well, adoptive parents."

"You were adopted?"

Paige nodded. "The Matthews…They took me in when I was a baby after they found me at a church." She felt a pang of pain. She had never really gotten over the fact that her mom and dad were dead. She stared at the picture.

She was supposed to have died in the car crash with her parents but miraculously, she had survived. She only remembered being in the car and the next thing, finding herself on the road. Her parents had died instantly and she had never forgiven herself for being the one alive.

"My mom died when I was around two." Phoebe said quietly. Paige glanced at her. "She drowned. My dad left us when I was five; I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry…" Paige stammered.

"Hey, there's a reason for everything right?" Phoebe said.

Paige nodded then looked around her place. "We'd better get packing if we want to make it to that three o'clock curfew thing."

"Agreed." Phoebe said.

They silently grabbed their boxes and slowly began to put things into it, each deep in thought.

Without their knowing, the two girls had made a bond that was to only grow stronger in the weeks to come.

---------

Cole slowly walked up to the door of the flat he knew so well. How many times had he been there in the last five years?

He let out a sigh, unsure whether to knock or just come back later.

Prue had not called him as she had promised the other night and Cole had gotten worried since Danica had called him early in that morning informing him she had not arrived home yet.

He turned his back to door but did not move, instead he leaned against it. He didn't want to seem like he was paranoid.

_I'm not being paranoid, just worried_, He thought, _she's a good friend and I have every right to be worried, Prue is just a-aahhhh!_

The door behind him opened and in a split second he spun around. Tripping over his own feet, he fell forward.

"What the-" But Prue never got to finish because she toppled to the floor with Cole on top of her.

"Uff!" All the air in her lungs was suddenly gone. Bright white spots weaved in and out of Prue's vision and she suddenly felt lightheaded. She blinked and saw Cole's face looming over her.

"Prue? Are you alright?" Cole asked.

"Nice…nice view of the ceiling from...down-down here." Pure managed to say. Cole's body was pinning her to the floor making it utterly impossible to move.

Cole let out a small laugh. He stared into Prue's clear blue eyes and suddenly he was falling for her all over again. "God, you're beautiful…" He murmured dreamily.

"Cole…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"No…Cole."

"Hmmmm?"

"I…I just want to say...I won't be looking that…that beautiful in twenty seconds when I'll be dead…" Prue gagged.

Cole frowned.

"You're cutting off my air supply." Prue choked out. "I can't breathe…"

Cole blushed. "Oh! Sorry!" He quickly pushed himself off the floor and stood up.

Prue welcomed the rush of air flowing through her nose and mouth. She breathed in slowly and let it all out. "Now I value air more than ever…" She muttered. She sat up and looked at Cole. "What were you doing?"

"Well…I was…" Cole said uneasily. "I wasn't trying to lay you if that's what you want to know…my hands were…well they were somewhere… "

Prue ran a hand through her hair and laughed, shaking her head. "No, I mean what were you doing here?"

"Ah…Oh…I…I was just coming to check on you." Cole put a hand behind his head. He was acting rather stupid. "You know, see if you were back…"

Prue got up and winked. "Was that all you were expecting?" She asked slyly. "Or were you expecting something else?"

Cole gaped, stammering incoherently. "I…I…No! I'm…what…you-you can't ask questions like that!"

"Cole, I was joking! I was just kidding with you." Prue chuckled.

"This is unfair." Cole muttered. "Why do you girls have to do this?"

Prue sniggered. "I'm not the one who pushed a girl down onto the floor."

Cole protested but Prue suddenly cut him off.

"You'd better get out now." Prue said sternly, looking at Cole.

Cole looked confused. "Why?"

"I need to lock the house and the only way for that to happen is if you aren't inside." Prue smirked. "Unless you want to go through my private stuff in there, I'd only be too happy to lock you in."

"Oh, oh. You going somewhere?" Cole asked brightly as he stepped out and allowed Prue to lock the door. He loved it when Prue was quirky.

"Actually yeah." Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "Wanna come?"

----------

A/N:

What do you think? Review and tell me! No pressure.


	9. The Beast

**The Beast**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I mean it.

**Random3**, glad you liked it, I love your stories myself. As for the Cole/Prue thing, I'm wondering myself if I should keep it or pair him up with Phoebe. Ideas anyone?

**Mony19**, thank you for always sharing your thoughts. It helps a lot. Thanks for reading from the beginning.

Well, here it is, part 9, chapter 9, whatever. I know, the story is going slow and is pretty boring and all, but I will follow through with this and finish it until the end. Enjoy.

-----------

The Previous night…

The empty streets of San Francisco were never a friendly place at night, especially if you were to be walking by yourself. It just happened to be so that a young seventeen year old girl was wandering around.

Ashley was lost; both on the streets and in her soul. She was numb; numbed by pain, sadness and anger. She had lost all hope in piecing her life together. No, she had no purpose in life and all she wanted to do was die.

She looked up to the sky. Where was God when she needed him? Did he even exist? And if he did exist, why was he not helping her? Questions swirled Ashley's mind. She just wanted to be put out of her misery; she just wanted it to end…

She soon found herself walking down an alley. The cold mist scared Ashley as she looked around. There was no one, no one who cared and no one there for her...

Somewhere in the distance in front of her, something fell to the ground. Ashley stopped in her tracks, squinting. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Her heart, broken into a million pieces. Her world, non-existing. She was all alone…Why did it have to be this way? Tears welled her eyes. She prayed…no, she wouldn't. Why would they decide to help her now when they could have helped her a long time ago?

A man appeared out of the haze. Ashley gasped. She had not heard his footsteps. He was tall with messy blonde hair. He looked down so Ashley couldn't see the color of his eyes. His shoulders hunched and he held something in one of his hands.

Ashley tried to move but was frozen in fear. She watched as the man approached until he was a foot away, his head still hung low. He raised his hand to reveal a shining dagger.

Ashley opened her mouth to scream but the man was quick. In less than two seconds, he had her against a wall, hand on her mouth and dagger to her throat. Ashley closed her eyes.

"Shout and you're death will be painful." He said in an Irish drawl.

Ashley began to whimper but did not dare scream. The man removed his hand.

"Girls like you shouldn't be walking around alone…" He purred.

Ashley shut her eyes tighter.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. Ashley shook her head. "Open them!" She felt the edge of the dagger press into her skin.

Slowly, she opened them. The man's glare penetrated into hers sending a shiver down her spine and making her heart stop completely. His eyes, were red and Ashley felt it, his eyes were cold.

He curled his lips, forming a smile. "A lost soul wandering the streets…you should have known your life would end like this…" He ran the dagger through her neck carefully. He pulled it away, and let his arm drop to his side.

"Please…" Ashley begged. "Don't kill me…"

"Oh, but sweetheart," He breathed, "You're already dead…" And with a swift movement, he drove the dagger into her heart and twisted it.

Ashley suddenly felt pain, pain she had never felt before. It was as if her whole body was on fire. She fought to stay alive but the pain was overbearing. She slumped and her hand fell to her side limply. Her eyes glowed for a moment in the dark, showing the last signs of life, before they lost the flame and turned dull.

She was dead.

The man backed away and watched the body crumple to the ground. He smiled to himself. He kicked the body over and took the dagger out, bright red blood glistening on it.

Satisfied, he left.

---------

Two hours later that night…

"Inspector Morris!" Someone yelled out through all the commotion. Darryl sighed and slowly walked up the person who had addressed him.

"What's the situation?" Darryl asked the policeman who had called.

"Murder sir. Another young lady." The policeman replied firmly, taking him over to the body of the victim.

Darryl looked down at the corpse and cringed. He never got used to seeing dead bodies.

"Name?"

"Ashley, Ashley Curtis."

"Age?" Darryl asked, jotting the name down on a small black notepad.

"Seventeen."

"How many hours since death?"

"Approximately two hours."

Darryl shook his head and then observed the wound. She had been stabbed in the heart and the wound was big as if someone had twisted the blade while it was still in place.

"Morris!" Another voice called. "What do we have?"

Without looking up Darryl replied, "Seventeen year old Ashley Curtis. Stabbed in the heart two hours ago."

Darryl looked at his partner. "Fifth female victim in two months, Trudeau."

Handsome looking Andy Trudeau was Darryl Morris's good friend and partner for nearly three years now ever since he had moved back to San Francisco in 1998.

Andy looked down at Ashley and noted her dull eyes. Somehow, he saw fear instilled in them. He flinched. "What kind of bastard would do this?" He asked quietly.

"A cold blooded beast." Darryl replied gravely. "Trudeau, you do know that this mean everyone here is in danger now."

Andy shook his head. "Not everyone." Darryl frowned. "This 'beast' has only been out killing females and not only that, note this, he has a pattern."

"Pattern?"

"Yeah, a pattern. The first victim: Annie Forster, drug addict. Second victim: Mishka Larson, a wealthy and successful business woman." He put three fingers up. "Third victim: Katie Donald, a stripper and depressed person. Fourth victim: Samantha Gilmer, an aspiring writer and now, Ashley Curtis. Fifth victim, depressed and lonely as ever."

Andy looked down at the girl. She had her whole life ahead of her, her whole future but the 'beast' had found his way to her and gorged the life out of her.

"Are you saying that the killer is out for aspiring successful women and the lowlifes of San Francisco as well?"

"Glad you got my point Morris." Andy patted him on the back and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Morris shouted out.

Andy turned around, a grave expression on his face and replied before continuing on, "To inform Ashley Curtis's family of her death."

------------

A/N: I would just like to say that the names of the victims in this story are all made up and **_DO NOT _**correspond to anyone in real life!

Now, back to my notes, written in the early mornings so it's rather, er, rough. Anyway, you really think I'd keep Andy out of the picture? Aw! That would be no fun! I love the guy! And now you know why Darryl had to run off from P3 and all. Doesn't it all connect? I'd love it if you'd review! Give me a few views, tell me what you think. Suggest some ideas and I might just add them if they don't alternate my story that is. Au revoir!


	10. General Talk And A Few Revelations

**General Talk And A Few Revelations**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!

**Random3**, I'm also mixed up now. I'm kicking myself for getting into this whole Prue/Andy, Cole/Prue thing! Lol. But I might have a plan, you'll see how everything will turn out soon. I have to make it all 'secretive' so I have a garuantee that the readers will be back! Haha! Sly me!

**Mony19,** I try to make everything have a connection so I don't have to tie up the loose ends later on. I'm trying to restrain from making Cole evil but I just might later on. Hehe! Who knows?

**Danielle**, Sorry I haven't been updating sooner. It's becuase I'm kinnda stuck on one chapter. And it sucks that summer is coming to an end so i'll probably be just updating once a week when schools starts!

**SF**, hanks for the review even though it's just two words. I don't mind, at least you expresed you liked it. That's enough for me.

Anyway, part 10. Enjoy it!

----------

"Wow. Leo lives here?" Cole asked as Prue pulled her car to the side. He gaped in awe as he admired the beautiful house.

Prue nodded, noting Cole's face and laughing to herself. "Pretty nice isn't it?"

"Pretty impressive. The house must be like, dating back to about a hundred years or something!"

"Piper mentioned that it's been in the family for a long, long time."

Cole and Prue got out of the car. Cole looked up at the Manor again and felt himself shiver slightly. The place had power and emitted it strongly. It was as if it were a sacred place.

"Come on." Prue beckoned and they both climbed the stairs leading to the front door.

----------

"Ok, that's the last box from downstairs!" Phoebe exclaimed, dropping a box to the floor. She wiped her brow and looked around.

Paige stood in the middle of the room, gazing around dreamily. The room was equipped with an armchair, bed, an armoire, mirror and a window seat. "Funny." Paige said out loud.

"What's funny?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on the bed.

"When I was younger, I used to dream about having a room like this." She turned to Phoebe. "Thanks by the way for letting me stay here."

"It's nothing."

"What's nothing?" Piper said as she came into the room followed by a smiling Leo.

"Letting Paige stay here." Phoebe clarified.

"Aw, it's nothing Paige." Piper said as well.

Paige smiled. "You two are like Prue."

"Prue?" Leo questioned. _First sign of resemblance, being like each other, _Leo thought.

"Well, Prue and Danica at least. Those two are always saying the same phrases and finishing each others sentences." Paige explained. "Just like you two."

"Too bad, we aren't related to them." Piper replied. Leo looked up. _If only they knew_, he thought.

"I know. I could have mistaken you and Phoebe to be related to Danica and Prue." Paige added. "If it weren't for the fact that Prue was an only child."

"She had no sisters or brother?" Phoebe quizzed. Phoebe couldn't imagine life without Piper; she had always had her around.

"Actually, she doesn't know. Maybe she did. You see, Prue was an orphan."

They all looked taken aback. "An orphan?"

Paige nodded. "I don't know her whole story; just that she was an orphan all the way until she was six. She got adopted by a family called the Hennessey's then she got pregnant at fourteen and left home when she was sixteen with Danica. It's been only her and Danica for the last thirteen years."

They all sat there in silence, taking in what Paige had just told them.

"But…but Prue doesn't look like that kind of person…" Phoebe finally said. "I mean, she doesn't look like she's an orphan."

Paige stared at her. "Don't judge people on how they look. Danica told me that her mom has been through so much and suffered so much, but she never elaborated to me and Prue surely doesn't talk to me about it. Prue… She doesn't let her past affect her." _Like me_,

Paige added in her head.

"Have you suffered much in the past?" Leo suddenly asked. "I mean, being adopted and all."

Paige scowled. "There were times in my past that I wish I could have taken back…"

"You were adopted as well?" Piper cut in, amazed.

"Yes, I was left in a church when I was born. Wait," She pointed at Leo. "I never told you I was adopted, I only told Phoebe. How do you know I'm adopted?"

Leo gulped, thankfully for him the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He jumped and hurried downstairs.

Once downstairs, he rushed to the front door, opening it.

"Prue! Cole! Cole?" Leo looked at the two in front of him. Prue had changed out from her black dress and into brown corduroy slacks, a black top and a black leather jacket. Cole himself was not wearing his usual attire but instead sported dark denim jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hey Leo." Cole greeted him happily. "Nice place."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I brought him along with me." Prue answered. "Is Paige back?"

Leo opened his mouth to reply but a shout from the stairs interrupted him.

"Leo!" Piper ran down, Phoebe following and Paige finishing the entourage. "You just don't run out of a room like that!" Piper stopped in her tracks when she saw Prue and Cole. "Oh, Hello."

"Cole." Phoebe said breathlessly. She broke into a huge grin. "Hey!"

Cole smiled. "Hi." He waved.

"Hey Prue." Paige greeted.

"Paige. Finished moving in and all?" Prue asked as she and Cole stepped in, Leo closing the door.

Paige nodded. "Yup." She eyed Cole curiously.

"Well what are we all standing here for?" Piper ushered them into the living room. "Come on, come on!"

Phoebe followed after Cole who sat next to Prue. Phoebe frowned and sat on his other side while Piper sat down on the armchairs along with Paige whereas Leo stood.

Paige eyed Cole again. "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"Oh, Paige this is Cole Turner. Friend of mine." Prue said.

"Hi. You must be Paige Matthews."

"Uh, yeah." Paige's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, Cole Turner!"

Cole nodded.

"_The_ Cole Turner!"

"Yes."

"Cole Turner!"

"Do I have to prove it to you or something?" Cole replied, slightly annoyed.

"Prue told me all about you!"

Prue suddenly felt hot under her jacket. She tried to catch Paige's eye who was too busy babbling on.

"Really?" Cole asked interestedly.

"Yeah." Paige nodded enthusiastically. "She said you were probably the best thing that ever happened to her, well, maybe second to Danica but she said the time she had with you was the best!"

Prue blushed as Cole looked at her amusingly. "Really Prue?"

Prue murmured incoherently. She averted her eyes away from everyone's stare.

"Ok, pause." Piper put a hand up. "I'm not getting anything. What exactly happened between you two?"

"Prue and I… we used to be engaged." Col announced unexpectedly. Piper and Phoebe gasped and Leo suddenly choked on his own spit.

Phoebe felt her heart break. _Well, there goes another great catch!_

"But we aren't dating anymore or anything like that. We're just friends." Prue added hurriedly.

Cole nodded but felt his heart skip a beat. Prue herself had stated that they were over. For nearly three years, he had hoped that there was still a little flame between the two.

Leo cleared his throat. "Is Danica your daughter Cole?"

"No!" Prue answered. "Cole isn't the father! Danica never knew her father!"

"I'm not her father but I'd consider her family." Cole said.

"So you two are definitely over?" Phoebe asked. She had to ask.

Cole looked at Prue uncertainly. Prue looked away and said firmly, "Yeah, Cole and I are just friends."

"Ok, change of topic..." Piper said slowly. "Leo, I think you should go upstairs and check the bed with your tools. It hasn't been used in a long time."

Leo nodded. "Wanna help Cole?"

"Yeah sure." Cole got up. "See you ladies." He and Leo headed for the stairs.

Piper got up as well. "I'll just go and get us drinks."

"I'll come." Paige quipped suddenly aware that Prue was sending her sharp glares.

Soon, the only people left in the room were Phoebe and Prue sitting on the same couch. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Phoebe coughed. "So, you and-"

"Phoebe, if you like Cole, just say it." Prue said tiredly.

"Actually, I was just going to ask if you and Danica were close." Phoebe said coolly. "But since you've brought Cole into the subject..."

"If you like him, and you want to date him be my guest. I have no problem. What happened between him and me is history and the two of us are just friends."

"I see. What makes you think I like him?" Phoebe asked innocently.

Prue laughed. "Whenever you see the guy, you look like you've just seen something amazing."

Phoebe smiled weakly. "That obvious huh?"

"Pretty much. Point is, don't let me stop you."

Phoebe smiled but did not reply. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Phoebe spoke again.

"You know, you've got a pretty daughter. You guys must be pretty close to each other."

"Danica…" Prue began. "Is the only remaining family I have by blood left. I'd do anything for her."

"She's lucky she has a mother like you." Phoebe pondered out loud. "You care a lot about her."

"Mother is god in the eyes of a child." Prue said wisely. "How you bring them up will reflect how they will be when they grow up."

Phoebe stared at Prue who had a far away look on her face. She suddenly felt something for Prue; looking deeper into her eyes, Phoebe realized what it was. Pure respect.

----------

"It's funny you know," Cole said as he watched Leo take a hammer out from his tool belt. "Meeting those girls seems to have brought us to seeing each other two times in a row."

Leo hammered against one of the boards, checking if it were stable. Satisfied, he returned the small hammer to its respective place. He straightened himself. "Cole, you never told me you and Prue were engaged."

"I did tell you I was engaged."

"But you never told me her name."

"That's because you didn't need to know her name. You didn't even know who Prue was until yesterday." Cole pointed out.

"Cole, those girls down there aren't who you think they are." Leo said quietly. "They're more than just girls."

"What are you talking about?"

Leo leaned in. "What I'm about to tell you will not get out as far as this room. First promise me that."

Cole scowled but shrugged. "Ok, I promise."

Leo nodded. "Do you know who is downstairs right now?"

"Yeah, sure. Prue, Piper," He counted of his finger one by one, "Phoebe and Paige."

"Yeah." Leo continued on and said in a barely audible voice, "The Charmed Ones."

Cole blinked, once then twice. He opened his mouth then closed it. For one full minute, Cole stared at Leo who stared back. Finally…

"How?"

"Fate."

"So you're saying that I, an ex demon, was engaged to a Charmed One?" Cole said, rather amused. "If I were still an upper level demon in the Underworld, I'd be legend!" He let out a laugh but stopped when he saw Leo stare at him. "I'm sorry. So you're seriously saying that the Charmed Ones have been reconstituted? Do they know?"

"No, they don't and they won't just yet."

"They probably don't even know that they're sisters or related to one another I take?"

Leo sat down on the bed. "I just think it would be all too sudden if they were told now."

"And when do you plan on telling them?"

"When they're close to one another." Leo replied. "When they're close."

----------

A/N: Yay! We've reached the milestone of the story! Woot woot! Anyway, review if you must. Only takes a second! Clickety-click! Yes, yes, Cole and Prue were engaged and all before. Pretty stupid way to revel it huh?


	11. I Know Your Secret

**I Know Your Secret**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! Thanks a bunch.

**Random3**, Thanks. I'm still, well what can you say, experimenting with this 'Prue/Cole' thing. I always thought they made a good couple and wasn't it original planned on the show that Cole was for Prue? Oh well, then she had to go and die.Wish she hadn't but I'm rambling.

**Mony19**, I swear, you're a really good observer! It's nice to have someone pick my 'randomness' up. You read my mind and my intentions. And they are all alike without them realizing it. Specially Prue and Paige. You've been a loyal reader since the start. Thanks for sharing all your thoughts and opinion.

**d**, you got a lot of questions. Lol. I like that. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, the cat was just plain stupid. Back on track, when Cole and Prue were dating, he was good. It's a few years after he stopped being such a demon, literally. So he didn't know she's a Charmed One at that time and no one knows how the Charmed Ones look like or if they even exist. Only the Elders (They only know Piper and Phoebe so they have no idea Prue and Paige are charmed as well), Leo, Patty, Grams and Cole so far. But I don't what to give away too much now. Thanks for reading by the way.

**Afw**, Leo kinnda likes to let things slip doesn't he? No matter, he's always going to be our loveable whitelighter! Thanks for reading and the review!

**Charmedbaby11**, Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! But don't get your hopes up just yet! Cole isn't going to be yours any time soon. Plus, he'd be mine if he were single. Lol!

**Daniell503**, I also never planned for Cole and Prue to be engaged in the past but then I realized it's the only way for this to kind work. Well, no, not really. I wanted to see the chemistry those two have. Anyway, thank you for reading! Much appreciated!

Derek, Here's another part to satisfy you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. So I've redefined love huh? Lol. Hope you'll like this part!

So here it is my rather scruffy 11th part. Enjoy the scruffiness!

----------

Two months later…

Lara Metcalfe was a respectable woman in her forties. She was married to a wonderful man and had three amazing children, two girls and one boy, all grown up as well and having a family of their own.

Lara worked at an orphanage and had been working there for nearly thirty years. One of the longest workers at hand, she had seen all sorts of situations in the orphanage; Mothers who left their babies at the door, reluctant ones forced to give their babies up, drug addicts not giving a damn about their kids.

So it was not an unfamiliar sight when a fifteen year old girl walked in, looking around curiously.

Lara sighed. She never liked it when a young girl was there to give up their children.

"May I help you?" Lara called out.

The girl smiled and approached her. "Maybe. I'm looking for a Lara Metcalfe?"

Lara frowned. "I'm Lara Metcalfe. Why, may I ask, are you looking for me?"

"To ask you some questions." She extended her hand. "I'm Danica."

Lara nodded and shook her hand. "You're not here to give your child up?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well then," Lara smiled. "How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you remember a child that used to be an orphan here."

"We have a lot of orphans in the last few years coming and going. I may not be able to help you but I'll try."

"How long do the children usually stay here before you find a home for them?"

"Usually they stay here for three years max. We always try and find them a home." Lara replied.

"Then this should make it easier." Danica said. "Do you remember a little girl named Prue Hennessey? She was left here when she was a baby and grew up here until she was six."

Lara frowned. "Prue." She whispered. She looked closer at Danica. "You look like her but you can't be Prue…She's probably twenty-nine now."

"Well…I'm her daughter. Danica Hennessey."

Lara gasped. "Prue has a daughter?"

"Apparently." Danica pointed to herself. "In the flesh."

"You look just like her when she was younger." Commented Lara.

"Yeah? How was my mother like when she was younger?"

Lara laughed. "Rather outspoken. A pleasant person to be with, charmer."

"Yep, that's my mom." Danica said proudly.

"She was also secretive." Lara added. "She was always willing to help others except herself. Is she still like that?"

"Pretty much."

The lady looked into Danica's deep blue eyes. "I see in your eyes that you wish to ask something else, please do so."

Danica did not hesitate in asking. "I was wondering if you knew who my mother's parents were."

"Lynda and Bill."

"No," Danica shook her head. "Not her adoptive parents, her real parents and please don't tell me you can't give out those kind of information. My mother deserves to at least know who her real family was."

Lara sighed. "Yes, Prue deserves to know."

Danica was taken by surprise. She didn't expect Lara to give in so easily. "So…so you know my grandparents?"

"I knew their names." Lara corrected. "I was the girl they gave the baby to. The father, I remember was named Victor Bennet."

"Victor Bennet." Danica mused. "And his wife?"

"His wife, I might be having a little trouble remembering…Her first name was Patty, I guess short for Patricia but her last name…"

"Did you remember what letter it began with?" Danica asked.

"An 'H'." Lara answered. "Howell…Haywell…Highwell …something along those lines."

"Halliwell?" Danica suggested, smiling thoughtlessly. She knew that it was impossible but she just wanted to be of some help. She looked at one of the doors, curious of what it hid behind it.

"Halliwell…" Lara repeated. "Yes…Patty Halliwell."

Danica snapped her eyes back to Lara. "Wha-What?" She said in total disbelief.

"Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet." Lara said. "Those were the names of Prue's real parents."

"No, no way. That can't be…Can it?"

"I'm sure that their names were Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell. How did you know it was 'Halliwell'? Do you know them?"

Danica bit her lower lip. "You have no idea. I have to go Mrs. Metcalfe but thank you for your help."

"Before you go, can you at least tell Prue to visit? I would love to see her." Lara said in a hopeful voice.

Danica smiled. "I'll make sure I tell her. Thank you once again." Danica waved and hurriedly walked towards the front entrance.

"Like mother like daughter." Lara cogitated as she watched Danica leave. "Like mother like daughter."

----------

Danica shivered as she stared the ornate front door of the Manor. For the last few months, she and her mother had been spending time with Piper and Phoebe not knowing that they were actually related. _I have two aunts_, Danica thought.

It felt weird to be standing there knowing that when she entered, her 'Aunt' Piper would give her a big hug and greet her warmly. Danica smiled at the prospect of finally finding her and her mother's true family.

Slowly, she raised her hand to the door bell like she had done weeks ago, and pressed it once.

The door immediately opened to reveal a quirky hyped Paige. "Dani!" Paige grabbed her and hugged her tight. "It's soo good to see you!" Paige said, letting go.

"You saw me two days ago." Danica said, walking over the threshold.

"Yeah but still. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was wondering if Piper or Phoebe was here." Danica answered, peeking behind Paige's shoulder.

"Sorry but you just missed them hon. Piper went to sort something out at P3 and Phoebe just went to work." Paige informed. (A/N: I decided to just give Phoebe her true job at Bay Mirror and not having her go to school)

"Oh." Danica said, rather disappointed.

"What did you need from them?" Paige asked as she sat down on the stairs.

Danica sat next to Paige. "Nothing, you know, spend times with my aunts."

"Aunts?" Paige said with a quizzically look.

Danica gulped, realizing her mistake. "Oh, you know, I can't call them close friends so I thought Piper, you and Phoebe deserve the title of being my aunts." Danica explained randomly.

Paige frowned. "You do know you're a weird kid right? And your mom knows too, right?"

Danica rolled her eyes. "Cute, very cute."

Paige let out a fake exasperated sigh. "I try."

Danica punched Paige on her arm playfully.

"Oww." Paige rubbed her arm, putting on yet another fake grimace. "That hurt!"

Danica got up. "Well, while you're pouting over your '_pain_', I'm going to go and use the toilet if you don't mind."

"Don't let my cuteness stop you!" Paige called after her.

Danica shook her head in reply, smiling. She climbed the familiar stairs and walked down the hall towards the toilet but stopped at the door with her hand on the handle when she heard a heated argument taking place in one of the bedrooms. Curious, she drifted away from the toilet and towards the commotion.

The door was slightly open giving Danica the chance to peek in. She was taken by surprised when she saw Leo and Grams arguing. Carefully, she listened.

----------

"Penny, they need to know that they are sisters!" Leo said. "We can't keep it away from them forever!"

"I know but not now, they need to get to know each other first!"

Leo scoffed. "They've known each other for nearly two months now! Paige and Prue nearly three months! I think they've had enough time to acquaint themselves with each other."

"You think you know what's best for these girls but you don't!" Penny retorted. "Leo, you may have been appointed as their guardian but they are my duty! My responsibility and I know what's best for them!"

"Responsibility? Let's talk responsibility." Leo said heatedly. "Where were you when Prue was given up! Where were you then? When Paige was given up! Was the responsible? Was that best for them?"

"You don't know a thing about these girls!" Penny snapped.

"And you don't know a thing about Prue and Paige! And you're supposed to be their grandmother!"

A deadly silence hung in the air. Penny did not reply or relatively had nothing to say; she knew Leo was right.

Realizing what he had just said, Leo quickly tried to apologize. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that-"

"You're right Leo." She said wearily, cutting him off. "I don't know my granddaughters at all."

"It's going to be alright." Leo assured her. "You know it's going to be alright."

"Is it?" Said a female voice.

Penny and Leo quickly faced the door and gasped when they saw Danica standing at the door, looking solemn.

"Danica, how much-" Leo began.

"Everything." Danica replied. "You knew. Both of you knew."

Penny fiddled with her fingers. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please." Danica scoffed. "I know your secret. Don't try and hide it." She moved away from the door and closed it. "So Paige is also my aunt?"

Penny sighed and nodded.

"How?"

"Paige…Paige is just their half-sister." Penny explained. "You see, Patty, their mother and my daughter, had an affair."

Danica ran her tongue over her teeth

Leo quickly took this as cue to continue talking. "You have to understand that they can't know."

Danica clenched her jaw. "You expect to keep this away from my mother? My mother has been wondering who her family is. You can't just expect me to shut up about it!"

"Danica, we will tell them but it can't just be now." Penny said.

"Why?" Danica frustrated. "Why do you have to deprive them of each other!"

"We're not depriving them of each other."

"Then why won't you tell them?" Danica was starting to get irritated. The last time she had gotten irritated with a girl in her class, the girls had gone to hospital with a broken arm and Danica had spent the whole night arguing with her mother.

"Sweetie," Penny began. "please, you have to trust us. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon. Very soon."

Danica lost her composure. "I have to go back to Paige; she might wonder where I've gone to." She turned around, reaching out for the handle but stopped. "Grams, what do you mean when you said Leo was a guardian?" She asked not turning around to face them.

Leo and Penny glance at each other and Leo quickly jumped in. "I'm kind of like the Halliwell's secret bodyguard. Only they don't know. I was, uh, hired to protect them. Including your mother and Paige too."

"So you're marrying Piper for the sake of protecting her?"

"No. I love Piper." Leo replied. "I'm marrying her because I love her."

Danica left the room with nothing more than a nod.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, thinking through all that she had heard and discovered. _I have three aunts, and a great grandmother and mom has three sisters and a_ _grandmother, _Danica thought. _And now I'm going to have an uncle_.

Five years ago, Danica would have found that impossible to believe she had a family, but now, she believed everything was possible.

"Hey."

Danica looked up as she walked into the conservatory. Paige was sitting there, smiling up at her.

"Where you been?" Paige asked.

Danica couldn't help smiling. "Toilet wouldn't flush but I finally got it to work."

Paige got up. "That's good because you and I are going out today."

"We are?"

"If that's ok with you and with Prue. Where is Prue?"

"Mom has a photoshoot today so she won't be back home until later on. I think she'll be fine with me hanging out with you for the day."

"Let's go then!" Paige raised a fist in the air, pretending to be enthusiastic as she led her to the door.

Paige grabbed her coat of the hook near the entrance. "Let's go-Wow! What's up with you kiddo?" Paige suddenly asked as Danica hugged her. "Why the hugs?"

Danica hugged her tighter. "I love you."

Paige frowned and put a hand to Danica's head. "I love you too but are you feeling ok?"

Danica nodded as she detached herself. "You know, you've been like family to me and mom. Not only you, Piper and Phoebe too."

"Yeah, I know that." Paige still frowning. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Danica smiled a knowing smile. "Just nothing. Let's go and have some fun."

-----------

"Do you think she'll tell?" Leo asked as he watched Danica and Paige leave the house. Leo and Penny had moved out from the room and into the attic.

Penny joined him at the window. She watched as her granddaughter and great granddaughter walk down the sidewalk, laughing and talking all the while. "She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw it in her eyes." Penny thought back to when they were in the room. She had looked into Danica's crystal blue eyes expecting to find anger but all she had found was understanding which had shocked her.

Leo contemplated it for awhile before he said, "You do know that this means Danica is a witch as well right?"

----------

A/N: Finally, someone other than Leo and Penny and Cole know that they're sisters! I know that there wasn't much Phoebe, Piper and Prue in it, ok, they weren't in it at all but trust me, you'll be seeing them a lot later on. And as for it being two months later, if I had gone through it all then we'd be in part 20 or something! So I speeded it up a bit.

The Danica/Paige moment shows how close they've all gotten to each other. As for Lara Metcalfe, you'll be seeing her again later on but not that soon but she'll definitely be back!

As for Danica, I was wondering if I should cut her out. Seriously. Do you guys like her cuz if you hate her, I can just cut her out. What say you my readers? I never really planned for Prue to have Danica, but I'm rather fond of her now. Plus, again i'm going away for three days but all the while I'll be working on the story. ) So when I come back, expect something, updates!

Thank you for reading. Review if you must! Siging off!


	12. Unexpected Happenings

**Unexpected Happenings**

A/N: Reviews are much thanked for guys! I'll answer a few of your reviews. Plus, Danica will stay but I'll push her back a bit but not completely.

**Mony19**, Well, It's true. You are a good observer. And yeah, Leo really has to watch what he says! Without Penny(Grams) he would have never ever found the Charmed Ones. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Danielle**, Thanks for R&R! I'm keeping Danica so don't fret. Lol.

**Charmedbaby11**, Take Chris and Wyatt but not Leo. He's Piper's! Lol. And here's my update. Hope you like it.

**Chub**, Thank you.

**J.T**, Ok. I might just consider that but Danica is an important charcter now. She's Prue's daughter but I'll try and lay her back a bit.

**d**, I have to leave you in suspense! Lol. It's my duty! What exactly do you mean about Paige having a passive power? Try and clear it out for me. Darn you got a lot of questions! Lol.You'll just have to wait a bit. I'm promise, things will be answered. I'm just writing slower than usual. No offence taken! Thanks for R&R!

**WyaRose**, intersting penname. Anyway, yeah, I realized that you guys want Danica as a background character. It'll be hard but I'll try. More sister bonding! Promised!

**Random3**, Danica won't be going anywehre just yet. Well, maybe. I actually added the part where Danica finds out herself minutes after I finisehd part 11 so I had to redo it all over again cuz that idead fitted into the story. That's why I'm slow with the update thingee! Anywaym thanks for R&R!

Here it is! Part 12! Enjoy!

----------

Staying up late into the night in San Francisco was a common thing to do; partying and going clubbing was the night life of the city.

But working all night long was uncommon.

Casey Enderlin was sitting at her desk next to the dim light of her lampshade in her rather elaborately decorated office, papers on the tables piled as high as a stack of pancakes, working hard to get a promotion. Being just twenty-six, Casey was ambitious and confident in her job.

Having been there for thirteen straight hours, tired was the only way to describe the state she was in but she did not let that bring her down.

Casey let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She was just going to rest for a few minutes then go straight back to work.

The door to her office slowly and quietly opened. Oblivious to it, Casey relaxed a little, loosening her shoulders.

A messy blonde haired man stepped in, smiling as he watched Casey lean back, eyes closed. He walked towards the desk and sat down in one of the chairs facing opposite of Casey.

Casey frowned. A cold draft had suddenly filled the room but she knew that the air-conditioning had been turned off by her thirty minutes ago.

The draught of death.

Her mother had told her all about it when she was younger.

"_The draught of death," Her mother had explained, "will only be felt when it is your turn. Be careful of it Casey."_

Casey snorted with laughter. Her mother had landed herself in mental hospital a few days after she had said that. _Careful she said._

"What's so funny?"

Casey snapped her eyes open and nearly screamed in fright when she saw a man sitting in one of the chairs in her office.

She put a hand to her chest, calming herself. "You scared me." She smiled weakly.

"What was so funny?" The man asked again.

Casey straightened. "I was thinking of something…You know, my mom told me about 'the draught of death'," she rolled her eyes. "And I felt a little cold in here. So you get the idea."

"You thought that death was here?" He asked, smiling and putting his hand in his pocket.

Casey laughed. "Yah, stupid huh?"

"No, I actually believe it."

"You believe that death is here?" Casey asked incredulously. "Ha!"

The man smiled a chilling smile. "Honey, I am death."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Funny, very funny."

He got up and took a dagger out form his pockets and held it up in the light, reflecting it on its shiny surface.

Casey choked slightly. "Haha. A real joke, now get that away."

"But the fun just started. I'm didn't even get to the part where I kill you."

Casey backed her chair away from the desk faintly. "Stop it, it's not funny anymore."

"It's not supposed to be funny." He circled the desk, Casey now backing away in her chair quickly.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, he jumped forward, brining himself and Casey crashing to the ground. Before Casey even had a chance to scream, a hand was over her mouth and the dagger pointed straight at her heart.

"Scream and it'll be the last thing you do." He took his hand away but pressed the tip of the dagger lightly so that she could feel a twinge of pain. "Any last words?"

"I don't want to die." She cried as she began to sob.

"That's cliché but to be expected. Any _other _last words?"

Casey gulped. "Why?"

The man smirked. "Because you deserve to die." And without waiting for a response, he plunged the dagger deep into her heart, the hilt nearly embedding itself. With a confident move, he twisted in around like a doorknob and watched Casey's expression turn from shock a into a state of pain. He pressed the sleeve of his jacket to her mouth to stop her from making any noise. She struggled, fighting the pain, determined to live.

"Don't fight it Casey." The killer whispered. "Death always wins."

Crimson red blood trickled from Casey's wound and drenched her white blouse. Within twenty second of struggling and trying to break free, Casey stopped trashing around in her killer's arm.

The killer leered, satisfied with his accomplishment. He grabbed his dagger, taking it out of its place. He stood up and stared down at the lady's pale limp face. Casey stared back at him, barely breathing. He turned her over to her stomach with his foot and stood there for a minute, gazing at his masterpiece.

He nodded and then went to her desk and cleared all the contents on it. Glass frames and statuettes crashed to the ground. To add to the din, the fluttering papers only made the room messy and just like he had entered, he walked out of the room noiselessly like a flitting shadow.

----------

Prue rubbed her eyes as she looked at her selections of photographs that she had taken earlier that day. Satisfied with her choices, she got up; ready to leave when she suddenly heard a crash from the room next door to her.

Prue stiffened slightly but relaxed when no other sound was heard. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on carefully, noting the time on the clock; ten o'clock.

In the action of taking her camera from her desk, another crash, this time louder, yet again caught her attention. She stood stock-still for a few seconds and then without hesitation hurried to her door. She wrenched it open and ran down the hall to the office next to hers; Casey Enderlin's office.

The door was already ajar when Prue stepped in. The room was a mess; Paper was strewn everywhere, broken glass on the floor and the room was dimly lit so the only thing that could be seen clearly was the desk.

"Casey?" Prue called out, looking around for her. "Casey?"

She moved to the center and something caught her eyes. An upturned chair was on the floor near one of the corners of the room but it wasn't that that had caught Prue's attention; it was what lay a foot away from it.

"Oh my gosh!" Prue rushed forward and dropped to her knees. Casey lay sprawled on her stomach, motionless. Prue carefully turned her over, checking for a pulse; It was faint.

Slowly, Prue put a hand on Casey's body searching for wounds. Her hand drifted to the heart and pressed down, cringing when she felt warm liquid seep through her fingers. Casey shuddered. Recoiling, Prue glanced at her palm in the dim light to see dark red crimson blood on it.

Prue looked at Casey's pale white face in horror. The twenty-six year old was being consumed, being consumed by death.

Prue put a hand to her mouth but nearly vomited when the smell of blood infiltrated her nose. She gagged, backing away. "No…"

She took out her mobile from her pocket and dialed in a number a fast as she could.

"Hello?" Answered a person on the other line.

"Darryl." Prue choked out. "You-you need to come…I didn't do anything…I found her! She was already like this when I came in…"

"Prue, Prue slow down!" Darryl calmed her. "What happened?"

"A colleague of mine is injured!" She managed to say.

"Where are you?" Darryl asked quickly.

"I'm at work…Oh my gosh…She's dying, she's dying…"

"Prue, listen to me. I want you to stay there and wait for us to come over." Darryl explained. "Ok?"

Prue nodded then realized he couldn't see her. "Ye-yes. Hurry please." And with that she put the phone down and crawled back to Casey, pulling her into her arms. She wiped a strand of hair away.

"It's going to be alright Casey." Prue reassured. "You're going to be fine."

Casey coughed. "I'm…I'm going to die aren't I?" She stammered, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

Prue clenched her jaws, willing the tears away. "Listen to me; you're going to make it. You are going to make it Case. Hold on, just hold on."

"It's too late…" Casey muttered. "I feel it."

"Casey, you are going to live! I'm not going to let you die." Prue whispered. "I'm not going to let you go, you understand me?"

Casey laughed but instead, more blood spluttered from her mouth, showering Prue slightly. "P...Prue?"

Prue bit her lower lip. "I'm here."

"Thank you for….for staying with me…" Casey blinked. "Thank you..."

"Don't." Prue said firmly. "I'm not letting you go..."

Casey smiled weakly. "Take care…" She drew in one last breath and suddenly, her body became rigid, her shoulders slumped and her eyes turned blank. All the color on her face drained away, and for the first time, Prue felt like dying right there on the spot as she realized what was happening.

Prue began to sob quietly as she closed Casey's eyes shut. Without hesitation, she put her hand to the wound again and pressed on it, hoping that it would at least stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Casey…" Prue whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Prue sat like that for twenty minutes, holding the younger girl in her arms, praying and hoping that this was just a dream, just a figment of her imagination but that dream was shattered when she heard the sound of sirens outside. Prue's heart broke.

A few minutes after the sirens began to sound, Darryl barreled into the office accompanied by four other police officers, guns out. He saw Prue sitting in the corner of the room, holding the victim in her arms and he knew he was too late; death hung in the air.

He sighed and put his gun away, signaling to the others to do the same. Striding towards Prue, he bent over and put a hand to her shoulder. "Prue…"

"I could have saved her…" Prue said in a shaky voice. "She could have lived…"

"There's nothing you could have done."

Prue shook her head. "She's dead because I didn't try…I didn't try at all…"

"Prue, you have to let go." Darryl said. "Just put her down."

"I-I can't…"

"You have to Prue."

Prue hestitate then nodded, gently putting Casey down. She then put her face in her hand, crying quietly.

Darryl felt remorse for Prue having to witness death. He looked at the wound on the young lady and noted that it had been the same as the wounds on the other girls.

_The beast_, Darryl thought in a mixture of sadness and anger. He firmly rested a hand on Prue's arm and gently pulled her up.

She got up, swaying slightly but composed herself in seconds. Her tears were gone only to be replaced by a blank expression. She didn't even hear Darryl tell her to sit down and wait for him while he examinde the body, she just sat down without even fighting.

It was when two coroners finally came in with a stretcher when Prue reacted.

"Where are they taking her?" she asked Darryl.

"Morgue."

"Darryl, can I go?"

Shaking his head he said, "No. You have to come back with me to the station. I have to interrogate you. You're the only witness."

"I didn't witness anything except her death." Prue said bitterly.

"You still have to give a statement so we can find the killer who did this."

At the mention of 'killer', Prue's inside boiled with anger. She stared at Darryl with fire in her eyes. "Anything to find the killer."

"Let's go then." And with that, he exited the room, Prue tailing him but not before she took one last look at her fallen coworker's body being covered up.

"Blessed be." Prue muttere, bowing her head. She turned on her heels and followed Darryl out.

----------

A/N: If you're wondering why Prue is so emotional with the death of Casey, it's because once you witness someone die, it changes you no matter who the person is. You will always feel a sense of guilt and pain inside.

So, review and tell me what you think! Try and have the next part up soon! I've been busy and all! Sorry if youve waited so long! So, Au revoir for now!


	13. Interrogations

**Interrogations **

A/N: I won't be able to reply to any of your questions today! I'm in a hurry and I seriously needed to update! So no questions answered! Next time! Here is the 13th part! Enjoy!

----------

Prue sat on a bench in the police station she had been taken to by Darryl. She had been there for nearly thirty minutes but to her time didn't seem to matter at the moment. Her thoughts were focused on nothing else but Casey Enderlin and her death.

She gulped. It hadn't been her first time seeing somebody die, no. She had at least witnessed two deaths in the past. The first was when she was just seven and the second a few years ago. She had never been the same again.

Prue peered at her clean hands and cringed. Just an hour ago, they had been stained with blood, deep red blood. A pitying police officer had shown her to the bathroom where she could wash her hands but when she went in, her hands weren't the only ones full of blood.

Her white top she had worn was flecked with it and her face had residues from when she had pressed her bloody hands to he face. She quickly washed everything off and dried her hands but the lingering smell of blood stuck to her.

"Ms. Hennessey?"

Prue snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. A young woman stood over her, looking tired and grim.

"Yes. I'm Ms. Hennessey." Prue confirmed.

The lady nodded. "Detective Morris is waiting for you in one of the interrogation rooms. Follow me if you please."

Prue got up and followed her down one of the halls. She stopped at a door and beckoned for Prue to step in. Reluctantly, Prue entered to find a table in the middle of the room and two chairs on opposite sides. A mirrored window hung to the left.

She eased into one of the chairs and almost immediately, the door opened and Darryl came in.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Can we just get this over with?" She replied bluntly. "Just ask me your questions so I can go."

Darryl sighed. "I'm not the one going to interrogate you Prue."

"What?"

"Someone else will interrogate you."

"You said you'd be the one questioning me."

"I'm sorry but the chief assigned someone else to do it." Darryl apologized. "You'll be alright." He added before he stepped out.

Prue couldn't have cared less who would be questioning her; all she wanted to do was go home.

She heard the door open and she closed her eyes.

"Ms. Hennessey." A male voice acknowledged.

"Let's just get this over with." Prue opened her eyes and nearly fell off the chair in shock.

There, standing in front of her was a handsome looking man but that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was that the person who stood on the other side of the table; it was someone she hadn't seen in a long time, someone who completed her, someone who knew her, someone she loved; It was Andy.

Andy smiled. "Hey Prue."

Prue shivered. She hadn't heard his voice in a long time. It made her remember all the good times she had with him. "An-Andy. What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Right." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

Andy himself was clearly stunned to see Prue sitting opposite of him. He felt his heart ache. _She's so beautiful_, he thought sadly, _she was always beautiful._

He watched as a chunk of hair fell into her face. Andy had the sudden urge to lean over and brush it away but restrained himself instead he watched as Prue tucked it behind her ear carefully.

"How…How are you?" Prue asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Still heart broken." Prue blurted. _Great, just great!_

She saw Andy flinch a little but he quickly composed himself. "Prue…I never meant to-"

"Save it." She snapped in a hurtful tone. She had never forgotten and she knew she never would. "Can you just get this started?"

Andy recoiled at the tone of her voice but shuffled his features to hide it. He decided not to push it. "Yeah…Let's just get this started." He sat down and put a file on the table, opened it and pushed it towards Prue who took it and stared at the picture in the file. She felt guilt consume her.

"Who is she?" Andy asked, slowly turning into his professional self.

"A co-worker."

"What's her name?"

"You know her name."

"You have to answer all my questions Prue."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Casey Enderlin. This is Casey Enderlin."

Andy nodded. "How are you related to her?"

"I'm not."

"Let me rephrase that then." Andy said. "How do you know Casey Enderlin?"

"She's a co-worker of mine. I told you."

"So you two aren't friends?"

"I talk to her occasionally, we're just acquaintances." Prue frowned and corrected herself. "I _used_ to talk to her occasionally, we _were _acquaintances."

"You _used_ to talk to her? What stopped you?"

Prue gave him a cold stare. "Her death."

Andy realized what he had just said and suddenly he felt like kicking himself. "Right." He cleared his throat. "So can you explain how you found her in her office?"

"I was in my office." Prue recalled. "I was just getting ready to leave when I heard a crash. I stopped what I was doing but I didn't hear any other sound. After a few minutes, another crash, this time louder, sounded and I ran out to see what happened. I found the door to Casey's office open and I went in. There was broken glass everywhere and all. That was when I saw her body on the floor. I went to her and she had a wound," Prue pointed the spot on her body. "here and all. She stuttered for a few minutes then she…she…" Prue couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Died." Andy finished for her. She nodded. "Can I ask, what were you doing in your office at that time?"

"I was working."

"At ten o'clock? Do you usually work that late?"

"No."

"Does Casey work that late?"

"Yes. She's known for being the last one to leave the building." Prue said, smiling slightly. Casey was nicknamed 'time bomb' by the other workers. Prue never understood why.

"When you got out of your office and into the hall, did you see anyone?"

Prue tried to remember but she shook her head. "No. It was deserted."

"Did Casey mention the name of her killer?"

Prue turned rigid. "She was dying; she only had her whole life in her mind."

"I take that as a 'no'." Andy muttered. "So you're saying that you saw no one?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible that Casey killed herself?"

"You've got some nerve-" Prue began haughtily but Andy cut her off.

"Answer the question."

Prue gritted her teeth. "No. Casey didn't kill herself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am."

Andy contemplated all Prue had said before proceeding to ask the next question. "Could the killer be someone working there?"

"No." Prue answered. "I was aware that it was only me and her working late."

"Exactly."

"Exactly?" Prue frowned. She looked at Andy curiously, who stared back eyebrows raised. "Wait, are you implying that I did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Andy knew she hadn't killed Casey but he couldn't help himself.

Prue felt like she had been slapped on the face hard. Very hard. "I didn't kill her." Her voice wavered.

"You were the only one there." Andy hurriedly continued. "No other witness and we have to consider all possibilities."

"And that possibility is me being the murderer!" Prue felt tears form in her eyes.

"Prue-" Andy began, realizing that he should have never ventured down that path.

"I can't believe this! You blame me for her death!" Prue cried out in anger. "Do you know how it feels to watch someone die? To watch someone tell you they know they're dying? To feel helpless!"

Andy felt himself grow smaller. "I-"

"No." Prue gulped, trying hard to stop the tears from falling. "You don't know what it feels like! Guilt eats at you, pain, anger! You have no idea…"

"Prue, just calm down." Andy finally managed to say. "We can solve this out."

This only enraged Prue. "Solve this out! Solve _this_ out! Why the hell did you leave me! You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone! To lose someone you love because you weren't enough for them!"

Andy was shocked by the sudden turn of topic. "We're not here to talk about-" Prue cut him off.

"And then, to make it all better, you left. You left without even saying goodbye …Damn it! Without even letting me know!" Prue was crying now. "Why?"

Andy was left speechless.

"Thirteen years." Prue continued. "After thirteen years you come back and the first thing you do is blame me for killing…for killing someone."

Andy sighed. "I wanted to tell you, believe me but-"

Prue scoffed. "But what? You and Susan fell in love after your one night stand and you eloped?"

"No, I never loved Susan. Prue, I loved you."

Prue wiped a tear away as she let out a hollow laugh. "Ya, it seemed like that. That's why you enjoyed screwing her!"

"I never loved Susan!" Andy said in frustration, banging his hand on the table. "It was you, it will always be you. Believe me when I say it was a mistake!"

Prue was silent for a few seconds then she got up. "Why'd you marry her then?"

Andy's eyes widened. "I-I…"

"I thought so." Prue shook her head and left the room.

----------

Their argument was rather rough. I mean, like, hurried. Lol. Whole story was actually. Well, thanks for reading! Wouldn't hurt to review! Cya!


	14. A Cry Of The Heart

**A Cry Of The Heart**

A/N: Quick answers to reviews from part 12 and part 13!

**WyaRose**, I'm trying so hard to put a lot of bonding into this story so you might like the next part and yeah, whats with your penname? Fancy giving me an explanation?

**Mony19**, always a shocker. Its like you've read the outlines, the plots and all my little tidbits for this story I wrote down on paper which is now tucked away in a sealed box away from prying eyes! It was hard for Prue watching casey die, actually, its never easy to watch anyone die. And yes, Andy was an ass wasn't he? And yet again, Andy was kind of doing it for personal reasons. I still dunno about Cole/Prue/Andy thing. Planning hard for it so wait just a bit more.

**Random3**, Ok! I'm not trying to make Andy the bad guy here! I swear! But he does act like an ass here. Lol. Cheating on Prue with Susan. Tsk. I know cuz, well, I wrote this particular story. haha! Oh yeah, its nice to watch yu get torn between Andy/Prue/Cole! Hope you like this part!

**d**, I kinnda got your passive thing for Paige but I'm not sure if the power I chose you'll like. And yes, the Sam and Victor thing is part of my part not to tell. Soz mate! As for most of your questions, I dunno if she'll stay at the Halliwells because she's got a daughter but you might like the bonding after this part. Sorry about leaving you hanging for a little while. I guess I'm back to weekly updates now since schools been getting at me. Thanks for reading and reviewing and checking for updates!

And to everyone else, **Afw**, **Danielle**, **Chub**, **Charmedbaby11**, thank you! Makes me feel better! Here it is! ENJOY!

----------

Andy stared after Prue, rather stunned at what had just happened. Not in a million years had he expected a conversation like that with her.

Putting his head in his hand, he debated on whether he would go after Prue or just leave her alone.

_You've left her alone once already_, His inner conscience mimed.

Andy gritted his teeth and cursed himself for having put himself in this situation. Without further ado, he jumped up and hurried to the door.

"I'm not letting you go." He said softly.

----------

Prue slammed the door hard causing the few officers in the station to stare at her. Anger and pain seethed deep inside of her. She took a few seconds to recollect herself then she rushed towards Darryl once she had caught sight of him.

Darryl looked up from the papers he was reading. "Prue…"

Prue raised a hand. "I'm done." She made her way to the exit.

"But!"

She twirled around. "No! Darryl! I'm serious. I've had enough of this crap! Leave me alone." Without waiting for Darryl's response, she stormed out of the station and descended the steps into the starless night.

"Prue!" Someone called out from the sidewalk. Prue furiously looked at the three people who were slowly making their way towards her. It was when they stepped under the street lights that she realized who they were. She slumped.

"Prue. Are you ok?" Piper asked a concerned look on her face, as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Paige and Phoebe crowded around Prue.

Prue gulped, not wanting any sympathy. "I'm fine."

"Darryl told us what happened…" Paige left the sentence to hang in the air.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe quipped. The three stared in silence, looks of remorse on their faces.

Prue opened her mouth to reply but yet again, someone called out her name. "Prue!"

Prue quickly looked behind her shoulder and saw Andy chasing after her. He stopped on the steps when he saw that he had Prue's full attention.

Forgetting that Piper, Paige and Phoebe were there, Prue faced her former love. "Just leave me alone!"

"I-I can't!" Andy stuttered. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, I am but we were young then, it was a mistake."

Prue shivered. "It doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you. I want you back." Andy took a step down. "Can you honestly say you don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"Andy, don't go there."

Prue…"

"Why are you doing this!" Prue said in a pained voice.

"Because I have to."

"No, you don't!" Prue said enraged. "Andy, things have _changed_. My life, your life; everything. I just can't let you prance back into it like nothing ever happened! It doesn't work like that!"

"Why?"

"Because, you've been gone from my life for a long time."

"And you've been gone from my life for a long time too but I want you." Andy said. "I need you."

Prue scoffed. "Didn't seem like that."

"I was an idiot then, but I always loved you." Andy explained in vain. "Can't you understand that? Isn't that all that matters!"

"I wish! But it isn't. Fate brought us together, and fate broke us apart."

"And fate brought us here." Finished Andy quietly. "Maybe-"

"Maybe not."

"I'll do anything it takes to get you back." Andy stated stubbornly.

Prue sighed. "I-"

"No Prue, I'm not going to give up and leave you alone like last time. This time, I'm going to win you back, no matter what."

Prue stared at him, lost for words. It was then that Piper decided to jump in.

She carefully tugged at Prue's sleeve. "Come on." She muttered.

Prue nodded and allowed Piper to pull her along, Phoebe and Paige following, their eyes still on Andy.

They got into the car, Piper in the driver seat, Phoebe in the front and Paige next to Prue in the back. Piper revved the car and the engine sprang to life.

The radio turned on and the words of the music that was playing suddenly hit Prue.

_**-!-I believe that fate has brought us here, and we should be together babe, but we're not.**_

_**I play it off but I'm dreaming of you, and I'll keep my cool but I'm feeling. **_

Prue leaned back and closed her eyes as she listened to the chorus.

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke, I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear; my world crumbles when you are not near. **_

_**Goodbye and I choke; try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear; my world crumbles when you are not near.**_

Prue gulped. She needed to pull herself together, she needed to be in a familiar place and there were only two places where she could do that.

"Piper." Prue croaked. "Piper, drive to the memorial park."

"But Prue-"

"Drive to the memorial park." Prue stated firmly. "Please. Just please…"

Piper decided not to question Prue's motive, nor did the others.

-----------

Piper, Prue, Paige and Phoebe stood in front of a tombstone, in the dark of the night. The drive all the way there had been rather quite and uneventful. Prue had explained nothing, not even what they were doing there but all was about to be revealed.

Prue slowly kneeled, staring at the headstone, a somber look on her face. She gestured for the others to look at the engravings.

----------

A/N: Short, uneventful. Yeah, I know. Bare with me! I'm having a crazy day! If you could see me now…anyway, thanks for reading! Update next part quicker!

**-!-** Song: I Try by Macy Gray


	15. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**Bad Things Happen To Good People**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update! I'll try and update sooner and all! Now, back to the reviews...

**Random3**, I'm sorry you hate 'my' andy! I didn't expect to make him like that but oh well...As for the tombstone, well, this chapter will reveal it along with a bit of other revlations. Not that much yet becuase I want to keep the rest for other parts. Thanks for the R&R!

**d**, Thanks! As for Paige's power, I hope you like it. Might be stupid and all but I always liked this passive power. Yes, the person that the tombstone belongs to is a dear person to Prue. You'll see. And don't worry! you're making wonderful assumaptions like Mony19! All of you reviewers are! Ahh...Andy. Danica's father? We'll see. Why'd he marry Susan? Who knows? Oh, I'm not being helpful aren't I!

**Mony19**, At the moment, Danica is kinnda getting used to Prue working late so this incident in Danica's head is another " Mom is at work late" kinnda thing plus Danica isn't the type who freaks. I've made sure she isn't. Remember when she found out that Prue is related to Paige, Phoebe, Grams and Piper? But she will be really sympathetic. Prue is the one more likely to freak. Danica's calm like her...oops! Oversharing! ..:Wink:..

**Danielle**, Thanks for loving it! Lol. Hope you come back for more!

**Afw**, So you're reading this fic and 'Lost and Found' as well? Like Mony! Bless you! Thanks for the R&R!

So here it is. Part 15! Enjoy, and as my english teacher would say, 'Love it baby!' lol.

----------

"Lynda Danica Hennessey. Beloved mother and friend." Paige read out quietly. "Oh my…"

Prue shook her head but said nothing.

The dates on the gravestone indicated that Lynda had died a few years back, probably when Prue had been twenty-four.

Paige slowly got to her knees as well, putting a hand to Prue's arm. Silence ensued for awhile, all of them just staring at the stone in front of them, and then finally, Paige spoke up.

"I was just seventeen when my parents, my adoptive parents, died." Paige began. "We always had this little dinner stuff once a week at least, to bond and all. I had just gotten into a fight with them and even though it wasn't an excuse to…to skip dinner. So we got into the car, and dad drove off. All I remember was a truck coming straight at us…" Paige gulped. "And the next thing I knew, I was on the sidewalk, the car…the car in flames. My parents hadn't survived; police said they were killed instantly." Paige blinked the tears away. "I never even got to tell them I was sorry…"

Prue carefully put a comforting arm around Paige's shoulder. Paige began to sob quietly and then the sobs turned into gasps of air.

Piper then knelt down on Prue's other side, Phoebe on Paige's side.

"Our," Piper said, gesturing to Phoebe and herself, "mother was killed when I was just a young girl, around five, Phoebe two. It was at this lake…"

"She had taken us there, mom." Explained Phoebe.

"Grams said that mom had drowned." Piper stated. " 'She didn't have a chance' was what everyone said."

"Then our father left us when I was just five and Piper eight." Phoebe scoffed. "He never ever came back, not once. He would send us occasionally gifts on our birthdays but they grew less and less until it stopped."

"We lost both our parents." Piper added. "It's only me, Phoebe and Grams. A family within a family."

Silence proceeded yet again. They were all waiting for the last story to be told; Prue's.

Gradually, Prue sighed. "I was fourteen when I got pregnant with Danica. My adoptive parents, Bill and Lynda weren't thrilled but they would have to deal with it. They sent me away during my pregnancy so no one would know. I came back when I gave birth to Danica and they told everyone that they had adopted her." Prue swallowed. "The first year went by smoothly but after that…my dad started to drink more and more until one day, he lost it and hit my mother."

Prue shook her head. "Mom put up with it, she put up with it until my dad hit me. Then she lost it. She…She left. She left me, Danica and dad without a word. No one knew where she was and because of that, my dad turned his anger on Danica."

Piper let out a small gasp.

"But I wouldn't let him. He tried to hurt Danica but I got in the way and he turned on me." Prue paused before she continued. "The look in his eyes…Fear, anger, sadness… I couldn't take anything anymore; I couldn't take the life I was living so I left. I left with Danica when I was 16. Two years later, my dad killed himself. He shot himself…. When I turned 24 I got a call from my mother, Lynda. She was asking to see me, begging for forgiveness." Prue bit her lip. "I agreed to meet her and I did and it was great to have my mother back."

Prue wiped tears away as they began to fall. "She killed herself a few days later. She hung herself with a letter written to me…" Prue's voice broke. It had just been too much pain and she had never gotten over it. "I-I just don't understand…"

"Oh honey." Piper stroked Prue's hair. "It's alright…"

"I killed them..." Prue said as tears spilled down.

Paige quickly jumped in. "No you didn't. It's not your fault. I thought I killed my parents but I soon realized I didn't."

Prue swallowed. "Your parents never killed themselves. I drove my parents to their death…"

"Prue-"

"No, I drove them to their death and tonight, I couldn't help Casey and she died…because of me." Prue said steadily.

"You're taking this too hard on yourself." Phoebe commented.

"Have you ever seen someone die!" Prue snapped. "Your mother died but did you ever see her die! I saw my mother's body hanging from the ceiling, I've seen a lady drown when I was younger and now…I saw a friend die while in my arms."

The other three were silent, listening to the horrors of Prue's life.

"Do you know how it feels like when you have someone in your arms, dying and telling you they know that there's no chance for them to live?" Prue shook her head. "You feel like dying with them. It causes that much pain."

"You can't blame yourself for her death or for those other people's death Prue." Said Paige.

"Then what do I do?" Prue asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"No one will ever get over someone's death but you have to move on." Paige said quietly, wrapping her arms around Prue. "We'll be here to help you; Piper, Phoebe, me. We'll all be here. Right guys?"

"Yeah." Piper and Phoebe quipped.

Prue smiled. "I honestly don't know how I'd survive without you three."

"We all don't know how we'd survive without each other." Piper said.

"Ditto." Phoebe added, nodding her head.

Prue put her head on Piper's shoulder. "I must be very lucky to meet you guys."

"Everyone who meets me is very lucky of course." Phoebe said proudly.

"_Puh_-lease." Piper rolled her eyes. "Anyone who meets you is damned."

"That's not true!" Phoebe argued as the others laughed.

From afar, the foursome could have been thought as four really close friends or even better; sisters.

----------

A/N: Short. Yep, I know. I actually got a writers block for this part and it took me two whole weeks to edit and delete and renew! But now I'm past the writers block! As for not updating, one reason; School. There are like daily friggin exams! Bio, English, Algebra, Geometry, French, Science! Talk about overwork. but now I'm babbling so I'll shut up.

Thanks for reading and review if you wish! Oh yesh! Head over to my other fic, 'Lost and Found' and tell me what you think! Cya guys!


	16. Mothers, Daughters And Grandmothers

**Mothers, Daughters and Grandmothers**

A/N: Finally! I'm updating this! For real! I've finally gotten past my writer's block and i'm on a frenzied non-stop writing! This part wa originally suppose to be longer but I had to cut it because...well, I'm hungry and I want my dinner! Lol!

Now, I'm just gonna reply to all your reviews in one reply:

Yeah, the previous chapter was kind of morbid. That was the orginal plan, to have them all share their horrible past etc. which would somehow connect them together. As for Prue's problems, I know that she's suffered a lot but that's not where the lists end. Sorry but there's more to it. She just didn't say everything. Andy, Andy, Andy...Danica calm? Andy calm? Father and daughter? Let's hope. Sorry if you think he's an ass in this story! Lol. He has to play this part for awhile, and a bit later on. That's as much as I say. Prue witnessing her real mother's death? have the others connected the dots yet? Do they know? i'll leave you hanging. And as for Prue's adoptive mother, i'd say it's part of how she's in the Darryl/Cole/Prue thing. And as for school, talk about wok load.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I'm so lucky I have great and smart readers! So, now i'll leave you in peace to read! Enjoy!

----------

It had been two weeks since Casey Enderlin's death. Ever since what had happened at her adoptive mother's grave, Prue had been rather quite and withdrawn. Her boss at work, having felt sorry, had given her two months off but it hadn't helped so far.

Prue liked it better when she was busy. It kept her sharp.

And now, something else wasn't helping at all; Danica.

Danica was off to New York to visit a friend of hers.

Prue had told Danica everything that had happened and had particularly cried her eyes out to her fifteen year old daughter. Being the understanding person she was, Danica had pulled her mother out of the pit of depression that her mother was slowly spiraling into.

"Do you have to go?" Prue asked as she watched her daughter pack her suitcase.

"Mom…" Danica warned. "You'll be fine."

"Ok, ok." Prue raised her hands. "I mean maybe you wish to change your mind."

Danica gazed at her mother's sad face and felt liking giving in but she pulled back. She shut the case close. "Mom, New York is just a plane away. I'll be back in a flash if something happens."

"It's not that, it's how long you're staying there." Prue mused. "A week? Isn't that quite long?"

Danica rolled her eyes. "I wonder… who left me for a week when they had to go to Los Angeles for a photo shoot?"

"Hey! I made sure I was back in an instant!"

"And so will I mom. Don't worry." Danica picked up her suitcase. "Now, will you take me to the airport or do I have to hitch a ride from a stranger?"

Prue sighed. She took the car keys out from her pocket and smiled weakly. "Come on kiddo."

----------

Away from the eyes of prying human beings, there existed a peaceful place where greatness resided but today was anything but peaceful. A heated argument was taking place between a young whitelighter and the Elders.

"No!" Leo said. "You can't do this! You can't reassign me!"

"You've kept this away from us, for quite a long time I might add." Said one of the male Elders. "A righteous whitelighter would have done his or her job and reported this to us immediately!"

"I was going to but you have to give them time! You cannot just drop this on them." Leo argued.

"But time is exactly what we don't have." Another Elder said. "We need them."

"They'd scatter if you just told them. It isn't everyday that you find your sisters and find out that you have a destiny to protect innocents!" Leo fiercely said. "Give me time!"

"We already said, we have no-"

"That's because you won't let me have time! They will know in due time!"

"I only think," said a female voice. Everyone turned their attention to Aryan, a respected Elder known for her sternness. "that you do not want to be reassigned owing to the fact that you and a Charmed One, Piper, are engaged." She said testily.

Leo swallowed. "Aryan, I love Piper, yes I don't want to be reassigned because of that fact but I know these girls. They've been through a lot these past few months. Telling them all this would be too much."

Aryan glared at Leo. "Are you saying that you think you know what is good for these girls more than we do?"

"I…"Leo's voice faltered.

"Speak!" Aryan barked. Everyone was quite now. No one liked seeing Aryan angry, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Leo gathered all his strength. "Yes, I do think I know what's good for them. I've got to know them and I've seen the world they live in. The bond they share, it is an easy task for them to keep it together but it is even easier for them to break it. It's that fragile. Whether there is or there isn't any time, we have to make that time."

Aryan showed no emotion to Leo's words scaring him but suddenly, Aryan flashed a smile. "You're a good whitelighter. You know your charges very well."

The other Elders were shocked. Aryan had always believed in following the codes.

"Their more than charges, their family." Leo said softly, easing up.

Aryan nodded. "Aye. We'll give you time but hurry Leo." Aryan added. "The longer they wait, the greater the enemies."

Leo nodded and with a small smile directed at Aryan, he orbed out.

----------

SFPD; San Francisco Police Department. Everyone was hard at work, bustling around, bringing in suspects. Everyone that is except Andy Trudeau.

Andy sat at his desk, which was a mess, looking through some papers. Now, these weren't ordinary crime papers but instead were divorce papers. He was filing for a divorce with his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, Susan.

He let out a guttural cough and set the papers down, rubbing his chin lightly.

A faint rapt on the door made him look up to his partner, Darryl Morris.

"Not another 'the beast' case." Andy moaned.

"No, he or she hasn't striked _yet_." Darryl stressed on the word 'yet'. "No, I just came in here to check up on you."

"I'm a big boy Morris. I pretty sure I can take care of myself in such a…" Andy looked around. "A calm environment."

"Yeah, but you seem kind of… different these past few weeks." Darryl explained. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better." Andy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This about the divorce?" Darryl asked sympathetically. "Must be tough huh?"

"Wife doesn't want to sign and if she doesn't want to then I can't get divorce." Andy said, completely frustrated.

"If you don't mind me asking Trudeau, why did you marry her in the first place?"

"It was a mistake." Andy explained. "I thought I was in love, well a part of me was, but the other half kept telling me this was wrong. I guess I should have listened then, wished I had then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, divorce is a sticky thing." Darryl commented. "Well, anyway, I have to get back to work." He nodded and left.

Andy sighed and looked down at the papers resignedly. With a heavy heart, he grabbed the phone and began to dial.

----------

The very next day, Prue went over to the Manor for dinner. Piper had invited her knowing she would be lonely without Danica's presence and Danica had suggested it to Piper before leaving.

It was going to be an all girl's dinner; Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Prue. Even Leo had been officially kicked out.

_Ding-Dong._

The door opened and Prue was greeted by a beaming Phoebe.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted out. She pulled Prue by the arm and dragged her in.

"Wow! Phoebe, a little too hyped?" Prue said as Phoebe slammed the door shut. "Did the energizer bunny get you?"

"Oh, I just had a lot of coffee in the morning." Phoebe replied happily bouncing towards the kitchen.

Prue scratched her head following her. "When you say a lot, how much exactly?"

"Well, I remember drinking seven cups in all."

"God Pheebs." Prue said amazed as she pushed the kitchen door open. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"Oh that's Pheebs to you." Said a female voice. Prue took a quick glance at Piper who was cooking something at the oven. Paige sat on the table on the other side of the room, her legs swing back and forth.

"You should see the hyper neurotic disturbed beaming Phoebe." Paige added. "I swear, the first time I saw her like that…" Paige pretended to shudder.

"Oh ha-ha." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"And hello to all of you too." Prue greeted no one in particular. She was used to them being like this. It was pretty normal and she actually enjoyed it like that having had no siblings when she was younger.

"You'll have to wait a bit more for dinner." Piper called out, waving the spatula around. "It'll take about fifteen minutes tops for me to finish this."

"Smells good." Prue said, sniffing the air. "What are you cooking?"

"Bouillabaisse."

"What?"

"Chowder." Paige explained.

"It is not chowder!" Said an annoyed Piper. "It's a French cuisine! It's more than chowder!"

"It's chowder." Paige mouthed to Prue.

Prue rolled her eyes, smiling. "Are we the only ones here?" She asked, trying to change the subject so the argument wouldn't flair up.

"Yeah." Phoebe said, taking a seat on a chair. "Leo was kicked out."

"By you?"

"No, by me." Pipe answered as she added a little salt to her cooking.

"Piper kicked Leo out." Prue said, impressed. "Nice."

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, I had to." Piper clarified. "Energizer bunny over there," She gestured to Phoebe. "wouldn't stop at me. I gave in." Prue opened her mouth to say something but Piper cut her off. "Oh, you would to Prue if she followed you around all day making you lose your mind."

Prue raised her hands. "You got me. So, does that mean you kicked Grams out as well?"

"Grams…" Piper said slowly as she stirred. "Well, she's a different case." She took a quick glance behind her shoulder. "I think I saw her go upstairs into her room."

"She did." Paige said. "She said she was tired and needed a little rest. Left it at that."

Prue frowned. "Have you guys noticed anything different about her?"

"Who? Grams?" Phoebe asked. "Well, she's always deep in thought and when ever you come around Prue she gets all happy. She spends a lot of time upstairs, she loves talking to you and Paige and she adores Danica, she likes spending time with all of us for some weird reason and she and Leo talk a lot as well."

They all stared at Phoebe. "What! You asked if I noticed anything!"

"You got surveillance cams surrounding Grams or something?" Paige asked.

"Ok, so you noticed more than I did." Prue said. "But isn't she different to you guys?"

"Yeah, she is but maybe she just enjoys all of our company." Piper suggested. "I mean, it's always been me, Phoebe and her; us three. I think it's good for her."

"Ditto." Paige nodded. "Besides, I never really had someone I could call Grams."

"I never had a grandmother either." Prue said slowly. "Mom and dad weren't really that close to their families. I guess it's good for all of us."

Phoebe jumped off the table. "No need to doubt Grams! She's taken great care of me and Piper! See how we turned out?"

Paige scoffed.

"Anyway," Phoebe continued, ignoring Paige. "Let me taste some of that chowder."

Paige and Prue cringed. Piper stopped stirring and turned rigid. She twirled around, her eyes narrow.

"I-I was joking!" Phoebe said, suddenly fearful as she backed away. "Piper!"

----------

"It's been the greatest time of my life." Penny said, pacing back and forth in the attic. "Your children, all together." She glanced up at her daughter.

A pearly white floating form of Patty, her daughter and the girls' mother, floated in the middle of lighted white candles encircled around her. "What are Prue and Paige like?"

"Paige; She's the hyper one, the talkative one. She loves company as you would love her company. She's independent, smart, caring." Penny smiled. "Prue…Prue is the responsible one. Independent as well. She doesn't show it but she's really soft hearted."

Patty smiled sadly. "Do they get along?"

"They're best friends."

Patty opened her mouth to say something but instantly closed it and looked upwards.

"Oh, no." Penny said. "Don't tell me their calling already."

Patty looked at her mother apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go mother."

Penny watched as her daughter blew her a kiss before she disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Sighing, Penny blew out all the candles and quickly hurried towards the door. Closing it firmly behind her, she descended the stairs. Reaching the second floor, she made her way to her room.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and clutched at her chest. Gasping for air, she turned pale and started to shiver. Her eyes rolling in their sockets, she fell to the floor unconscious.

The bathroom door opened and Paige felt her heart stop as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Grams!" She fell to the floor where the elderly lady was shivering. "Oh my god! Piper! Phoebe! Prue!" Paige called out. "Grams, wake up! Grams!"

----------

(DRUMROLL) What's gonig to happen next! The suspense killing ya? too bad, it'll kill you for a little bit more! Sorry guys! have to keep you on the edge of your seat! Review if you must! Thanks for reading! I'm signing off! Cya!


	17. Truth Takes Time

**Truth Takes Time**

A/N: Finally, finished this part! I don't know what took me so long to write it but here it is but before that...

**Afw, Charmedbaby11, Boneslvr4evr**, I swear that will be the last time I leave you guys on cliffhangers! Lol. Ok, I'm not sure. Clif-hangers will always be a prt of fics so, this MIGHT be the last time. Haha!

**WyaRose,** thank you. And as promised, here's the update. Just not as soon as I liked.

**Mony19,** I don't plan on killing Grams anytime soon. Trust me on that. As for Prue; Ok, so I might have made her past look really hurtful and painful haven't I? I need it in the story kasi. thanks for reading!

**Random3,** It feels so great to be finally over the stupid writers block. Thanks for the review. The cliff hanger, that's revenge for all the cliff hangers you've done! Lol. Just kidding. You're one of the few (Mony19 too) who like Danica. Hehe. And thanks for keeping my secret safe! )

So thank you to everyone who reads! Thank you to all who review and thank you to both ppl! Enjoy!

----------

_Eleven O'clock_.

"_Lynda?" Prue pushed the door to the apartment open to reveal a dark unlit room. "Lynda?"_

_No one answered. Curiously, she stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her, engulfing her yet again in darkness. _

"_Mom?" Prue said hopefully. Still no answer._

_Prue frowned as she groped at the wall for the switches. Finding them, she turned them on and bright lights blinded her causing her to shield her eyes._

_Adjusting, she put her arm down and nearly fainted at the sight she saw in front of her._

_She let out a small heave but managed to not throw up. _

_Lynda hung from the ceiling a rope tied around her pretty neck. Her face was white, drained of its air supply, eyes hard and lifeless as the body slowly swung from side to side._

_Suddenly, reality rushed back into her. Prue opened her mouth and screamed a scream to wake up the dead… _

"Prue."

Out of pure instincts, Prue lashed out as she was jolted out of her thoughts. Phoebe fell to the floor. "Oof!"

Prue put a hand to her mouth and quickly jumped up as she realized who she had just attacked. "Oh my god, Phoebe!" She helped her up. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Phoebe rubbed her shoulders. "Awwww…no, it's ok, I'm fine…Owww…Just remind me next time that… that hospital floors are hard."

Prue cracked a small smile. "I'll remind you never to sneak up on me."

Phoebe gave her a 'thumbs up'. "You got it."

Prue opened her mouth but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "You guys!"

They both caught a glimpse of Paige running towards them nearly hitting a few nurses on the way. She skidded to a halt at their feet. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys? Where you been?" Paige wheezed.

"I was looking for Prue." Phoebe replied.

"I…" Prue's voice wavered. "I just wanted to go and think. Why?"

Paige straightened and grinned. "Grams is awake."

----------

"Honestly Piper, your grandmother is perfectly ok." Penny said as she sat up straight. "Why don't we just go home?"

"You had a heart attack Grams and all you want to do is go home? No, you're going to be staying here." Piper scolded. She put a hand on her grandmother's shoulder and forced her to lean back.

"Piper's right, Penny." Leo added from the other side of the bed. "You need rest."

"I'm old, this is common." Penny argued.

"No it isn't."

"It is." Penny said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, crossing her arm. "Seventy percent of people above the age of fifty get strokes, heart attacks and other things."

"And ninety percent of the time, Grams gets her facts wrong." Phoebe said as she entered the room followed by Paige and then Prue. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice growing soft. They all gathered around the bed.

"I'm fine my darlings." Penny smiled as she gazed at the four ladies arranged around her. "You guys are obviously not going to let me go home are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Better get comfy." Paige quipped. They all laughed.

Suddenly, a small voice in the back of Penny's head voiced an opinion. "Tell them." It said. "Tell them."

Penny lost her smile as she was faced with reality. Today had been a shock. What if she died the next time she got a heart attack? What if she never had the chance to tell them all they were sisters? What if she never had the chance to tell them about their _destiny_?

She stared at Leo and was surprised to see him staring back at her. They're eyes met, a questioning look in each. No words were exchanged and as if understanding what Penny was asking, Leo nodded.

He cleared his throat. "I think I'll go call Cole." Leo looked at Penny knowingly. "I told him I'd call to tell how things were."

"Was Leo hanging out with Cole earlier?" Prue asked as she stared at the closing door. She turned back to all of them.

"You mean when Piper kicked him out?" Paige asked in turn.

"Yeah."

Paige nodded. "I think so. I mean, Leo isn't really…uhh…" She glanced sideways at Piper. "The socializing type of person."

Piper crossed her arms. "Oh don't worry. I agree with you on that."

Penny sighed. _Now or never_. "Girls…"

They all looked at her.

"There's…There's something I need to tell you." Penny continued. "Something I've been meaning to tell you since the beginning."

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said. "This doesn't sound good."

Penny laughed. "No, don't worry. You're not in trouble."

"So what is this about?" Piper asked, slightly intrigued.

"Look, before I tell you this, I want to tell you all that I love you very much and that what ever I tell you will not change anything." Penny said firmly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Grams? What is it?" Paige asked softly.

She looked at them all, pain tugging at her heart. They didn't know how alike they all were; how they had the same traits. "You four…You're sisters."

----------

They stared at Penny for a long time, disbelief on their faces, and then Paige let out a laugh, surprising everyone.

"Oh ha-ha!" Paige grinned. "Good one. Nearly got me there."

Penny didn't laugh but instead stared at them all somberly. "Paige…"

"I mean," Paige continued. "This has got to be a joke right?"

"This is no joke." Penny said. "I wouldn't make a joke of something like this…"

Piper swallowed. It was rather hard to believe that she had two other sisters. "How…We never knew about each other?"

"They didn't want us to know about them." Phoebe said in a slightly pained voice. "Why?"

"I'm so sorry my darlings…" Penny looked at them all, seeing shock, hurt and remorse in their eyes. All except for Prue; there was no sign of shock or hurt on her face let alone any emotion, just a dull empty look in her eyes.

"Why?" Phoebe repeated.

"Your mother and I, we never wanted to. We were forced to."

"So our father had no choice in this?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"Your father…" Penny's lips thinned. "Paige, you have a different father from Prue, Piper and Phoebe."

Paige blinked. "What?"

"Mom had an affair?" Piper questioned.

"Paige is just your half sister." Penny pointed to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "But she will always be your blood."

Phoebe let out a small whistle and ran a hand through her hair. Piper shook her head and Paige kept on scoffing. Prue was the only who did not react, who did not say a word and it frightened Penny a little.

"So, you're saying that me and Piper are sisters to Paige and Prue and vice versa?" Penny nodded.

"I know that it's hard to believe-" Penny began but was cut off by Prue who had finally seemed to realize what was being discussed.

"Hard to believe? _Hard to believe_?!" Prue said heatedly. "I had three, _three_ sisters and you deprived me of them my whole life! You deprived us all of each other!" She shouted out causing the others to move back a little.

"There's no need to get angry Prue-"

"No! Don't 'Prue' me!" Prue raised her finger menacingly. "Don't. You can't just come into my life, waltz around me and say 'oh, by the way you have three sisters' and expect me not to get angry!" She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I thought I was alone, I thought I had no one in this world, I had nobody then I find out that I've actually got a family." Prue opened her eyes as they brimmed with tears. "How could you?"

Penny gaped at her. "It-it was for the best…"

"Screw 'for the best'!" Prue banged her fist against the mattress causing Penny and the others to recoil. "If you, mom, our fathers or whoever knew what was best it would have been to keep us all together! Not ship two of us away like garbage!"

"If you understood the circumstances of what was-"

Prue once again cut Penny off. "You know," Prue wiped a tear away. "I'm sick and tired of 'circumstances', of 'situations'. If you had cared about us, you would have known what was right; you would have kept us together." Prue laughed. "But hey, it was for the best right? Paige and I had the best lives in the world. I mean, I grew up thinking my family had a really good reason for leaving me but I guess I knew it would all come down to this. Thanks for caring." Prue faked a smile and made her way to the door.

"Prue." Piper said. "Come on, Prue."

"No Piper." Prue pushed against the door with her side as she watched her newly discovered sisters gawk at her. "I've got a life and due to some stupid decision made the day I was probably born, you guy don't really exist in it." Prue said with an ache in her voice. Without waiting for a response, Prue pushed the door open and left.

The door shut close and they all stood there in silence for awhile as they processed everything that had just been said.

"Well…"

Without a word, Paige made her way to the door as well.

"Paige?!" Phoebe questioned wildly.

She faced them all. "I have to agree on Prue with everything she said."

Penny cringed. She hadn't expected it to go like this.

"She is right." Paige continued on. "I grew up alone…And now, for you tell me, tell us that we've got sisters…It just hurts. I just need to go and think about this." Paige sighed and smiled at them sadly. "I'll see you guys back at the manor."

"If you want to leave, go on." Penny said miserably as the door shut once again.

None of the two made a move to leave. "Oh Grams." Phoebe went to her side and hugged her. "It's all going to be ok."

"I don't know." Penny said as Phoebe let go. "It seemed as if they didn't want to believe anything."

"They're just," Piper shrugged. "Just digesting everything. It's hard for them."

"Is it for you?" Penny asked as Phoebe took a seat on the bed.

"I think the only reason Phoebe and I are not angry at you is because you're Grams." Piper offered a smile. "But why didn't you ever say anything on this? This is kind of big don't you think?"

Penny let out a sigh. "Trust me, I have wanted to tell you all since the beginning but there was always something that held me back…"She trailed off.

Phoebe made a slight frown. "This a lot for you, for everyone, to handle at the moment. I think you should get some rest first then we'll talk about this tomorrow when we visit again, ok?"

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "You need rest. You just suffered a heart attack." She planted a kiss on Penny's forehead.

"Take care Grams." Phoebe waved.

"Goodbye my darlings." Penny murmured. She hadn't realized how tried she felt, how sleepy she was. She let her bleary eyes watch Piper and Phoebe leave before she drifted off to sleep.

----------

Prue had no idea how she ever made it back home or how she had even gotten into her car in the first place.

She only realized that she was gone from the hospital when she threw herself onto the sofa in her apartment.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she retreated back into her thoughts.

Prue had three sisters. Three people who she had learned to love and care for the last few months, three people who turned out to be her long lost sisters.

When Grams had revealed it to them, Prue had been rather calm about it until it finally sunk in then Prue became angry. She didn't understand why she had gotten heated, on the contrary, she thought she'd be happy but she wasn't. She was utterly confused.

"Why does life have to be complicated?" Prue muttered, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"What's life without the problems?"

"Nothing." Prue answered back.

"Exactly."

Prue opened her eyes and smiled at the person who stood in front of her. "Since when did you become a guru?"

Lynda smiled. "Since when wasn't I one?" Lynda winked her green eyes at Prue.

"I thought you were dead."

"I am." Was Lynda's reply.

"Then what is this?"

Lynda looked around. "Your thoughts."

Prue raised an eyebrow and focused her attention on her dead adoptive mother's outfit. She wore a black leathery suit which fit perfectly well with her delicate figure. "What are you, Jean Grey from X-Men? Why are you dressed like that?"

Lynda shrugged. "This is your thoughts, you tell me." She crossed her arms.

Prue contemplated for awhile before answering. "Because you were my 'Jean Grey'." Prue finally said, smiling ruefully. "You were my superhero, mom."

"Am I still your superhero?"

"I miss you." Prue said softly. "Does that count?"

"You're still hurting aren't you?" Lynda looked at her daughter sorrowfully.

Prue sat up straight. "Should I be?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Prue didn't reply. At the moment, she was trying hard not to choke.

Lynda sighed and walked over to Prue, taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry honey." She put a hand on Prue's arm. The small action seemed to destroy Prue's resolve. Her shoulder's sagged and tears once again spilled down.

Prue swallowed hard. "It's just…everything I've been going through…now this…I mean, I can't handle it…I just can't." Biting her lower lip, Prue continued on. "It's hard…"

"Nothing is ever straightforward." Lynda replied quietly, tucking a chunk of Prue's hair behind her ear.

Prue looked at her mother's face, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is that why you left? Is that why you killed yourself? To get yourself away from…from all this?"

Lynda looked down. She shook her head and a few strands of her copper hair fell out from the bun it was tied into.

Just then the doorbell rang making Prue look up. Glancing back to look at her mother, she found the seat empty. She looked at the spot on her arm where Lynda had put a hand to; it felt warm. She felt her ear and found that her hair had been tucked back.

Prue stared at the empty seat and felt a sudden void of emptiness.

The bell rang again and Prue sighed as she got up, finally tearing her eyes away from the couch.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to-" Prue began tiredly as she opened the door.

"Prue."

Prue stopped in mid sentence. She knew that voice. "Cole?" Cole Turner stood before her, looking more handsome than ever as he stared at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok? You've been crying." He said as he entered.

"I'm…I'm fine." Prue closed the door and leaned against it. "What are you doing here?"

"I…Leo called." Cole said awkwardly. "I wanted to check up on you."

Prue nodded. "So I guess you know the big secret huh?"

"Actually…" Cole shuffled his feet. "I've known for a long time now."

"What?"

"Leo told me that you four were sisters."

Prue scoffed. She wiped her tears away. "And you didn't have the decency to tell me?"

"I promised Leo I wouldn't-"

"But it doesn't concern you! They're not your sisters!" Prue shouted out. "What were you trying to do? Protect me from this?!"

"We just thought that it would be kind of soon to drop it on you guys."

"Oh, like today made any difference," Prue sneered. "Maybe you should have waited a year before you told us." She walked to the middle of the room. "Wouldn't make a difference right?"

"Why are you taking this so hard?!" Cole raised his voice, slightly frustrated. "Can't you just calm down?!"

"They aren't your sisters!" Prue yelled back. "You don't know how it feels! Feels to know that you and your sisters had no past together when you know you should have had one!" she was crying again. "You don't know how it feels to find out that your own parents dumped you in an orphanage for no particular reason! You don't know how it feels to live alone thinking nobody loved you or wanted you! You just don't know!"

Prue felt her knees buckle as she nearly fell to the floor but Cole quickly stepped in and caught her. He pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, its ok Prue…I'm here."

"Prue," Cole lifted her chin carefully, looking into her eyes. "It's going to be ok."

Prue nodded, once again trying to wipe her tears away. "I…I feel like an idiot…"

"We need to let our emotions out once in awhile." He took Prue's hands away from her face, cupping her it with a hand. He thumbed her tear stained cheeks slowly.

Prue turned rigid.

"Cole…" but Prue never finished her sentence because Cole had suddenly pressed his lips to hers. The touch of his tender lips seemed to warm Prue inside and out. Without hesitation, she kissed him back, surprising him.

After a few minutes, or what seemed like a few days, they broke apart. Prue laid her head on his chest. "Don't leave me." Prue whispered, closing her eyes.

Cole smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't."

----------

A/N: God, I just made my life complicated by making Cole and Prue have the little romantic crap! I didn't plan on doing it and now I have to find a way to get out of this deep trouble I'm in. But on the other hand, it was perefect! Lol. I guess now my actions must be pain for.

So, did you like it? Tell me! Reveiw! If you don't, ok, that's fine. Now I'm off! Off to do what? To write the next part and get out of this mess! Cya!


	18. Sister, Sister

**Sister, Sister**

A/N: Part 18! A rather short part but all the same an important one. First things first, don't ask me why all the titles are titled like that, weird titles. I just have no other titles in mind so I'll probably be taking title ideas from the chapter or phrases from the chapter. Besides, I like my weird titles.

I see you guys are ok with the whole Prue/Cole thing. I still haven't found a solution to it, lol. I guess you all enjoy seeing me backed up in a corner do ya? I won't make them rush into this at the request of Mony19. Besides, I have to find a fixture to this. As for Prue and Lynda, I actually got that idea from a TV show I watched when the deceased person came back because her friends kept thinking of her and all. She came back the way they thought of her like Lynda. Prue thought her a hero, she came like that. Prue really loves Lynda. Lynda was as much as her real mother. Plus, I never had an intention of killing Grams! Well, not yet. Hehe...Prue's reaction to Danica??? Wait and see!

So now I leave you in peace! Enjoy!

----------

Darkness reigned over the Manor. Most of its inhabitants were asleep, or so they all thought.

Down in the kitchen, the room was illuminated by a dim glow which came from the fridge.

Paige stood hunched, weary eyed but strangely enough, wide awake looking for something to eat. She had put a can of iced mocha in earlier with her name written on it but she suspected that either Piper or Phoebe had drunk it.

She sighed, slightly annoyed but decided it was a good thing that she wouldn't be drinking it. She didn't want to be an even more wide awake, weary eyed girl.

She yawned, closed the door and was overwhelmed by total darkness. Not having turned the lights on, Paige made her way to the exit but instead collided with one of the chairs. She let out a yelp as she felt pain shoot up into her knee.

She momentarily hopped on one foot and instantly lost balance, toppling over the chair and bringing it crashing down with her.

"Owwwwwwwwww!!" She cried as she lay on the cold floor staring into the darkness as pain stirred around her body like a train on the tracks.

She cursed loudly and kicked the chair away from her regretting it immediately when her knee shot with pain again. "Watch where you're going!" She admonished the chair, clearly in pain and frustration.

The lights suddenly turned on and Paige was blinded fleetingly. "Oh God! Turn the spotlights off!" She yelled, sitting up quickly and shielding her eyes despite the ache she felt through out her body.

"Paige?"

Paige lowered her arm and squinted her eyes towards the door.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Oh you know," Paige replied as her sight adjusted. "Just wanted to feel the pain of running over a chair. You know, do something daring." The sarcasm in her voice could not be missed.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well get up then." Piper offered a hand and Paige took it.

She stood up and staggered back as a rush of nausea came over her. "Wow…'Tilt-A-Wheel'?"

"More like 'Tilt-A-Paige'." Piper commented. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."

Paige put hand on the wooden counter to steady herself. "You thought. See you think too much." She dusted her pajamas. "I was looking for my-"

The kitchen door swung open and Phoebe jumped in holding a lethal looking weapon; the fire poker.

Piper and Paige stared at her as she opened her mouth. "Out and over it you-" Phoebe paused mid sentence.

"Phoebe?"

"Oh," Phoebe lowered the poker and hastily hid it behind her back. "Hey guys."

"Were you seriously going to poke us with that?" Paige asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Oh no!" Phoebe laughed. "I just thought you guys were a bunch of thieves."

"Well, after seeing that, I don't think I'd rob this house." Piper said.

They all looked at each other then burst out into laughter.

"God, I love it when we do that." Phoebe smiled. "That sisterly thing of ours."

Paige suddenly choked, alarming Piper and Phoebe.

They hadn't talked about the 'sister' problem since Paige left the hospital. Paige had gone straight to her room, changed and had gotten into bed. She just didn't want to be faced with it and yet, there they were, faced with it.

"I think I'll head up." Paige muttered as she made her way to the door but Piper grabbed her arm.

"Paige, we have to talk about this sometime." She said quietly.

Paige stood still. "I…."

"Please." Phoebe pleaded. "Its hard on us too you know."

Paige gulped. Slowly, she nodded. "Ok."

Phoebe and Piper grabbed chairs from the kitchen table but Paige opted to stand.

"What do you want to talk about?" Paige asked innocently, shuffling her feet.

"I think you know, _Paige_." Piper said pointedly.

Paige let out an inner chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I do. What about it?"

"Piper and I feel absolutely happy about this." Phoebe glanced at Piper. They had rehearsed this in the car on the way back. "I mean, you and Prue being our sisters, we-"

Paige scoffed. "A rehearsed conversation. Love it, but it's not going to work on me. Sorry guys."

"Ok, you got us but it's the truth. I, we, couldn't be happier." Piper answered.

Paige leaned against the counter. "You're telling me that you don't feel any other emotion other than happiness?"

"No," Piper shook her head. "I feel confused, let down that my parents or that Grams never told me, I feel pain due to the fact that I never had a life with you until now, I'm angry at the fact that this happened in the first place. But the important thing is I have a family. When that comes up front, everything else is eliminated."

"Ditto." Phoebe said, nodding her head vigorously.

Paige let out a sigh. "Yeah…But its-"

"Hard." Piper finished. "Yeah, we know but we'll get through it."

"I'm sure we will." Phoebe added. "We'll all get through this."

"I don't know." Paige hesitated before she continued. "We've missed out on one another's lives. You and Phoebe are the only ones who haven't. You're the only ones that have a life together. You two were lucky."

"And that can all change though, right now." Phoebe said.

Paige continued on. "But there will always be this gap between us because we're not the same. We're different."

"Hey." Phoebe rebuked. "We're all sisters and that makes us all alike no matter what."

Piper nodded. "We'll get through this Paige."

Paige looked at Piper for a while and her eyes softened, sending Piper a 'We-Will-Won't-We?' look. "If you say so." Paige slipped a small smile.

"Great," Phoebe beamed. "We've all accepted it, we're sisters."

"How about Prue?" Paige implored.

"She'll come around." Piper quietly said as she looked down at her lap.

"How do you know?"

Piper took a long time to answer and we she did; she looked up and smiled at them. "Because she's our sister. She won't turn her back on us."

----------

A/N: Short. Yup. I know, there was no Prue or Prue/Cole thing in this one. I want to keep you guys hanging on for awhile. Pretty evil huh? lol!! I'll be back with an update soon guys! Cya then!


	19. Love's Deadly Triangle

**Love's Deadly Triangle**

A/N: Here we are! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update last week. Something came up and needed my full attention. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Thanks for reading as well!

**Charmedbaby11,** I wish I could tell you, honestly, but I want that to be kind of a guessing game! Do you have any suggestions cuz if you do, just tell me! I'm up for suggestions!

**Mony19, **Yep, one step at a time. Imagine if Grams had told them about being witches as well, they would have dumped her into the loony bin. Alas, this is Prue you're talking about! She's the family person isn't she? But you are right about the bad luck thing. Good observation my friend.

**d, **Ahhh! It is soo great to have you back! Honestly! Yeah, I finally spilled the beans and it feels good. Lol. Cole is staying on the safe side so he's just assumed that Penny told them about being sisters. Glad you liked the few previous chapters. Lol. I think you just predicted my whole plan for Andy/Prue/Cole thing but i have made a few changes after your predicitons. Hehe! I hate the fact that I'm predictable. And yes, I think Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige know a bit or a lot of martial arts. I'm pretty sure Penny will see the Power of 4 before she dies.

**Afw, **there will be more sister bonding in the future specially since they now know that they're all related! So be preapred for more, whether it be emotional, heart rendering, horrifying or funny! Thanks for R&R.

**Danielle503, **Thanks. I mean it. I didbn't think this fic would be good enough here when I first wrote it but at least I have a few people who like it, you being one of them! Thank you very much!

But now, I leave all of you to read this in peace! Enjoy!

---------

There are just some days where you wake up to a new day, not wanting to get up. This was certainly that day for Cole Turner.

Prue was asleep, head on his chest, hair covering her calm looking face. Cole ran his hand through her hair making Prue stir slightly. Cole smiled as Prue let out a small sigh.

The previous night had been an emotional rollercoaster for Prue. Cole had listened to her while she cried and let her emotions take complete control.

She had ranted, shouted, complained, cried, worried and even laughed at the situation she was in. She had poured out all her feelings and thoughts on everything and nothing.

In the end, they had sat down on the couch thinking back on days from the past until they had both fallen asleep.

Cole looked down once again at Prue and was surprised to see her staring back at him, a small smile on her face.

"You look cute when you're thinking." Prue said thoughtfully.

"And you look beautiful when you're sleeping." Cole replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said in a low voice, snuggling closer. "My eyes feel puffy." She prodded an eye lid with a finger. "Did I cry that much?"

"Enough to probably fill up a bathtub." Cole said teasingly.

Prue punched his arm playfully. "Look who's talking. I wonder, who cried when they watched 'A Walk to Remember'?"

Cole blushed and stuttered. "I-I….It was sad!"

Prue laughed and grinned at him. "Ok, whatever."

"Fine, we're fair." Cole said. "But none of this goes as far as this room. Ok?"

Prue looked up at the ceiling.

"Prue…."

Prue sighed and smirked. "Ok, whatever you say…softie."

"Pure evil." Cole mouthed.

Prue shrugged, not letting the smirk go.

"Puffy eyed." He said moodily. He suddenly let out a yelp as Prue punched him again, this time delivering a harder blow than the last.

Prue smiled sweetly. "Are you ok?"

"Playing innocent are we?" Cole rubbed his shoulder. He got up to his feet slowly.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked as she sat straight.

"To make some coffee." He said as he dragged his feet towards the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Prue called out.

Cole dismissed her with a hand.

"Take your time." She told him.

Prue listened for awhile as Cole bustled around the kitchen.

She stretched her arms above her head, a thoughtful look on her face that suddenly brightened and without further ado, she jumped up, grabbed the cordless phone and went into her room.

Closing the door carefully, Prue heard Cole humming a song she couldn't identify.

She smiled as she dialed in the intended number. The other line rang and she paced around the room, waiting for someone to pick up. Finally, a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?" It said.

"Hey." Prue said, sitting down. "It's me."

"Mom?" Danica asked in her still groggy voice. "I didn't do anything. I swear it wasn't me…But if you liked it, it might have been me…" She yawned.

"Look, something happened last night." Prue said directly. She was sure whatever she had to say would catch Danica's attention.

"Mom, it's like early and I'm like, sleepy so maybe…maybe this could wait just a bit?" Danica yawned again. "I kind of had a late night last night…"

"No, it actually can't wait."

Danica sighed and Prue could hear her trying to be attentive. "What? Did the tooth fairy attack you while you slept?"

"No, but Grams did get a heart attack." Prue said chattily. "But, you know, the tooth fairy-"

"What?... What?!!!" Prue could hear Danica frantically sitting up.

"The tooth fairy-"

"Mom! Screw the tooth fairy." Danica said out loud. She was wide awake now. "What happened to Grams?!"

"She got a heart attack last night when I went over to the Manor for dinner." Prue explained.

"Is she ok?" Danica asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Paige found her on the floor but we got her into the hospital in time." Prue shuddered. Had Paige not found her sooner, she wouldn't be there at all.

"Oh god."

"Yeah." Prue sighed. "But that wasn't where the surprised ended."

"What do you mean?"

"Dani," Prue began slowly. "I don't know how you'd react if I told you this. I hope you don't respond badly but I don't want you to be overly happy about it either."

"Why do I feel like I'm being told something difficult?"

Prue smiled. Danica always had a knack of sensing if something were bad or good.

"It is difficult. Last night, while I was in the hospital with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Grams, I found out something that can change my," She paused. "_Our_ life, for the better or for the worse." Prue cringed at the thought of it making their life worse. "When I say it, I just want you to think about it, don't comment just yet. Think."

"Wow, this must be serious if I have to think before I comment." Danica joked.

"Dani, I am being serious."

"Wow, you are _serious_…." Danica muttered. "Ok mom, try me."

"You sure?" Prue asked uneasily.

"Whatever it is, I think I can handle it." Danica replied. "What ever you're going to say is probably nothing compared to what we went through in the past." She ended the last part with melancholy sentiment.

"Yeah, probably." Prue said softly, agreeing with her daughter as her thoughts took a trip down memory lane. They're pasts had been a sight for sore eyes. "Yeah…"

"Don't dwell on the past." Danica gently said. She knew her mom was still in denial. "I'm ok. We're ok. That's all that matters."

Prue smiled sadly. "Dani," She began. "You and I aren't alone in this world. We never were… I found my family." Danica remained silent as Prue continued. "I never knew…until last night…I-I…" Her voice faltered.

"Mom." Danica said slowly. "I…I know."

A lump rose into Prue's throat. "What? You do?"

"Yeah…" Danica cleared her throat. "Yeah, I do."

Silence ensued for awhile before either spoke.

Prue felt the lump slowly downsize as the silence filled and instead, she felt anger and irritation simmer inside her slightly. "How did you find out?"

"I walked in, well, listened in on a conversation Grams and Leo were having." Danica explained hastily. "They were talking about you, Paige, Phoebe and Piper."

"Uhuh...uhuh." Prue stood up and began to walk around the room. "And-and when did you…did you find out about-about this?"

"Two weeks ago." Danica replied nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Prue asked after running it through in her head. The tone in her voice became dangerous.

"I…"

"What?" Prue asked intensely "You_ were sworn_ to secrecy by Leo and Grams and you couldn't tell anyone because, of course, it was a secret! Or-or maybe you thought it would just be so much fun to keep me in the light, walking around blindly! Was that it? Well, had your fun yet?!" Prue shouted out the last sentence, not meaning to.

"Mom-" But Prue did not let her finish or explain herself.

Prue put a hand to her hips. "What the hell did Leo and Grams tell you that was enough to make you keep this away from me?!" This time, Prue waited for an answer.

"Casey Enderlin died the night I found out mom." Danica quietly said. There was a roughness in her voice. "Casey Enderlin _died_ in _your_ arms the night _I_ found out."

Prue underwent a feeling of nausea as her thoughts zoomed back to the night. That night. She remembered blood. Lots of blood. She also remembered Casey accepting her death, knowing that it was inevitable. Prue felt guilt pierce her heart. She had not even tried to save Casey…

"You were going through so much." Danica continued. "I saw the state you were in mom, how fragile you were. Dumping all of this on you then would have taken you overboard." Danica heaved a sigh. "I did the right thing. I know I did. Think whatever you want to but I didn't do anything wrong..."

There was a _'click'_ on the other line. Danica had apparently hung up.

Prue took the phone away from her ear. She sat back down on the bed and put the phone to the side. Danica's words rang true.

Prue ran a hand through her hair. "What kind of a mother am I?" She groaned, throwing back onto the bed. "Who blames their children for their own mishaps?" She asked the ceiling. Prue assumed that position for a minute or two before she had to sit up because the phone had rang.

She swiped at it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." Said the voice on the other line. "I didn't mean to hang up. It was just-"

"It's okay Danica." Prue cut in. "I probably deserved all that." Prue smiled. "You were right anyway."

"I wanted to tell you." Danica said. "But then that happened…I never found the right timing to tell you after that."

"I understand." And Prue really meant it. "I think I just overreacted."

"How exactly did you find out?" Danica asked curiously, now knowing that her mother was back to normal.

"Well," Prue chewed on her lower lip. "Grams actually told us all. I don't think the others knew themselves." Prue remembered how Paige had laughed at first, thinking it was all joke. "They were just as shocked as I was."

"And how did you react?" Danica inquired.

Prue hesitated. "Honestly? I reacted badly."

"Aw, mom."

"I know, I know. I just acted on impulses. I shouted a bit, banged my fists, scared them by the looks of it, spilled a few tears and then walked out after I had my say." Prue shook her head. "I'm not proud of it."

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Yeah." Prue said sullenly. "Give myself a big kick up the-"

"_Talk to them_." Danica said, ignoring her mother's remark.

Prue scoffed. "After what I did? Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if Phoebe tried to chase me with a fire poker!"

"Aunt Phoebe doesn't seem to be that kind of a person mom."

"Aunt?" Prue asked. She shook her head. "Fine, I'll go talk to them."

"That's the spirit." Danica cheered.

At that moment, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." Prue called out, covering the mouth of the phone slightly.

The door opened and Cole popped his head. "Hey, just wanted to tell you that the coffee's ready."

Prue nodded to show she understood and returned back to the call.

"Who was that?" Danica asked inquisitively as the door closed.

"Someone." Prue scratched the back of her neck. "Look, I got to-"

"Nah-ah! Who was that?!"

"It was…"Prue paused. "It was Cole." She answered candidly.

"Cole huh?" Prue could just imagine the smug look on Danica's face.

"Yes, Cole."

"Did he stay overnight?"

"Yes." Prue answered wearily.

"And-and what exactly happened?" Danica asked innocently. "Anything exciting?"

"Hey!" Prue admonished. "You better get your mind out of the gutter Danica! Nothing happened for your information; we just fell asleep on the couch."

"Uhuh." Danica said in an unconvincing voice.

"You know, parents shouldn't talk about these things with their children." Prue pointed out.

"You wouldn't be talking about this if I had a father." Danica also pointed out, a hint of amusement in her voice. "But because you're single…"

"Goodbye."

"I get to know everything about your love life!" Danica shouted out before Prue put the phone down. Prue laughed out and shook her head as she threw the phone aside.

She got up and made her way out of the room, still chuckling. As she entered the kitchen, Cole sat at the table, coffee in hand.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "Finally."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Prue apologized. She took a seat, grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself one. "Danica."

She took a sip and smiled. The coffee was perfect.

"I see." Cole put his hands behind his head. "I take it, because of how long you guys talked, you told her?"

Prue nodded. "Pretty much everything."

"How did she react?"

"She didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"She didn't react at all." Prue said, taking another sip. "Apparently, she knew. Are you ok?"

Prue was now looking at Cole worriedly. His face had flushed and he was looking uneasy.

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "I'm alright, but Prue, I have to tell you something I also-"

But at that moment, the bell rang. Cole stopped mid sentence. Prue seemed to forget what Cole had to say.

"At this time?" Prue muttered, glancing at her watch. She got up to answer the door.

She didn't even bother to look through the peep hole but instead, opened the door impatiently but that impatience all changed to astonishment when she saw who it was.

She choked a bit. "An-Andy?" She hadn't spoken to him since the night at the police station but just seeing him there in front of her made her feel light headed.

Andy grinned. Today he wore normal clothes, not the usual suit and tie he had to wear to work. "Prue. You're awake."

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?" Prue asked rather severely but regretted it when she saw flash of pain in her former lover's eyes but it did not linger.

"I bought you flowers." Andy produced a small bouquet of red roses from his back and handed it over to Prue who took it.

"Thank you." Prue looked at the flowers then at Andy. "But what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

Andy shuffled his feet like a shy boy making Prue smile a bit. "Well, I'm free today and I was just wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me. Just like old times remember?"

"I'm sorry but now isn't a very good time Andy." Prue said hastily.

Andy's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Prue?"

Prue closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. _Please, not now, not now!_

"In a minute!" She called back. She snapped her eyes open.

"Who was that?" Andy asked curiously, trying to look over her shoulder.

"No one, it's no-"

"Prue." Cole suddenly appeared at the doorway, he put an arm around her waist. He looked over at Andy and smiled. "Hi."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

Prue cringed. "Um, Cole this is Andy. Andy this is Cole."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Uhuh. I've got to go Prue." He said indifferently.

"I thought you said you had nothing to do?"

"I just remembered." Andy said in a monotone voice. "I have to go pick out a coffin."

"Did someone die?" Cole asked, frowning.

"Not yet." Andy muttered. "I have to go." He gave them a nod each and left.

"Who was that?" Cole asked once Prue had shut the door. She was leaning against it.

"Old friend. Andy Trudeau." Prue answered briefly. She passed the flowers to Cole.

"Doesn't seem like a very pleasant guy." Cole commented, accepting the bouquet.

"He is. " Prue said. "But I think he was just kind of shocked to see me." She lied. "Look Cole, I have to go."

"You as well?" He watched her grab a coat of the stand the stood next to the door and open the door. "Where?"

Prue hesitated as she put her arm through the sleeves. "To talk to my sisters."

"Good luck." Cole said but Prue had already gone as the door clicked shut.

----------

The climate was good; sunny, warm. People all over San Francisco where out having morning walks, their faces brimming with smiles. This was not the case for Andy.

Andy kicked at the ground moodily as he stood outside Prue's building.

He had hoped that Prue would come with him but instead, he had found her with another man at her place, arm around her waist.

He kicked the ground again as his insides boiled with white hot fury. Seeing Prue with someone else made him spiteful.

He fumed and began to walk down the sidewalk where teenage boys were skateboarding.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he grabbed the person's arm, ready to throw them but stopped halfway when he heard the person speak.

"Andy." Prue said softly.

Andy turned to face her. "Prue…"

She beamed. "Hey."

"What-what are you doing here?" Andy asked, flabbergasted.

She chuckled. "I was on my somewhere and well…I was actually hoping I could catch up with you."

"Oh." Andy's face brightened and he suddenly understood why everyone passing by was smiling. "You want to walk?"

Prue looked around and directed her eye on a set of stairs. "Why don't we just sit?"

"Fine with me, as long as you're here." Andy blurted out. He blushed slightly and Prue's smile widened but she did not comment but instead passed by one of the skateboarding boys and sat on the steps. Andy followed.

"Where were you planning to go?" Andy asked, watching a boy in a green jacket do an Ollie.

"I was going to go and talk to my sisters."

"Sisters?" Andy looked at her skeptically. "Since when do you have sisters?"

"Since I found my birth family." Prue answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, I found them." She blinked. "I've found my family."

Andy looked at her thoughtfully. "You remember what you said when you were thirteen?"

"I said many things." She laughed. "So stupid, some wise. Narrow it down."

"When you said that no matter what, you would find your family. Your true family. Remember?"

Prue nodded. "I said that I knew somewhere in this world, my family was out there and that I would find them and once I would find them I would celebrate by adopting a cat."

"Have you?"

"No, I haven't gotten round to that yet." The boy in green passed by them this time making a 180° Ollie. "But I will."

"I'm glad you found them, your sisters."

"Yeah? Me too." Prue rested her chin on her knees. "Me too."

Andy leaned back.

"We aren't together you know." Prue said, looking at Andy.

"You and who?"

"Cole."

"Ah."

"We're just…" Prue shrugged. "I don't know. We aren't together but in a way, we are together."

"Mutual understanding?"

"You could say." Prue shrugged again. "I don't understand it myself."

Andy did not comment so Prue continued on. "Andy, maybe we could just be friends. It's been awhile…Actually, a long time. You and me…We practically don't know each other anymore and there's Cole." She paused. "The truth is, I probably still love you and I think a part of me always will," Prue said softly. Andy looked at her keenly. "But right now, I love Cole."

"I will never stop loving you." Andy said, his resolve rekindled. "And I won't stop until I get you."

Prue smiled sadly and got up. "I don't know." She descended the stairs but stopped when she reached the bottom, her back to him. "My life is different now. Everything is. Only one person has been able to handle it; Cole. If you can then good luck." She bowed her head, crossed her arms and walked down the sidewalk.

Andy watched her walk pass the boys until she disappeared around the corner. Once she was gone, he got up and walked the opposite direction, unaware of the world he had just gotten himself into.

---------

A/N: Oh my, this is now officially the longest chapter to date! Took a week to write and it isn't even state of the art. Argh. I checked it once for mistakes and I usually check it thrice. So sue me.

So, I've pretty much made Prue like Cole and Andy bur I still don't know who her final choice will be. What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading and if you wish, review and tell me what you guys think, want in this story or if you guys just want to curse me, go on. Free world. Lol! Ciao!


	20. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

A/N: So I actually got to update this! You guys are very very lucky that my dad bought a laptop! Now I'm going to reply to your reviews...

**Siamese**, I have no intention of making Cole evil or I think not yet. Mwahaha! But yeah, he is cool here isn't he? Lol. I'll see if I it is ever needed to make him evil. Keep your fingers crossed and pray that he doesn't.

**Charmedbaby11**, I'm not sure yet but pretty soon. I just want to focus on one thing at a time. And right now, being sisters. But don't worry, they'll be demon ass kicking soon.

**Mony19**, Ahhh! Lol. It's confusing who to pair up with who! Pre and Andy, Cole and Phoebe, Prue and Cole, it's crazy! All of you guys want different pairings! No pressure huh? Lol. So, are you actually saying that you don't like my Andy?? Didn't mean to make him that much of an ass. Oh well. I myself actually enjoyed writing the Prue/Danica conversation. It was fun. To me at least.

**Afw**, the long wait is over! Enjoy this!

**Ally**, A new reader! welcome and thanks for actually taking time to read this! Appreciate it. So here's chapter 20, part 20. I hope you like it and that I'll be seeing you more around here!

**Charmedones65**, Thanks for the heads up and for stating your opinion on couples. I totally forgot about Glenn but now, I think I'll add him later on in the story. Thanks anyway!

**Bajacks**, I don't even know who I'll pair up with who. Lol. Undecided and utterly confused by everyones choice. I'll try and make everyone satisfied but yet again, you can't satisfy everyone can you? I'll just see how it turns out.

**d**, You thought I'd keep Kit away!? I love the cat! Definitely more sisterly bondings. I never actually meant for Danica's sensing of right and wrong, truth, lies etc. to actually point to her powers! dude, I didn't even know I was doing that until you pointed it out! Good one. You go for Prue and Cole huh? Hm. Figures, I'm never going to solve this!!! And I think you'll like this part, maybe. I like the ending. Lol.

So now I'll shut up and let you people read! Enjoy it and think it over! Signing off!

----------

Penny Halliwell had never been the kind of person to just sit back and watch problems unfold one after the other. She certainly hated doing that while sitting on a very comfortable bed but this time, she had been forced to.

"Ms. Halliwell, you have to stay still." The nurse who was tending to her said for the fifth time that morning. "Please. Something could happen."

Penny scoffed. "Nothing happens to old people anymore."

"I wouldn't say that." The nurse murmured as she checked the drip which was connected to Penny's wrist. "Ok, now I'll be back in ten minutes and I want you to just stay here."

"I'm old." Penny said morosely. "What's the worst I can do? Fall of the bed?"

The nurse didn;d answer but just left, smiling and shaking her head.

Penny waited for the door to shut before fumbling for the phone which was next to the bed.

She grabbed it and dialed in a number that she had promised herself she would never dial unless it was necessary.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other line.

Penny scowled. "Well, I never knew that I would be hearing you're voice after all these years..."

----------

"Well, you're up early."

Phoebe set down her cup of coffee and quickly looked up from her laptop. She put a hand to her chest. "Ohmigosh Paige! You scared me!"

Paige sauntered into the kitchen and sat down at the end of the table. "Sorry but back to my original question, what are you doing up?"

"I'm an early riser." Phoebe shrugged and closed the laptop, yawning.

Paige looked at her. "No you're not. Piper's the early riser."

"Ok, fine. I just woke up early. Is that a crime now?"

"Could be..." Paige's eyes narrowed. "…if you had a can of iced mocha yesterday with my name all over it."

Phoebe raised her hands. "Innocent. It wasn't me, though I had the temptation to drink it, but it wasn't me."

Paige smirked. "Piper."

"Good morning." The door swung open and in came a chirpy Piper. She went to the fridge but immediately stopped. She swung around, a confused look on her face. She rubbed her eyes. "Okay…Where are my sisters and what have you done to them? Hello! You guys, its seven thirty in the morning! Shouldn't you guys be in bed?"

"Haha, funny but I wouldn't be cracking jokes right now Pipe." Phoebe leaned back. "You're in for it."

"What are you talking about?"

Paige put on a mocking thinking face. "Hmm…The conversation involves a can of iced mocha, a thief, and the owner of the mocha. Me." Paige pointed an accusing finger at Piper who raised an eyebrow. "Fess up! You drank it and you knew, oh you knew my name was all over it." Paige smiled smugly. "Pay up hon; one dollar."

Piper crossed her arms casually. "You go the wrong person _hon_. Grams drank your 'Paige' written can of iced mocha yesterday."

"Grams drank it?!" Paige glowered. "Why that little bi-"

"Hey." Phoebe warned. "She's your grandmother now too, Paige."

Paige closed her mouth then opened it but seemed to have second thoughts. "Darn." She muttered.

"Uh-huh." Piper grinned, fiddling with her hair. "Who's in for it now?"

Paige crossed her arm haughtily just as the bell rang.

Phoebe jumped up. "I'll get that! Mailman probably!"

The bell rang again just as Phoebe opened the door. "You are the most impatient mailman, you know that?" She looked up.

"I find that a very insulting remark. Not all mail carriers are male." Prue grinned.

"Sorry. I thought you were the _mail carrier_." Phoebe ushered her in.

"Its ok, I've been mistaken as the carrier a million times." Prue winked then continued on as she followed Phoebe to the kitchen. "On second thought, you're up early."

"I'm an early riser."

Prue frowned. "No you're not." She said as they entered the kitchen.

Phoebe threw her hands in the air. "Ok guys! Is it that weird to see me up early in the morning!?"

"Yes." The other three said in unison.

Phoebe let out a sigh and sat back down. "It is, isn't it?" She opened her laptop with an air of gloominess.

Paige shook her head in amusement. "Hey Prue."

"Hey." Prue nodded to Piper who was now making coffee.

"What brings you to the Manor at the time?" Piper asked.

"Well, your superb and well known breakfasts?"

Piper took the coffee pot and set it on the table. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. Spill." She poured herself a cup.

"Straight to the point…Basically, last nights events." Prue said rather hesitantly.

"Ahh…" Paige crossed her legs on the chair. "That."

Phoebe opened her mouth but Prue cut her off before she had even uttered a word.

"Before you tell me to get out, just let me explain." Prue pinched the bridge of her nose. "The way I reacted…Well, I reacted like an idiot. I reacted badly and I'm sorry for that. I've found my family, my true family and I walked out on you guys just like that, like I was just willing to lose all of you…but the thing is, I don't want to." Prue sighed. "I know that we didn't have a past together but now, we have a shot at actually having a future together, a shot at being a family and I realize, right now that's all I want." Prue looked around at all of them. "And I'll understand as well if you guys don't want…I mean…you know…" She stopped.

"That was deep." Paige commented after a few seconds of silence. "Well, until you reached the end there, then it turned a bit …'huh?'."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Well it did." Paige shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Piper asked, ignoring Paige's remark completely.

"I don't know." Prue said sheepishly. "I was just assuming…"

"And that's why you should never assume." Phoebe piped. "You're usually always wrong when you assume."

Paige nodded. "I don't think I would pass on the chance to actually have sisters. Hello!" She waved a hand around. "Grew up as an only child! Oooh! Prue, you're my big sister! Wait. I'm the youngest!?"

"Ignore Paige." Piper said. Paige stuck her tongue out. "Basically, what we are all trying to say-" Piper explained. "-is that we wouldn't turn our backs on family. As we knew you wouldn't."

Prue let a smile slip. "Am I that predictable?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Phoebe answered.

"Well, since that's all solved now." Paige chirped. "I have a prank in mind to play on Grams."

"Oh my gosh Paige, leave the poor lady alone!" Phoebe wagged a finger.

"No! Just listen to me. We tell her that Prue ran away and that she doesn't want anything to do with us." Paige sneered. "Then, we have Prue come in late in the night to shock her!"

"Uhuh, and give her another heart attack?" Phoebe asked. "Why don't we just kill her?"

Prue frowned then looked to Piper for an explanation.

"Involves iced mocha. Don't ask if you don't want a headache." Piper said as Prue opened to ask her what she meant.

Prue raised her hands. "I'll take you're advice."

"You like iced mocha Prue?" Paige asked sullenly.

"Uhh…"

"Yeah, I thought so." Paige said sorrowfully.

Piper rolled her eyes.

_Ding. Dong. _

"What is it today?" Phoebe said, bewildered. "Ring the Halliwell Manor day!?"

"I think I'll get that." Paige said, getting up. "It'll take my mind of iced mocha."

"You do that." Phoebe nodded as she returned her attention to her laptop. "She's gone completely mental she has." She added in an undertone. Piper laughed and Prue grinned.

Paige hurried to the front door and taking a quick breath, opened it. She put on a big grin. "Hi. First of all, we don't buy cookies, we don't want to see your great offer and no, we don't sell perfumes. Now, how may I help you?"

A man in his early fifties with graying hair stood on the front porch. He looked somewhat surprised at Paige's vivacious greeting.

"Um, hello. Are you Piper or Phoebe Halliwell?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm Paige Matthews and who are you?"

"I'm Victor. Could I please speak to them?"

Paige frowned unsure whether to let the man in but there was something in him that made her feel slightly curious. She sighed and opened the door wide.

"You can wait in the-" He walked into the living room apprehensively "- living room. Okay, you know where it is. I'll just go get them then." Paige gave one last glance at the man who was pacing back and forth before she quickly walked back to the kitchen.

Paige stuck her head into the kitchen. "Piper, Phoebe." They all looked at her, including Prue who was now sipping a cup of coffee while Piper stood behind Phoebe's back.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"Victor." Paige said promptly. "Ring a bell?"

"We don't know anyone named 'Victor'." Phoebe said, frowning slightly.

"You'll never know if you don't go." Prue said, taking another sip.

Piper tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear and made her way to the doorway. Phoebe got up and followed suit as did Prue. Paige waited for them all to have left before she herself followed after.

"I never ever met anyone named-" Piper suddenly halted, Prue nearly bumping into her.

"Piper, are you alright?" Prue asked, rubbing her shoulder. She looked to the spot where Piper gazed at and saw a man staring right back at them.

_Who the hell?_

"Oh my god…" Phoebe said. Her mouth was slightly open.

Victor smiled a weak smile. "Phoebe, Piper."

"He knows you?" Paige was confused now. "I thought you didn't know anyone named 'Victor'?"

"That's because we don't call him 'Victor'." Piper finally said, still not taking her eyes away from the man.

Phoebe gulped. "We call him 'dad'."

----------

A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger! Oooohh! What's going to happen next? I don't know. Hehe. I'm evil, I admit. Anyway, rough chapter. Eurgh. It's 1AM so forgive me!

Ok, so if you have burning questions inside of you that want answers for, ask and let's see if I can answer them. Opinions on the story would be great, any ideas that you want me to consider adding, all leads to one thing; Review! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading guys! Oh yeah, I lurve iced mocha! ;o)

Ciao!


	21. A Few Simple Rules to Being A Father

**A Few Simple Rules to Being a Father **

A/N: Updating this. Uhuh. Only reason I'm here actually. I'm on a major updating frenzy. Updating all my other fics as well!

**Ally,** I'm glad you're hyped! Well, I'm not sure if you're hyped about the story or because of the iced mocha. Either way, still glad you are hyped. Lol. And I'm pretty unpredictable, cliff-hangers or not. So, here's the next chapter, just for you. Ok, not really but the reason I updated this is partly because of you! At least! Thank you for reading and reviewing mate!

**Mony19, **Now you scare me with the fact that if I did pair Prue and Andy up that you'll attack me or something! Lol. Call me stupid but you know, I fear my safety too. As for Victor not causing drama??? Hm...Dunno about that. I'll leave you to read to find out.

**PhoebeColeForver, **No offence taken. Hey, you're human entitled to their opinion right? At least its good. Hehe! If you'll stop reading then I understnad but you'll be missing one hell of a story. And than you for stating your opinion hon! Salute!

To everyone else, **Charmedbaby11, Afw, Charmedchick34 **and to all those unknown readers, thanks guys!! Now I shall leave you in peace! Hai!

----------

…**Previously**

_"I never ever met anyone named-" Piper suddenly halted, Prue nearly bumped into her._

_"Piper, are you alright?" Prue asked, rubbing her shoulder. She looked to the spot where Piper gazed at and saw a man staring right back at them._

_"Oh my god…" Phoebe said. Her mouth was slightly open._

_Victor smiled a weak smile. "Phoebe, Piper."_

_"He knows you?" Paige was confused now. "I thought you didn't know anyone named 'Victor'?"_

_"That's because we don't call him 'Victor'." Piper finally said, still not taking her eyes away from the man._

_Phoebe gulped. "We call him 'dad'."_

----------

"I-I think I need to sit." Piper said faintly. She took a seat on the sofa, Phoebe and Paige sat next to her. Prue on the other hand stayed in her place, only placing down her cup on the table.

All eyes were on Victor.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Piper said in a harsh voice making her father wince slightly.

"Can't a father visit his children?"

There was a moment of silence before Piper retorted angrily. "No dad, a father can't visit his kids when he's been gone for who knows how many godamn years and he can't visit them when he doesn't even know what they went through in life, what they've been through, what they're going through and specially not when he abandoned them. No, they shouldn't get that privilege." Piper ended painfully.

"Piper, maybe we should-" Phoebe said in a hushed voice but was cut off immediately.

"No Phoebe!" Piper got up as tears started to form in her eyes. "I am not going to forgive someone that easily when that someone didn't fulfill his role in life which was to be there for us! But was he there!?" She pointed at her father.

"You have to understand that it wasn't my choice to leave you!" Victor desperately explained.

Piper raised a hand and closed her eyes briefly. "I don't want to hear it. Just don't." Piper then left the room.

Phoebe got up and looked at her father. "She's hurt by what you did and so am I. If you expect some sympathy from us then you're wrong." Phoebe glared at him then hurried after her sister.

"I'll go talk to them." Paige said, more to Prue then Victor. With a wan smile, she left the room as well.

----------

Piper stormed into her room, closely followed by her sister, Phoebe.

"Piper!"

Piper twirled around to meet Phoebe with a murderous glare. "He can't just walk back in here like that!"

The door opened, fueling Piper's anger even more.

"Get out!" Piper thundered but regretted almost immediately when Paige stepped in, crouching as if she were afraid she would get hit. She made a move to get out but Phoebe stopped her.

"No, stay." Phoebe told her gently. She returned her attention to Piper. "Do you think running away from him will solve anything?"

"Hell, I know it's better than facing him." Piper ran a hand through her hair. "Why are you protecting him Phoebe? He left you too, remember?"

"I'm not protecting him." Phoebe explained. "Piper, he's our father! Yes, I am angry at him for what he did but maybe we should let him explain himself."

"Well, I don't want to hear what he has to say."

"Come on Piper." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "This is childish!"

"Childish?" Piper stepped forward. "Don't talk to me about being childish when you yourself are childish!"

"Don't drag me into your problem!" Phoebe shouted.

"That's the thing with you! You act like you're a mediator and expect not to be in the problem when in truth, you are the problem Phoebe!"

"You guys, stop it." Paige said quietly.

Phoebe let out a cynical laugh. "Well, at least I don't run away like you do, like a coward."

"You guys…" Paige said a little bit louder this time but they still ignored her.

"Don't call me a coward." Piper said through gritted teeth. "Don't."

"Why?!" Phoebe asked. "Does it have a connection to your lame life in high school!?"

"Why you-!" Piper made a move to attack Phoebe but Paige jumped between them.

"THAT IS IT!" Paige screamed out as she pushed Piper and Phoebe away from each other. They both looked at her, stunned. "Stop it! Just stop it!" Paige looked from one to the other. "God, what the hell is wrong with you guys? Fighting won't solve anything!"

"It'll make me feel way better." Phoebe growled.

Piper ignored Phoebe. "He's not your father, Paige. You don't know how it felt to be abandoned." She snapped.

"You're right." Paige said in an equally forceful voice. "I don't know how it feels but I do know one thing; you are lucky you still have a father who actually came back."

"We would be luckier if he didn't come here today." Piper said haughtily. "I can't believe he even has the nerve to show his face around here!"

Paige looked at Piper with a disbelieving face. "You know, I'm done with being little miss _'levelheaded'_ here." Paige stressed on the word 'levelheaded'. "You're an idiot Piper."

Piper stared at Paige. "What?"

"Yeah," Paige spat. "You're an idiot. You spend all this time bashing and complaining about your father and for what? What exactly is it going to do? Make you feel better? Well, wake up Piper! The past is the past and as much as all of us would love to, you can't change it! So stop living like we are in the past!" Paige licked her lips. "You are very very fortunate you have a dad. You lost him a long time ago but he's back. For some of us, they'll never come back. If I were you, I'd take that chance to listen to what he's got to say." Paige ended.

They both glared at one another then Piper's eyes softened. She hesitated then said calmly, "You're right." She turned to Phoebe who had calmed down considerable. "I'm sorry Phoebe; I didn't mean any of those things. I was just-"

"Angry?" Phoebe finished. Piper nodded. "You're not the only one."

"I think…I'm angrier at myself more than I am at him." Piper took a seat on her bed, resting her chin on her hands. "If I could have stopped him then maybe it wouldn't have come down to this…"

"Piper," Phoebe said firmly. She kneeled down in front of her older sister and took her hands into hers. Paige stood back as she watched the scene unfold. "This is not your fault. Maybe if I had stopped him-"

"No Phoebe."

"Exactly." Phoebe smiled. "It means it's not your fault either. Listen to me, we were both young. We were kids then. We wouldn't have had the power to stop him, no matter what."

Piper smiled and stood up, helping Phoebe up as well. They smiled at each other for a second before wrapping one another in a tight embrace. "I love you." Piper muttered.

"Aw sweetie, me too." Phoebe said as they broke apart.

Piper looked up at her other sister. "Paige?"

Paige straightened. "Yeah?"

"..."

"You're welcome."

Piper frowned. "I was going to ask for a hug." She said cheekily.

Paige stepped forward. "Screw you guys." She said lightheartedly.

"Right back at you." Phoebe winked while Paige rolled her eyes.

"You guys are weird." Paige commented as they all hugged each other in a tight 'group hug'. "Loveable and weird." She murmured, closing her eyes as she savored the moment just being with her sisters.

----------

The only people left downstairs were Prue, who was still awkwardly standing and Victor who had taken a seat. He gave her a careful look.

"I don't think I introduced myself." He said calmly. "I'm Victor Bennett." He looked at her expectantly. "And you are?"

"Uhh…" Prue shuffled her feet. "I'm Prue. Prue Hennessey."

Victor did a double-take. "You're…You're-"

"I'm you're daughter who you gave up for adoption, yeah that's me..." Prue finished.

Victor looked surprised and he managed to ramble out, "You do know that we weren't willing to give you up."

"You had your reasons. I get it." Prue said evenly, showing she understood. She took a seat on the recently occupied but now vacant sofa. It was weird for her to be sitting in the same room with her biological father. "Did you…did you ever think of me?"

Victor smiled softly. "I always thought of you."

"And mom?" Prue asked, fiddling with her fingers. "Did she ever?"

"You were our first daughter." Victor said, sitting up. "Our first child. She never stopped thinking of you." He paused. "I always knew you'd find your way back to us."

"I promised myself I'd find my family." Prue said solemnly. "I held myself to that but don't think that what you and mom did didn't hurt."

Victor winced. "We didn't mean it that way…"

"Uhuh. Just like you didn't mean to leave Piper and Phoebe, just like you didn't mean to hurt them, just like you didn't mean to hurt me, just like you didn't mean anything at all. Where you expecting to come back here to find that everything is alright?"

"I wasn't expecting anything. I wasn't expecting sympathy either."

Prue heaved a sigh. "I'm not trying to be harsh, it's just I don't know you and I have the right to be protective of my sisters."

Victor gave Prue a thoughtful look. "In that case, I'd like to get to know you better..."

Prue flashed a smile. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Victor returned the smile then on instincts, looked up. Prue followed his gaze and found that Phoebe, Piper and Paige had all returned.

"We hope we're not disturbing anything." Phoebe said.

Prue quickly shook her head. "No. We were just…acquainting each other."

Piper looked incredulously. "He knows that-"

"You three are sisters." Victor nodded.

They all then stood there, no one speaking but instead just staring around trying to avoid eye contact.

Finally fed up, Phoebe stepped on Piper's foot.

"Oww!" Piper jerked her foot upward. She glared at Phoebe. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I didn't mean to step on you that hard! Sorry!" Phoebe apologized. "You know, maybe you should talk…" She looked at her pointedly.

"Next time, blow a horn in my ear why don't you?" Piper snapped.

Paige grinned. "I got one in my room. Should I get it?" Piper turned her glare on her. Paige quickly got rid of the grin. "Ok, not funny…I'll shut up now."

"Talk about what?" Prue said, trying to bring the topic back around.

"Piper?" Phoebe said.

"Alright, alright already." Piper said moodily. She gritted her teeth. "Why dad left us…Maybe you should explain." She looked at her father. "You owe us that much."

"Maybe you should sit first." Victor said.

"Ok." Phoebe said and quickly sat next to Prue, scooting over as Piper sat next to her as well. Paige took her place, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Shoot." Prue said, waiting for him to begin.

"Where do I start?" Victor quietly said to himself.

"How about from the beginning?" Piper suggested.

Heeding her words, Victor began his story. "The beginning…You must first understand that there are going to be things that you won't understand in this. As much as I'd love to explain it to you, as much as I would, I can't. For now. Everything has its time but for that, its not today." He paused then he continued on. For the next few minutes, he launched into his explanation of why he had left Phoebe and Piper, how much it pained him and how their grandmother never liked him.

What he could talk about, he explained to them in full detail but the rest was not. As he had said, there were many holes in his story but no one questioned him.

"….And that's why left." He concluded, looking around. "Believe me, I never wanted to. Does it answer any of your questions?" He asked nervously.

"Some." Piper said truthfully. "But not all. Phoebe?"

"Same."

"But for now…" Piper faltered. Admittedly, she had missed her father. "It'll have to do."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Piper looked at Paige and smiled. She then mysteriously proceeded to say, "A wise person once told me, that the past is the past and as much as we'd all love to change it, we can't. I guess we just have to look to the future."

Paige straightened, feeling proud of herself.

"But dad, in order for this to work out, we need rules." Piper said.

"Ditto." Phoebe smiled. "Rules sound good."

"One; you'll love us no matter what." Piper stated. She had no idea why she had said that, be it felt right.

"Two!" Phoebe quipped, showing two fingers. "Family always comes on top. No excuses."

"Three," Prue said quietly. They all looked at Prue who had stayed quite the entire time. "Jus being a father is good for me."

Victor nodded. "Of course-"

"We're not finished yet." Prue cut. Slowly, she gestured to Paige. "This is Paige Matthews and she's our half-sister but it doesn't matter because she's still family to us. Would you like to add anything Paige?"

Paige sighed and awkwardly looked at her feet as Victor was staring at her in pure amazement. Paige thought long and hard. Finally, she spoke. "You'll never leave us, no matter what; you'll always be by our side. Or, you'll never leave Piper, Phoebe and Prue…" She shut her mouth.

"Paige," Phoebe warned. "You know you'll be family and we'll include you in everything!"

"Phoebe's right." Piper said. She patted Paige's thigh. "You're our sister."

Victor looked at Paige closely. "Paige," Paige looked up. "I know I'm not your father and you're not my daughter but you are their sister which means you're family."

Paige nodded like a little child. "It's just…I'm half."

"Don't say that." Prue said firmly. "The position of being a half-sister is non-existent. Half or not, you're still our sister, Paige."

Paige smiled. "Aw, shucks. I'm blushing." She joked. "Thanks guys and…Victor."

"Which brings us back to the subject yet again." Piper said. She faced her father. "Can you cope with the rules dad?"

"Anything for my daughters."

The four girls sat there and looked at each other and slowly but surely, smiles lit up their faces and they all nodded, taking Victor's words to the heart.

----------

A/N: Did you like it? Not the best but it isn't that bad. Ok, so, won't be updating till mid-Janurary, after I've moved and settled.( I move tomorrow. Sob) I'll be back then to update!! So, I'll say it now! Advanced Merry Christmas and Hanukkah everyone!! Have a wonderful one!

Ciao!


	22. Once Lost, Now Found

**Once Lost, Now Found**

A/N: Ok, so I promised to update this Mid-Jan but it's now the beginning of Feb. It took longer to adjust than I thought. I had to work in different places to finish this story and now I'm finally done! With this part at least. Okay, so I'm not going to keep babbling. Review replies!

**Ally, **I don't really mind Victor. Like, I don't like him but I don't hate him. He's just...in the middle. Don't worry, I'm reluctant to make moving a good thing. It's okay her but you know. Soz it took long to update! I could give you a few really good reasons why it took long to update but I'm not going to waste your time. Thanks for the R&R!

**Becca,** You got a lot of opinions! Lol. As a writer, taking in the readers views and taking it in for consideration is something which I think is a must. To me at least. I'm glad you read it and liked it! And much loved, your review! Thanks loads!

**d, **Ei! Glad you thought it was an excellent chapter! The holes in Victor's story? You'll see. Wait a bit. What am I planning?? Hm... I dunno exactly! Haha! I'm not very helpful am I??

**Mony19, **Great person?? (Cough). Just kidding!! Kidding! Mony is a nice person.(Forced to say...) Okay, that's another joke! No offence Mony! People, I AM KIDDING! So, at the mo', you're preferring Cole and Prue over Andy and Prue? Ohh! You just think his turn is up huh? I see. I'm hoping as well that Victor follows the rule. He's hurt them too much already. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Random3, **It's been a long time since I've seen you around here! Nah, don't worry, you aren't a jerk. Glad that you've caught up and I'm glad your liking Prue and Danica's relationship. It would be nice if it were more Lorelei/Rory style but I don't want them to be carbon copies. Snowing there? Well, at least its cold! Here, its rain and heat!! But enough of that...Welcome back!

**Afw, AF, Anna, **thanks for your reviews and kind words. Much loved.

Now, not to take up anymore of your time, read on!

----------

And indeed Victor did keep his promise. Five days after the girls had made him promise, he had kept in touch with them everyday and had been over to the Manor twice for dinner. He had even met Leo to whom he had taken a liking to.

As for the girls, they're life together had taken another step forward that they were more than happy with.

----------

Prue quietly smiled to herself as she drove her car down the streets of San Francisco. Next to her in the front seat was Danica, sleeping peacefully, her hair falling into her face.

Prue had picked her up earlier that night from the airport after her weekend in New York had finally. Once they had returned back to their apartment, Danica had simply put her bags down and had insisted that they visit Grams who was still in the hospital.

Prue had learned, through Piper, that Grams had been informed by her doctor that she was to be kept in for a few days for observation much to her dismay, she reluctantly had to agreed after much persuasion from her granddaughters.

A honk from behind snapped Prue from her thoughts, making the car surge forward resulting in Danica waking up.

"Did we die?" Danica asked stupidly as she sat up straight, looking at her mother, rubbing her eyes.

"Doesn't look like it." Prue replied in return as she slowed down a bit.

"We there yet?" Danica yawned.

Prue shook her head. "Why are you so excited to meet Grams anyway?"

"She's my great grandmother; it's not everyday that you meet your great grandmother." Danica shrugged. "Besides, you guys have worked things out."

Prue did not reply as her thoughts went back to the day she had talked to Penny which was the same day that she had met Victor. Prue had decided right after that she would go and talk to her grandmother as to resolve everything instantly.

They had talked for a long time and in the end, everything was okay. As Prue left, she could have sworn that she had seen a tear in her Grams eyes.

"You guys are alright, right?"

Prue cleared her voice. "Um, yeah. We are, for sure."

"You jest!"

"Nope, not jesting." Prue turned a right where a hospital was in clear view. "Since when do I jest?"

Danica was silent for nearly two minutes. "Good point."

Prue made a satisfactory nod as she parked her car. The engine stopped and she gave her daughter a look. "Let's go."

----------

"So you are the beast."

The killer turned around, his red eyes glowing as he readied himself to attack whoever it was that had identified him.

Right in front of him stood a tall man with curly dark hair dressed from head to toe in black.

"Who are you?" The killer asked, keeping his stance.

"No fret." The other man said. He put his hands in his pocket. "I'm not going to hurt you or at least I won't try to." He grinned.

"I asked; _who are you_?"

The man grinned. "I am Harlem and I'm going to be your newest best friend."

The killer did not move. "And how are you going to help me?"

Harlem rocked back and forth. "I'm going to make you stronger…uhhh???"

"Gedric." The killer answered. "My names Gedric."

"Gedric? Sounds Irish."

"I am Irish." Gedric snapped. His red eyes seemed to glow for a minute. "How are you going to make me stronger?"

"You see Gedric," Harlem strolled over to him, watching as Gedric tightened his fists. "I'm no ordinary person. I'm not even a person. I have powers which make my killing easier."

Gedric perked at the mention of 'killing'.

Harlem continued on. "I'm a demon, literally."

Gedric snorted. "And I'm a German Shepard."

Harlem kept the smile on his face. With ease, he took a hand out from his pocket and bared his palm to Gedric who by now was more than curious with this demon claiming man.

"Watch and learn." Harlem grinned and suddenly, a burst of flame shot out from his hand and into the sky.

Gedric quickly jumped back and took his dagger out, waving it at Harlem. "What in the bloody hell was that!?"

"I'm a demon." Harlem said softly. "And you can be one too." Again, Harlem threw a fireball into the sky.

Gedric watched and this time did not jump back. On the contrary, he looked fascinated. The hand with the dagger in it fell to his side. "I can do that? How?"

"Well, you'd have to find and kill a few people first." Harlem smirked.

----------

Phoebe Halliwell had always noticed how her grandmother spent most of her time in the attic. Although she never questioned, the curiosity was always there.

So it was a dream that Phoebe could finally enter the attic as she was doing now.

A rush of excitement overcame her as she turned the knob of the door which led to the attic and was certainly shocked that it wasn't locked.

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed it open and quickly got in, closing the door behind her.

She took a good look at the attic that she had never seen.

There was nothing overly amazing or splendid about it, it was simply put, an attic.

A few chintz chairs were scattered across the place, a table to one side and an intricately designed chest on the other. Boxes as well were spread around the place and a book stand stood in the middle of the room.

"Clean freak? I think not." Phoebe muttered and walked over to one of the boxes. Peering inside, she saw an assortment of colored candles, mostly white.

"Talk about over stocking it."

Phoebe then made her way to the chest. She bent over and let out a low whistle. "Well, how much would you range for at an antique house?"

She picked at the lock and then carefully opened the lid. She felt like she was opening a treasure chest.

Phoebe took a peek inside and was kind of disappointed with what she saw.

The chest was small but Phoebe had not anticipated it to hold a single item.

A large and thick book lay inside. It was an ancient looking one and Phoebe was sure that the book inside was one of a kind.

The disappointment suddenly evaporated as she took the book out and read the title out loud.

"The Book of Shadows." Phoebe frowned. "That's intriguing."

Being the random person she was, Phoebe opened it up as randomly as possible but the page she opened to was not at all random.

The title of the page caught Phoebe's eyes. A small paragraph was written beneath the title with drawings of swirling mist on the side.

"To Gain Powers." Phoebe looked below the title and read. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this nigh and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we. We want the power." Phoebe paused before she read the last line. "Give us the power."

A loud clap of thunder outside made her jump. The book fell to the floor. Phoebe looked around then collected the book from the floor.

Forgetting the thunder, she gave it a fascinated and fearful look as rain outside began to pour. "What are you?"

----------

Penny was sitting up in her bed and eating a meal when Danica and Prue came in.

"Nice of you to drop by." Penny said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"And it's nice to see you too Grams." Prue greeted. "Look what dragged me here."

Danica stepped from behind her mother, grinning wildly. "Hey Grams."

Penny smiled and put the fork in her hand down. "Danica." She bared her arms. "Give me a hug."

Danica walked over to her and gave her a very long hug. Prue could not help but grin.

"I missed you." Danica said as they broke apart.

"As did I." Penny replied.

"Am I not here?" Prue quipped loudly, waving a hand to get their attention.

Penny gave her head a nod. "Hello Pruedence."

Prue cringed. "I will never understand why mom and dad named me that."

"Hey Pruedence." Danica grinned.

Prue's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me Danica Caitlin Hennessey."

Penny looked at Danica funnily. "Caitlin?"

It was Danica's turn to cringe. "I haven't been called that since I was five!"

"Maybe we should start calling you that _Caitlin_." Prue said pointedly.

Danica stuck her tongue out. "Bite me!"

Penny shook her head, laughing to herself as Danica and Prue bickered.

"How you been Grams?" Danica finally asked after she and her mother had abandoned their petty argument.

"I've seen better days." Penny replied truthfully.

"I bet you have." Prue voiced. "Staying in hospital for a week is kind of…eugh."

"That makes me feel better, thank you darling." Penny said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You guys are all sarcastic." Danica noted. "You, mom, Aunt Paige, Phoebe and Piper."

"Look who's talking." Prue snorted, crossing her arms as Danica took a seat on the bed.

Danica chose to ignore her mother. "My grandmother must have looked pretty."

"Why do you say that?" Penny asked, stroking Danica's hair.

"Well, because I'm pretty." Danica joked.

Penny nearly choked, a pain surging through her body and Prue began to laugh hard which soon turned into a hacking cough.

"You ok?" Danica asked as her mother kept coughing. "It wasn't that funny."

"I'm…ok…I…think…" Prue continued coughing.

"Here," Penny took a bottle of water from the bedside and offered it to Prue. "Drink."

Prue made to grab the water but suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, the coughing gone as well. She then bent over, clutching at her stomach.

"Mom?" Danica got up.

Prue fell to her knees, her breathing shallow, her eyes shut tight. Danica hurried over and got to her knees. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Prue did not reply. She kept her eyes shut.

"Grams." Danica gave Penny a worried look.

Penny sat straighter. "Prue? Prue, are you ok?"

Prue finally opened her eyes just as beads of sweat formed. Within those seconds, Prue had turned a ghostly pale.

"Mom, are you ok?" Danica asked worriedly as she rubbed her hand against Prue's back.

Prue nodded weakly. "I'm…I'm ok."

"You look like you need a rest. Why don't you go home and take a rest?" Penny advised. She was genuinely worried about her granddaughter.

"Yeah, maybe we should head back home." Danica nodded.

Prue did not argue. She got up and nearly fell over but luckily enough, Danica managed to grab her before she toppled.

Prue smiled. "Thanks Dani." She turned her attention to Penny. "Grams, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly ok. You can come back next time."

Prue nodded and then she and Danica made their way to the door.

"Later Grams." Danica waved a hand in farewell and with that, they disappeared.

----------

The rain that night continued on. In the memory of most San Franciscans, it had never rained that hard before.

In Piper's memory, rain was nothing to her.

She lay down on the couch in the Manor, having just come back from P3, completely drained. For the past few days she had been very busy booking bands to play at her club, restocking their supplies which needed to be restocked twice a month and checking the sound system, making sure it was ok.

Piper had forgotten when the last time she had slept on the couch because she wanted to, not because she was exhausted.

"I don't think there was a last time." Piper groaned to herself tiredly.

"Last time for what?"

Piper opened her bleary eyes, squinting at the person who had questioned her.

"For resting." Piper sighed at sat up, immediately putting a hand to her head. "Wow, head rush."

Paige tsked. "You shouldn't get up right away."

"And now you tell me?" Piper leaned back.

Paige wiped away a bunch of wet hair which clung to her face. "Darn, it's raining hard outside. Got me soaked."

"You're soaked."

"Well, what a keen observer you are." Paige shook her head and drops of water flecked the floor.

"Paige." Piper whined. "You know I'm not in the mood for cleaning!"

"No one is asking you to clean it." Paige smiled. "Just let it evaporate into the air." She wiggled her fingers.

"I wish you'd evaporate." Piper murmured.

Another clap of thunder was heard and as if reacting to the thunder, the electricity went off leaving Piper and Paige in the dark.

"Great." Piper rolled her eyes. "Just what I need. Come on Paige." Piper got up.

"Where we going?"

"To get the candles." Piper replied and she made her way to the stairs.

----------

Phoebe had been in the attic for nearly an hour now. Having been intrigued by the book, she had continued to read on. She had now gotten a hang of what the book was all about and she had even found out a few things which concerned her and her sisters.

A noise coming from the stairs diverted Phoebe's attention, making her look up from the book and at the door as it opened.

"We'll light a few candles-" Piper stopped in her tracks, Paige nearly walking into her. "Phoebe?"

"Hey." Phoebe got up from the floor and shut the book. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"I was just going to ask you that." Piper said.

"The electricity went out and we were going to get candles." Paige explained from behind Piper. "Didn't you notice the electricity?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"I…I'm not sure. An hour maybe." Phoebe shrugged.

"An hour?" Paige frowned. "What needs an hour of your time up here?"

Phoebe grinned. "I was just about to tell you guys."

Piper shrugged. "Tell us what?"

Instead of replying, Phoebe held the book in her arms up.

"'The Book of Shadows'." Paige read. "Are we supposed to be scared?"

"Where'd you get that?" Piper questioned.

"From that trunk over there." Phoebe pointed to the trunk. "But that's not the point," Phoebe took a breath. "This book here is about witchcraft. It has all the basic; spells, steps to making potions, information but there is something in here…it says that there are suppose to be four girls, all sisters, who are witches we different powers." Phoebe paused for an effect. "Us."

Silence ensued as Paige and Piper gaped at Phoebe who was waiting for a reaction and she got it.

"Good one Pheebes but witchcraft isn't real." Piper scoffed.

"Hey!" Phoebe huffed. "Who ever said-?"

"Wait." Paige raised a hand. "That's a book on witchcrarft?"

Phoebe exhaled impatiently. "Uhuh."

And it say we, we all are witches?"

Phoebe nodded.

"That's crazy." Paige muttered.

Phoebe opened her mouth to protest but Piper cut in. "Thank god someone is on my side!"

Paige ignored Piper as a smile lit her face. "That is so cool!" She lurched forward and took the book from Phoebe who happily gave it, sighing with relief.

"Paige!" Piper put a hand to her hip and glared the youngest.

Paige shrugged. "Sorry Pipe. I was a depressed teen when I was young and I believed in witchcraft. I wanted to be a Wiccan. It never went away." She returned her attention to the book. "Wow, witches." She ran her fingers through the lettering on the front cover. "Oh, wow."

"I know." Phoebe quietly said. "Do you feel-"

"A surging power? A feeling that this is right, true?" Paige looked up and grinned. "Yes."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Ok guys, cut the crap. Whose bright idea was this?"

"Piper, this is no joke." Phoebe said.

"You're right." Piper crossed her arms. "Quit it, it's annoying."

"Piper, I've never been more serious in my life." Phoebe could not understand why her sister did not believe her.

Piper opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone call her name from downstairs. "Piper!?"

Paige hugged the book to her chest, Phoebe gazed at the door and Piper's mouth hung open momentarily, closing it when she heard her name being called again.

"Ok, I'm sure that was real." Paige said, more to herself than the other.

"You left the door open?" Piper asked, forgetting the witchcraft.

"I might have." Paige said uneasily, shuffling her foot.

"Paige!" Piper tutted then ran out, making her way downstairs, leaving Phoebe and Paige to follow.

"At least you changed the subject." Phoebe commented.

Paige shrugged. "I guess." Then they followed Piper downstairs.

Piper stood at the foot of the stairs talking to the person who had entered. The other two halted a few good feet away from Piper.

"Prue?" Piper got down. "What are you doing here or more importantly, how did you get in?"

Prue, whose hair and clothes were slightly damp, stood in the center of the room. She sighed. "The door was open. You're lucky it was me who came in and not some other person."

Piper turned to stare at Paige who cowered behind Phoebe. "Hrmph."

It was then that Phoebe decided to shout out. "Hey Prue! You believe in magic?"

They all turned to stare at Phoebe.

Prue chuckled. "The hocus pocus magic? Uh, no, not really."

"I think she meant witchcraft." Paige quietly said.

Prue frowned. "Why are you guys asking?"

"Because they're deranged in the head." Piper commented.

"What is your problem?" Phoebe shot.

"Well you are." Piper retorted.

"Ok, wait!" Prue held both of her hands up to silence Phoebe and Piper.

"Paige, since you aren't acting like a child," Prue said pointedly. "Could you please tell me why these two are bitter?"

Paige looked to the second landing wistfully then sighed. "Because they both can't agree with the choices they've made."

"Phoebe her believes we four are witches!" Piper said indignantly.

"We are!" Phoebe flared.

"Hey!" Prue shouted out, silencing them all. She then looked at Phoebe quizzically. "Phoebe?"

"Look, I found a book which says we are witches." Phoebe explained. "The book has been in the Halliwell line since the beginning. It started with the Warren witch line and it's been continuing on since then. We're the latest addition."

Prue looked simply stunned.

"You never said it's been in the line from the beginning." Piper said quietly.

"You didn't give me a chance." Phoebe told her.

"What else did it say?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"It said that four of us would become witches." Phoebe continued on. "It said that we'd all receive powers of our own kind, one different from the other and that we're all destined for good."

They were all silent again when Prue finally spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you aren't joking but if you are, say it now before it's too late."

Phoebe did not comment.

Prue exhaled heavily. "Witches. We are…witches."

"Wait." It was Piper's turn to look at Prue. "You believe all this?"

Prue did not answer right away. "Why shouldn't we?" She said slowly. "I don't believe Phoebe was joking."

"Prue!" Piper protested. "You're the eldest! You're supposed to be the one who's against these kind of craziness! You are supposed to be the one to shun Phoebe! How can you actually believe this?"

Paige, who had been silent since being questioned now descended the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "There's one way to find out if this is real or all crap."

"How's that?" Prue asked.

"If it says that there's been witches in this family since the beginning then it means that one of the family members before us was a witch."

"If you're talking about mom, you know she's dead Paige." Piper said.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about someone else." Paige looked at Prue.

"Grams." Prue said quietly. Outside the Manor, another sound of thunder was heard.

---------

A/N: So, most secrets are out! For now that is. There's a lot more skeletons in the closet than imagined. getting on, what did you guys think? criticize me. Don't like something or just want to express your thoughts? I'm willing to listen and take on the pain and joy of your words. Haha!

I'll try and work as friggin hard on this! Try and update more but no guarantee! I've got to finish all my school work in three months. Talk about pressure but anyway, thanks for reading and I wouldn't say no to a review!

Ciao!


	23. This Is Who We Really Are

**This Is Who We Really Are**

A/N: Haven't updated since Feb. Wow, sorry about that. I'm updating this and 'Lost and Found'. It took me so long to update because I got a writer's block for both stories. Luck of the draws. Sigh. Anyway, review replies!

**Random3, **Lol. This must be weird huh? Me updating? xD I've kinnda missed all my frequenters here. Lol. Seriously though, I have. Hugs! Hahaha! Anyhow, enough with this madness. Of course here, in my story, the characters are a bit...hmmm...let's say different. You know, this is kinnda AU so Prue is a little bit more open minded. I just want to add diversity in her here. So, won't hold you up any longer. Have fun reading and thanks for reviewing!

**MelindaW, **Firstly, thanks for actually liking and reading my fic. Now, on to your comment. Glad you're not attacking me on Prue/Cole couple. Just experimenting around. I'm really enjoying this Prue/Cole/Andy thing I've got going. Lol. Phoebe/Andy? You know, I have thought of that and it's always been in my mind. I'll think a little bit harder about it. Thank you for your opinion.

**Mony19, **So you're liking my Danica/Prue moments? Lol. Let's just say I'm so big on mother/daughter moments. Hmm...Prue's pain? Oh, I don't know. Could it be because of her receiving her powers or is it just another reason? Hm... I'm not very helpful aren't I? xD Well, this part holds them confronting Grams so read on my friend!

**d, **Welcome back to you! Lol. I can see you got a bucketful of questions and opinions! You like the name Caitlin?? Hehehe. Better remember that name, it's a big role in the future. That's all about that subject. Is there a particular reason to why Leo is missing? Oh, maybe. Haha! I'm glad I'm writing the sisterly moments and roles fine. I'm big on family stuff. Lol. Just a thing. Damn, you analyze me too well. Haha! Nah! That's cool! Thanks for reading and I'm super sorry that I didn't update sooner. As I said, mental block. Soz.

**Lady Anne Boleyn (does your name have a connection to the book???), **Hehe. Glad you liked that line. I made it that cuz I always saw Paige as the funny one in the most weirdest situations. Lol.

**Danielle503, **Thanks for R&R! Happy you liked it! Hope you'll like this one as well!

**Ultimategilmoregirl, **Of course your opinion counts. I do take all of my readers opinions into consideration even though it doesn't really show. Hehe. Well, if you have any other opinions, please, be my guest. And yet again, about this love triangle or square, I'm working it out! Thanks!

So, everyone enjoy this!! I made it extra long and tried to make it extra special.You guys decide if it is! Enjoy!

----------

Her mother had left over thirty minutes ago. After having just arrived from the hospital, they had gone inside, barely giving Danica time to plop down on the couch before her mom hurried to the door. She had not told Danica were she was going but had uttered a single word; Bye.

Now Danica had been sitting on the couch for thirty minutes, her eyes glued to the TV. Well, her eyes were but her mind was obviously elsewhere.She had been oblivious to the rain and thunder outside which had been roraring for nearly twenty minutes now.

Of course, Danica did not always question her mother on her actions for she knew her mother always had reasons to them, usually good ones. Beside, it was what kept them together, close to one another. They would talk about it later over a cup of coffee, laughing or crying. Either way, they would still talk about it and they would grow closer.

But there was a time not so long ago when Danica and Prue had a rift. A rift that if they had left unattended until now would have resulted in Danica probably suffering from depression and acting cold to a confused and bewildered mother of hers. Danica shivered. She couldn't imagine that, not being close to her mother. She was all she had... except maybe now.

Before Danica could think any further, the electricity suddenly went out, leaving her submerged in darkness. For a split second, Danica suddenly feared the dark. She had never ever liked the dark. There was something about it that constantly made her feel...dark and cold.

Pushing that away from her mind, Danica got up to light some candles. She went to the kitchen and began rummaging around the kitchen's drawers where she found a white candle and a candle holder. She then quickly produced a lighter from her pocket. It was not that Danica smoked, she just liked fire, the orange flame. Maybe because it was a contradiction to the dark, she didn't know.

Going back to the living room, she sat down and lighted the candle, placing it on the coffee table. She then reached over for the cordless phone, hoping to contact her mother but when she placed the phone to her ear, all she heard was silence and none of that dial tone. It wasn't comforting, Danica had to admit. She tried again and still, there was no dial tone.

Frowning, she unconciously reached for the wire, feeling the length of it until she felt it end abruptly. It felt as if it had been cut...

Cut. That one word brought Danica back to reality. The harsh cold reality.

"Oh god..." The phone dropped to the floor as Danica got up hastily. She quickly looked around but it was dark. She couldn't see but whoever was inside would be able to see her standing there, scared and all alone.

Her only thoughts were to get away, to escape. She didn't know who or what was inside her home and she wanted it to stay that way.

She then took five steps towards the door but was intercepted. Someone quickly put a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams and Danica felt something pointy being held to her neck. The tip of a knife maybe?

"Well, well, well... If it isn't little Dani all grown up."

Danica stiffened. She knew that voice, even though she wish didn't, she did. The voice belonged to someone who had been a part of her life, a part of her mother's life. It was the voice of the person who had nearly destroyed her mother and her. It was the voice of the wicked... It was Gedric's.

Danica let out a small cry.

"Now Dani, no need to cry. I missed you too." Gedric said maliciously and placed a kiss on the top of Danica's head. "Listen now, be a good girl and let me take my hand off your mouth so we can talk but don't scream," His grip tightened on the dagger becuase Danica suddenly felt a dull throbbing pain on her neck. "because I will not hestiate on cutting your pretty little neck, okay? Hmm?"

Danica nodded. Gedric released her. Danica did not turn around right away but Gedric cleared his throat and as if on cue, Danica turned, slowly. He still looked the same except...except for his eyes. They were red and...and cold.

"What do you want?" Danica manged to say.

"I like the fact that you get straight to the point Dani, makes my job easier." He grinned. "And as you asked so nicely, what I want is a personal thing." Danica stepped back. Gedric continued. "But you still asked and since you asked," He took a step forward, Danica stepped back. "What I do want," Danica felt something in her hand. She took a quick glance down and saw that she was holding the lighter. It had been in her hand all along. "is these so called 'Charmed Ones' dead."

Danica gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know a thing about the 'Charmed Ones'."

"You might be lying. You know how I know? Because your mother's a part of it." Gedric grinned. "And you practically know everything about your mother."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danica said through gritted teeth. "And what I do know is that my mother saw you wrongly. You're a bastard." And with that, Danica threw the lighter as hard as she could to the floor causing it to explode.

Gedric, taken by surprise, stumbled back. Danica quickly made a dash for her room where she had kept her cellphone. She locked the door just as Gedric realized where Danica was going.

Danica swiped at the cellphone from her bed, pressing the speed dial number one which was her mother's number. It was turned off.

"DANICA!" There was a loud bang on her door which nearly made her drop her the cellphone. "OPEN UP!"

Danica quickly pressed speed dial number two and slid the phone under the bed hoping that whoever she had put on that number would realize she was in BIG trouble and just as she straightened up, the door blasted open, throwing Danica against the wall of her bedroom and knocking the wind out of her.

"I TOLD YOU DANI! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Gedric screamed. "I TOLD YOU AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR IT!"

Danica distangled herself and got up, gripping her right thigh which had been pierced by a wooden debris which had been the remains of her door. There was a small patch of blood on her jeans and her back throbbed. "What are you?" Danica whispered as she realized that no normal person could blow up a wooden door into smitherens.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Gedric replied and he lunged, dagger raised high, shouting.

Danica slid down the wall about an inch and out of pure instincts raised her arms out in front of her. "NO!" She closed her eyes and felt something within her spark; she felt power.

Next thing she knew, she was half standing, half bent over, hand raised, shooting blue flames at Gedric who was trying to dodge them. It seemed, by the looks of his burnt shirt, that she had hit him.

Danica did not question whatever it was she was doing as long as it helped her. She paused and with that, Gedric disappeared with a blink of an eye but not before he said, "I'll be back for you."

Danica was sure he was gone, he had to be. She shifted her weight on her left leg and examined her injury. It wasn't deep but it all depended on how you defined deep. The stake embedded itself well, nearly two inches in, and the stake itself was four inches.

Gritting her teeth, Danica wrapped a hand around the debris and inhaling deeply, pulled it out as quickly as possible. She let out an anguished scream, throwing the wood to the side. She looked down to find that the blood was flowing freely.

Without hesitation and quickly as her injured leg would take her, Danica went to the other side of the bed and bent over, wincing, and took her cellphone from under it. The person on the other line had not hung up.

"Thank you." Danica muttered.

Danica quickly put it to her ear. "He...Hello?" She said weakly. She suddenly felt drained. There was no energy inside of her and her injury did not help.

"Danica? Danica? Are you okay? What was that?" Said the voice on the other line.

Danica smiled as she realized she was talking to Cole. "Cole? Help...me..." The phone dropped to the floor as Danica fainted, her jeans drenched in blood.

---------

"Prue! Prue!" Piper called out as she, Phoebe and Paige tried to catch up with Prue's quick strides. They were, yet again, back in the hospital. "Prue! Slow down!!!"

Prue stopped, Piper, Phoebe and Paige nearly crashing into her.

"Ah." Prue put a hand to her chest, eyes closed She took a deep breath, the pain that had purged her earlier had come back.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, clearly concerned. She put a hand on her sisters back as Piper and Paige swarmed around Prue.

"I'm..." Prue tried to say but she couldn't find the exact words. The pain was overwhelming and inside, she was screaming and withering but her outside features reamined calm. She didn't know what caused it or why it happened but all she knew that it was painful.

"Prue, you alright?" Paige asked this time.

Prue nodded as the pain began to subside. "I'm...okay...Let's...just...get...this over...with." She began to walk again but more slower this time and with the aid of Phoebe and Paige on both sides, holding her arm. Prue did not shrug them off. She was tired and drained.

Two minutes later, they stood outside the door.

Penny, who had been getting ready to sleep looked up, shocked as all four ambled in, Prue taking a seat instantly in one of the chintz chair.

"Prue? Paige? Piper, Phoebe?" She sat up straighter. "What are you four doing here?" She took a glance at Prue who had both hands to her forehead, eyes closed and head leaned back.

"Okay Grams, there's been too much skeletons in this darn closet and I'm not even sure how it fits in there," Piper said, getting straight to the point. "but what is this darn crap about us being witches?"

"First of all Piper, language." Penny sighed. "I take it you found the book?"

"I found it." Phoebe piped. "Grams, are we witches for real?"

"Cuz if we are..." Paige did not continue but looked absolutely excited.

"Well, there's no reason for me to hide it is there?" Penny said exsaperatedly. "Yes, you are."

They were all silent then Paige spoke up. "Don't you have to say something? A spell maybe?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm guessing that Phoebe must have said it. Phoebe?" They all looked to her, even Prue who was feeling better.

Phoebe scratched her head. "Well, yeah. There was a spell to release our powers and all but you know, I don't feel anything. Do any of you?"

Paige shook her head. Prue didn't say anything but Piper spoke. "Well, earlier in the car I did feel sick but I guess that was because of Prue's driving."

"Piper."

"What?" Piper said. "I'm sorry but this is all so hard to believe. I mean, I'm not easily convinced. It's really far-fetched."

"Grams," Prue got up and they all shifted their gaze to her. She staggered a bit but caught herself. "It says that it runs in the family blood. If it does, it should mean that you have a power. Show us." Prue said simply.

Penny sighed. "I don't know..."

"Grams," It was Piper again. "I want to believe... I do but I can't if I never see it. You know me." She smiled slightly. "Seeing is believing."

Penny smiled. They all watched her anxiously as they waited for a showcase of her powers. "Its really nothing much..." She raised a hand and with a flick, she moved the flower vase on one of the tables slightly to the left, clear for all of them to see.

Paiges mouth dropped open, Piper stared at the vase intently her eyes wide and Phoebe was grinning from ear to ear. Prue on the other hand did not show any sign of surprise but instead looked like she saw these kind of things everyday.

"Wha...What was...that?" Paige blurted.

"Telekinesis." Prue answered before Penny could open her mouth. They all looked quizzically at her. Prue shrugged. "Danica's into these kinds of stuff. She's pretty much an expert in witchcraft. I read about this, telekinesis. Moving objects with your mind or in Grams case, her hands." Prue thought hard. "What was mom's power?"

"Temporal statis. It's like freezing things."

"Freezing time?" Piage asked.

"No, not freezing time. No one can freeze time except maybe for the Angel of Destiny." Penny said. "Your mother could only freeze objects."

"And... So... You know, what are... umm... our powers?" Piper asked curiously.

"Wait." Phoebe looked at Piper, eyebrow raised. "You are actually believing this now when an hour ago, you didn't?"

"Well," Piper scratched her neck and looked down at her shoes and began mumbling incoherntly. They did catch the words 'amazing' and 'unique'.

The other three girls shook their head and smiled. Penny proceeded to answer Piper's question. "It all depends. You can never be to sure.Either you recieve one of our powers or you develop a new one. I do hope someone gets my powers." Penny grinned. "For the sake of the Charmed Ones."

"The what?" Phoebe questioned.

"The Charmed Ones." Penny answered. "It's your destiny my girls. The Charmed Ones are to be the most powerful witches the world will ever see, destined to fight evil for the better. The ultimate good there will ever be. It's who you four really are."

No one spoke for awhile as they digested it all in then Paige suddenly quipped, "So are we like the 'Justice League'?"

Phoebe burst out laughing, even Piper and Prue grinned.

"What?" Paige had a hurt expression on her face. "Their better than the 'Power Rangers'."

"If you'd like to be compared to them, then yes." Penny answered.

"So what happens to our lives?" Prue then asked. "Does it change?"

Penny sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. You're going to be leading a double life. No one can know that you are witches unless necessary." She turned serious. "It could mean life and death for you so everything must be kept a secret. Everything. Your powers, your life. Everything."

"Even from... from family?" Prue frowned. "Danica, Leo?"

Penny wondered if they knew about Leo but did not ask. If they didn't know, it was best for him to explain it. "No, not from them. Danica is from our line so she herself should have her powers."

Prue nodded and thought hard.

Penny then inhaled deeply. "My girls, if you'll excuse me, I have to sleep. The doctor recommends it. If you have questions, come by tomorrow or just look into the Book of Shadows. It's very informative."

"No, we'll go." Piper said. "Rest well, Grams." She bent over, kising her grandmother on the forehead.

"I might come by tomorrow." Phoebe told her silently, placing another kiss.

"Fine by me but no more late night calls." Penny smiled as Paige came forward.

"I'm seriously a witch?" She asked.

Penny nodded.

Paige grinned and shuffled back, letting Prue approach.

Prue took Penny's hand and squezeed it tight. "Get better."

"I'll try."

Piper's cellphone then rung. "Come on guys, let's go. Bye Grams." They all waved goodbye then stepped out, Piper instantly answering her phone once in the corridor. "Hello? oh, hey. What? Yeah, she's here." She handed the phone to Prue. "It's Cole, says it's an emergency."

Prue frowned and took the phone. "Yeah?... What??? Are you serious?" Prue's voiced went up a pitch. "She's not hurt is she?... That bastard... Where are you guys? Okay, okay. Tell her to hang on. We'll be there in a minute." Prue hung up, her face ashen.

"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shook her head and handed Piper back her phone. "Danica... Dani was attacked. She's in the emergency room here."

"Oh my god, is she alright?"

Prue shook her head again. "She's injured."

"Come on Prue. I know where the ER is." Paige supplied and she slowly led the stunned group towards their destination.

----------

A/N: Blah blah blah. So they're witches now. I mean they know. Nearly at the end. Nearly there. Review if you must my readers. I'm tired. I wrote this all night. I haven't slept. I've been editing it and trying to make it more interesting and all to no perfect avail. Bleh.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be back soon. Kudos!


End file.
